Mi mejor amigo salamander
by AnikaDragneel
Summary: Lucy: estudiante del instituto fairy tail, co-capitana del equipo de porristas, descubre que su mejor amigo desde los 12 años esta enamorado de ella! Pero ella no conoce sus verdadaderos sentimientos.
1. Como el cristal roto

Como cristal roto.

*Lucy Pov*

-No te entiendo.

-Que es lo que no entiendes?!-Dijo el, muy enojado.

-Por que de repente actúas tan raro?!-Grite yo también.

El bajo la mirada cubriendo sus ojos con el flequillo, lo vi apretar los puños y los dientes. Por que esta tan enojado?

-Ya estoy harto de tus platicas sobre el como sufres con tus novios!-su mirada daba miedo-De tu histeria, de que llores en mis hombros tus tragedias, tus desamores y sin embargo aunque yo siempre te apoye, tu seas tan ingrata!.

-Yo no soy ingrata!-su mirada me dolía, sus palabras mas-Que no te he agradecido siempre tu compañía?!-Trate de sonar mas dulce.-Tu eres mi mejor amigo.

-No.-Dijo con un tono muy serio.-No lo soy, soy para ti como un perro faldero que va siempre tras de ti, esperando que ocurra algún milagro, de que algún día te des cuenta.

-Que me de cuenta de que?-

Me tomo de los hombros con mucha fuerza y me miro de una manera casi salvaje con su ojos verdes, por alguna razón, me sonroje.

-DE QUE ME GUSTAS! DE QUE...Siempre te he querido...-

Y con esas palabras sentí como mi mundo, mi historia, todo lo que había vivido al lado de el , se rompía en pedazos, para dar paso a una nueva perspectiva.

Entonces vi como se sonrojaba y salía corriendo, yo me quede inmóvil, estática, como si mi alma hubiese colapsado.

Con esas palabras, mi mundo se vino abajo.

Hooolaaaa! Hace tiempo que escribí esta historia, pero no conocía esta pagina, se que el primer capitulo no es muy interesante, pero les prometo que se pone mejor. Onegai! sigan leyendo!

Criticas, comentarios, insultos amenazas de muerte, elogios etc. Dejen sus reviews :3

Espero que difruten esta historia!


	2. No quiero perderlo

**En verdad espero que disfuten esta historia.**

**CAP 2 No quiero perderlo.**

Mi nombre es Lucy Heartphilia, tengo 17 años y hace un tiempo ingresé a la preparatoria Fairy tail, aunque Natsu a veces me dice "Kosei" (estelar) el piensa que vivo en el espacio, entre la estrellas y que mis mejores amigos son las constelaciones del zodiaco.

Yo a el suelo decirle de dos formas.

Salamander, porque es un piromaniaco, pocas cosas le gustan mas que ver las cosas arder, fabrica sus propios fuego artificiales y le gusta encenderlos en fechas especiales.

También le digo Kleenex, por que siempre me consuela cuando lloro.

Siempre usa la bufanda que le regalo sus papá cuando era niño, jamás se la quita.

Pero ese día no supe que decir.

Que le gustaba?! Eso no era posible! Mucho menos que no mediera cuenta! Eramos amigos desde hace 5 años! Que era lo que esperaba de mi?! Que me arrojará en sus brazos diciendo "por fin!" o algo así? No puedo recordar mayor transtorno en mi vida, jamas pude notar lo que sentía por mi, aunque todo comenzó a empeorar entre nosotros desde su ultimo cumpleaños, se veía distinto.

El problema no es que lo quiera o no, es que es mi mejor amigo, tal vez la persona mas importante en mi vida, no quiero que se vaya despues de un amor pasajero de adolescentes, lo quiero siempre a mi lado.

No quiero perderlo.

*OooooOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo ooooOOOOO*

*Natsu PoV*

Mañana no podre ni verla a la cara! En que demonios estaba pensando?! No pensaba, ese fue el problema. Pero tambien es su culpa! Por que me restregó sus problemas con Sting, aún cuando yo le dije que era un cabrón, un desgraciado! El le hizo daño, jamás podre olvidar el moretón debajo del ojo izquierdo de Lucy, no pude soportar la rabia y lle dia una paliza a ese hijo de puta, pero aún por que solo lo hice por defenderla, ella me regañó y me gritó por haberlo golpeado, pero se lo tenía merecido.

Al menos me alegró saber que la relación entre ellos 2 se terminó, que ella dejaría de llorar y podría ver su sonrisa otra vez, y así fue, al menos por un tiempo.

*Flashback del día anterior*

-Oye natsu-Dijo ella-tengo algo que contarte.

-Te atraparon los extraterrestres?-dije sin importancia.

-No, lo que...

-Ya se! Un nuevo vestido de mamá! (su mamá es diseñadora)

-No!-dijo ella inflado los cachetes en un gesto de enfado-Es que...

-Nuevo record en angry birds!

-Callate! Es que tengo novio otra vez.

-Oh, ya sin poder ocultar cierta tristeza-Así que. Tienes un nuevo novio?.

-No exactamente.-Dijo ella un poco incómoda

-Que quieres decir entonces?

-Que...Volví...Con Sting.

Sentí un dolor en el pecho, la mete nublada, la sangre hirviendo.

Me querían arrebatar su alegría otra vez!

-Te molesta?-Preguntó ella.

-Que si me molesta? No.-dije con una sonrisa sarcástica.- Me encabrona, que es distinto.

Ella no dijo nada.

-Te parece normal amar a tu verdugo?-Dije suavemente-Regresar con quien te hizo tanto daño?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo

-Ah no? Entonces por que me pedías consuelo cuando el te hacía daño?

Fue entonces cuando sentí la necesidad de hacer justicia.

-POR QUE?!

Fue entonces en un ataque de furia y sinceridad cuando le dije lo que sentía.

**Hasta aqui el capitulo 2! Por favor dejen sus reviews y diganme que les parecio! **

**°w°**


	3. Conveniente amnesia

**Anika aqui otra vez! Estoy escribiendo todos los capitulos casi al mismo tiempo, me muero de sueño y no me importa!**

**Disfruten por favor!**

**Cap 3: Conveniente amnesia.**

***Lucy Pov***

No puedo concentrarme en nada, no puedo pensar, me siento débil, confundida, como si caminara dormida. Eso es! Esto debe ser un sueño. Pero no entiendo, yo no podría tener un sueño así.

Entonces es verdad, mi mejor amigo se ha enamorado de mi, Natsu está enamorado de mi, natsu... Está... Enamorado de...

Sentí como mi cara enrojecía, me mire al espejo de mi habitación: Tan roja como un tomate, sentí que los pies ya no querían sostenerme y caí al suelo jadeando.

No puede ser!

Estaba sudando y me dolía la cabeza

-Como me gustaría que fuera un sueño.

Con una sonrisa cerre los ojos y me desmayé.

*Natsu Pov*

Necesitaba hablar con ella, tenía que enfrentarla, así que fui a su casa y pedí permiso a su papá para subir a su cuarto, me mir´´o de un modo muy feo y soltó:

-Lucy ha estado muy rara. Sabes por qué?

Me puse un poco nervioso, pero le dije que no, me dejo pasar, subí a su cuarto, toqué la puerta, no recibí repuesta, así que decidí entrar.

Juraría que la vi flotando en el aire.

Pero estaba en el suelo, como dormida,

Su cara era levemente tocada por la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana, haciendo brillar los cristales rojos del collar que le había regalado en su ultimo cumpleaños, le iluminaba los ojos alargando la sombra de sus pestañas y sus largos cabellos rubios eran casi blancos ante a luz.

Me senté a su lado para ver como dormía y fue cuando vi sus labios, la luz los hacía brillar resaltando su suave color, se veían tan...Apetitosos.

Jamas la vi de esa manera, mi corazón se aceleró conforme mi cabeza se agachaba hacía ella sin que lo pudiera evitar. Cuando volvería a tener una oportunidad así?

Sentí su respiración y el siempre dulce olor de su aliento, tambien el calor de su piel al acercarme mas, sediento.

Pero sentí tambien un olor desagradable, metálico.

Abrí los ojos.

Sangraba.

Su nariz sangraba.

Entré en pánico y grité a su papá.

La levante en brazos y bajé las escaleras, no despertó, su padre me preguntó lo que había pasado, se lo dije (omitiendo que había intentado besarla) subimos a su camioneta y fuimos al hospital.

La espera fue eterna, la madre de Lucy lloraba viendo las estrellas por la ventana, de tal palo tal astilla.

El doctor salio y nos dijo:

-Tuvo una leve aneurisma, probablemente provocada por una emoción fuerte. Ya esta todo controlado, pueden pasar a verla.

Me levanté de inmediato y casi corrí a su habitación.

Estaba despierta, sonreía cuando entré.

-Como estás?. Dije en una exhalación.

-Mejor tranquilízate, o te desmayaras tu.-Dijo riendose com si no le importara mi angustia.

Entonces miré hacía la puerta y vi a Layla Hearthphilia sonriendo picaramente, a su esposo, un poco alterado.

-Iremos a traer algo de beber-dijo la madre de Lucy y se llevo a su esposo casi arrastrando.

-Kosei-Le dije cuando vi que miraba las estrellas-Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ya lo hiciste. Que pasa?

-Podrías...Darme una respuesta?

Me miro, con un aire confundido.

-A que?

-lo que te dije el sábado.

-Salimos el sábado?- Preguntó tocándose la barbilla.

-No lo recuerdas?

Me miro un poco triste y negó con la cabeza

Sentí el corazón en un hilo.

-Se honesta. No recuerdas lo que te dije?

-Lo siento pero no. Era algo importante?

La sangre volvio a mi venas.

-No.-dije con la mejor de mis sonrisas-Nada importante.

**Minna! Aqui termina el capitulo 3! nee nee, les gusto? dejen sus reviews y opiniones por favor!**

**Ya-nee! °w°**


	4. Celos? Sentimientos negados

**Minna! Aqui Anika-chan trayendo el 4 capitulo, las cosas ya dejaron de ser emo y podremos reír un poco.**

**Espero que les guste!**

**Cap.4 **

**Celos? Sentimientos negados.**

*****Lucy Pov*

Como podría olvidarlo?

Claro que lo recordaba, pero. Que podía decirle?

Salí del hospital al día siguiente, Natsu paso por mi en su motocicleta, normalmente me sujeto a su cintura, pero ese día me agarré de la parte de atrás del vehículo, ya no podía abrazar, ni siquiera tocar a mi mejor amigo sin ponerme nerviosa.

-Te pasa algo?-Preguntó, sacándome de mis fantasías.

-Porque preguntas?

-Te agarraste de atrás. Te pasa algo?

-M-me duele u poco el estómago, no quiero inclinarme.-

-Te sientes mal? Podemos regresar si quieres.

-No, estoy bien, vamos.

Llegamos a la escuela en pocos minutos.

Natsu estaciono la motocicleta y caminó, yo lo seguí, llegamos a la puerta de entrada.

Estaba bloqueada por un gran árbol caído que la tapaba casi toda.

Natsu trepó al árbol agilmente y me ofreció su mano.

-Sube.-Dijo el.

Sentí como la sangre subía a mi cara, enrojeciéndola.

-E-esta bien, subo yo sola.

-Segura?

-Si. No molestes!- Golpee su mano y el la aparto extrañado.

Subí las primeras 3 ramas con suavidad, pero la cuarta se rompió.

Caí hacía atras.

La cara de Natsu se lleno de horror y se abalanzo para tomar mi mano,, pero en cuanto la tomo me asusté y me sacudí, seguí cayendo, Natsu gritó.

Caí de espaldas, por suerte no me golpeé la cabeza.

Natsu bajó de un salto y se acerco.

-Estas bie...-Dijo a medias y volteo la cabeza, sonrojado.

Por que había reaccionado así? Baje la mirada y vi la respuesta.

Se me había levantado la falda, mis pantaletas con conejitos estaban expuestas.

Me sonroje, mucho, como una fresa, me cubrí lo mas rápido que pude y grité:

-AH! No mires!

Me levante de un salto y me sacudí las piernas.

-E-estas bien?-Repitio, sonrojado tambien.

-Si.-Respondí suavemente.-Te sangra la nariz.-sentí calor en mis mejillas.

Llevó una mano a su cara para ver el liquido color escarlata que le caía sobre el labio, lo miró y enrojecio aún mas.

-To-toma-dije sacando un pañuelo blanco que tenía en el bolsillo.

-Gracias- Dijo el y se limpio la cara.

-Vamos.- Dije yo

-Si, luego te devuelvo esto.-pues el pañuelo era de tela.

Dio media vuelta y piso la primera rama.

Pro se rompio.

-Pero que?...-dijo intentando subir a la segunda, que también se rompió.

-Trata de trepar por el tronco.

Asintio y apoyo el pie sobre el tronco, pero apenas ejerció presión, la piel del árbol se rompió dejando un gran agujero.

-Esta hueco.- Dijo sacando el pie del tocón.

-Es eso posible? Hace un momento estabas parado sobre el!

-Pues no se.-Dijo pateando de nuevo el tocón en el que se abrió otro agujero.-Pero así será mas fácil pasar.-Pateo 4 veces mas y derribó la parte del árbol que estaba sobre la puerta.-Vamos.- Y avanzó hacía dentro.

Sentí que me ardía el estomago, así que caminé despacio.

Llegamos al patio, ese era un día feriado, no había clases.

Yo iba ese día por la práctica del equipo de porristas, Natsu, por que la capitana le pidió hacer un dibujo del equipo, por lo que tenía que tomar algunas fotografías para el modelo.

Me sentí incómoda, porque Natsu fotografiaba la práctica, pero pronto lo olvide, mientras bailábamos un remix de "Moves like jagger" de maroon five, La capitana dijo que nos tomáramos un descanso.

Me senté y bebí agua, miré hacía donde estaba Natsu, hablaba con la capitana y le mostraba las fotografías, noté que Natsu se ruborizó mientras la capitana hablaba y bajó la mirada, seguí bebiendo, me atraganté y tosí violentamente.

La capitana le dio tal abrazo a Natsu que casi lo derribó.

Me sentí extraña, me palpitó el corazón con fuerza y se me calentaron las orejas, me enfadé y los miré fijamente por un rato, a pesar de que la capitana lo había soltado, yo seguía molesta, no sabía porque, pero me molestaba y mucho. Quién era ella para abrazar a mi mejor amigo?

De repente el árbol bajo el que estaban sentados soltó 3 manzanas que golpearon a Natsu alegrándome el pensamiento, antes de que la capitana decidiera sobarle la cabeza, una de las chicas preguntó si podíamos continuar con la práctica.

La capitana salió corriendo, era el momento de ensayar la acrobacia mayor, un mortal doble hacia el frente realizado por Erza (La capitana) a mi me correspondía impulsarla y luego hacer un mortal hacia atrás, para quedar de espaldas a ella.

Nos pusimos en posición, aún me sentía molesta, hincada, vi a Natsu sacando fotos como loco, otra manzana le cayo en la cabeza, la Erza corrió hacía mi, me preparé a recibirla, pisó mis palmas y la levanté con fuerza.

Voló.

Voló veinte metros en el aíre, todos gritaron, voló hasta caer sobre las ramas del árbol bajo el que estaba Natsu, conforme caía, el árbol disminuía su velocidad, hasta caer, con suavidad relativa, en los brazos de Natsu. Sentí alivio hasta que noté que Natsu tenía una hemorragia nasal, miré hacía el árbol donde la falda de Erza se había atorado, la capitana y trató desesperadamente de taparse con su playera, (cosa inútil considerando que era una ombliguera) , una compañera corrio y le ató una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

Me enfurecí, apreté los dientes, Natsu saco el pañuelo que le presté y se limpio la nariz nuevamente.

Eso me hizo enfurecer aún mas.

Un viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente levantando las faldas de algunas compañeras, sentí calor en mis manos.

Pero mi furia cambio a miedo, cuando una rama gruesa cayó sobre el, corrí, estaba estaba conciente, pero tenía un rasguño profundo en el lado izquierdo de la cara.

-Estas bien?-Pregunté.

-Te lo parece?- Dijo cerrando el ojo izquierdo que se cubría de sangre por el corte que iba de su ceja a su mejilla, su bufanda se había desgarrado.

-No te toques.-Dije tomando la mano que se dirigía a la herida, a la vez que me sonrojaba un poco.

-Erza!-Grité-Que hago?

-Llévalo a la enfermería-Dijo la capitana, que había recuperado su falda, con una sonrisa traviesa.-Tendrás que curarlo tu misma. Sabes como, verdad?

-S-si.-Dije algo nerviosa.-Vamos.-Lo levanté por la mano con fuerza y comenzamos a caminar hacia la enfermería, en efecto, la enfermera no estaba, le pedí a Natsu que se sentara ssobre el catre, tome el botiquín que estaba en el escritorio y me senté a su lado.

Acerqué un poco mi rostro, para quitarle la bufanda que se manchaba de sangre, se sonrojó, por alguna razón sentí ternura, me miró raro, me dí cuenta de que sonreía y dejé de hacerlo, avergonzada, miré hacia otro lado, abrí la caja, limpie mis manos con gel antibacterial, llené un algodón con alcohol y se lo froté en la herida.

-Arde!.

-No te quejes.-Le dije- Como pasó?

Creo que una rama se rompió cuando Erza se atoró.

Presione el algodón, algo molesta.

-Itte!

-Desde cuando le tienes tanta confianza a la que hace unas horas para ti era "Scarlet"?

-Ah?! Ella me dijo que la llamase así. Deja de apretar el algodón, duele!

Dejé de presionar.

-Por que te abrazó?-Pregunté sonrojandome un poco.

-P-por que l-le gu-gustaban las fo-fotos.

-Por qué tartamudeas.-Pregunté molesta.

-Por nada.

Miré hacia abajo sin comprender lo que iba a decir.

-E-e-ell-ella...

-Que? Pasa algo?-preguntó el.

Cerré su herida con una gasa y cinta, cuando miré a la ventana me di cuenta de que estaba ruborizada, mucho.

-E-ella te gusta?-Pregunté mirando hacia el suelo.

-No! Que te hace pensar eso? Por que preg...

Levanté la mirada cuando dejó de hablar, el también tenía la mejillas encendidas de rubí.

-Es que...A decir verdad, a mi me gusta otra chica, desde hace mucho...

-No! No me lo digas, no se si...Pueda...Soportarlo.-Dije yo casi llorando.

Al alzar la mirada solo vi su cara acercándose a la mía, cerrando sus ojos.

Estaba asustada y muy confundida, lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar los ojos, que soltaron una lagrima.

Sentí su aliento, cada vez mas cerca, mi corazón palpitando a mil por hora en mis oídos.

La puerta se abrió, entro Erza.

-Oi Natsu! Y estas mejor?...Ara! Interrumpo algo?- Preguntó sonriente y sarcástica.

-No! No ves que somos amigos?-Miré a Natsu.-Verdad?

-Eh-si.-Dijo, algo desilucionado.

-Amigos eternamente.-Dije con una sonrisa falsa mientras tomaba su bufanda y se la ponía alrededor del cuello.

Mientras salíamos, me dí cuenta de algo.

Juraría.

Juraría que la bufanda de Natsu estaba rota.

**Fin del capi 4! Que dicen? Les gustó? Se enojaron por el beso interrumpido? Piensan que Erza esta OoC?**

**Dejen sus reviews! **

**Se despide Anika-chan! Ya-nee! °w°**


	5. Erza, la aterradora bruja del amor

**yoooooo minna-san!**

**Gracias por seguir este (no tan) pequeño fic.**

**Infinity Infinytum: Yo apenas estoy en preparatoria, pero y casi no duermo para poder escribir y leer fics! **

**TheHinata: Me alegra que te guste! Si habrá una escena de Natsu celosos, pero mas adelante.**

**°w° **

**y...etto...me gusta el sushi! °w°**

**Disfruten!**

**Cap.5 Erza, la bruja del amor.**

*Natsu Pov*

Maldición! Como pude estar tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez?

Casi logré besarla, mas importante aún ella no pareció rechazarme.

-Por que me pasa esto a mi! Eh, happy?-Le grité a mi gato.

-Aye!-Dijo este con su peculiar maullido.

Si tan solo hubiera sido un poco menos tímido, mas rápido.

Tocaron a la puerta, sacándome de mis berrinches.

Bajé y abrí la puerta.

-Scarlet? Que haces aquí?

-Vaya manera de recibir a las visitas, además te dije que me llamaras Erza.-Dijo la pelirroja.

-No eres exactamente la persona que mas deseo ver en este momento.

-Claro, lo imagino y en serio me disculpo por lo que paso.-Me dijo con una mirada, la verdad, muy sincera, para después continuar con desdén diciendo:-Me imagino que debió costarte mucho trabajo acercarte.

-Te burlas de mi?.

-Por que me burlaría de alguien que esta enamorado de su mejor amiga desde hace 5 años?

Entró a mi casa pasándome por un lado.

-Pasa, no hay problema.-Dije con sarcasmo.

-Era obvio que tu no me ibas a invitar a pasar.-Respondió ella.

-Bueno.-Dije cerrando la puerta con un respiro de resignación.-Que es lo que quieres? O solo viniste a burlarte de mi?

-Oh, claro que no.-Dijo poniendo a Happy sobre sus piernas y acariciando su cabeza ("Aye!" dijo este)-De hecho, yo vine a ayudarte, con Lucy por supuesto.

Sentí como mi rostro se teñia de carmesí.

-A-a que te refieres?-Pregunté, a la defensiva.

-Ah, por favor.-Dijo dándose un ligero golpe en la frente.-No puede ser mas obvio que ella te gusta.

-E-esp n-no es asunto t-tuyo!

-No tartamudees, me perturbas.

-Además. Tu como sabes que me gusta?.

Me miró como si fuera estúpido y dijo:

-Tartamudeaste cuando dije que te gusta, ayer casi la besabas, tomaste mas fotos de ella sola que del equipo entero y si tu cara se pone mas roja vas a desmayarte.-Dijo contando cada una con los dedos.

Traté de calmarme, pues en realidad me comenzó a doler la cabeza.

Erza tomó el paste que estaba sobre la mesa de la sala y comenzó a comérselo.

-Oye! Ese pastel mi papá me lo mandó del extranjero y soló queda esa rebanada!-Le dije enojado.

-Te molesta acaso?-Me dijo con una mirada que congelaría el sol y cortaría el diamante como si fuera mantequilla. Daba miedo.

-N-no, disfrútalo! Aye!.- Dije con una gotita en la frente.

-Yo te vine a ofrecer el "servicio de alcahueta."-Dijo ella, sonriente.

Tuve que poner una cara muy idiota, por que se río y me dijo:

-En la antigüedad una alcahueta era una mujer que ayudaba al enamorado a atraer a su prospecto, por medio de trampas y hechizos.

Yo seguía sin entender así que no dije nada, ella se molestó y dijo.

-Que te voy a ayudar a conquistar a Lucy! Idiota!.

-Ahhhhh.-Dije al fin, comprendiendo.-Y como vas a hacer eso?

-Tengo mis trucos.-Dijo, lamiendo la cuchara con malicia.

-Pero.-Dijo con una cara muy seria.-Debes estar dispuesto a hacer todo lo que yo diga.

-Y por que tendrías que o querrías ayudarme?

-Por que me parece divertido, y el Karma paga muy bien.

-Tendré que pagarte por esto?

-Ya decidiré como lo harás, por ahora, consideralo un regalo.

-Y que es lo que pretendes hacer?  
Dejo a Happy sobre el sofá lamió la cuchara por ultima vez y la dejo en el platillo dirigiéndose a la puerta, entonces dijo:

-Oh, ya verás! Será muy divertido!

Y se fue con una sonrisa de placer y malicia.

**Nee nee minna que piensan? que tendrá planeado Erza? muajaja esperen al siguiete cap. que probablemente este listo en un par de horas. °w° Ya-nee!**

**Adelanto:**

**L: Se veía tan diferente, p-pero realmente el traje le quedaba bien...**


	6. El concurso en la playa

**Minna, me alegra que les este gustando mi primer fic!**

**Bueno si han llegado hasta aquí es por algo, no?**

**a partir de ahora habrá algunos enredos, malentendidos y...un poco de...ecchi! / (me siento una persona pervertida, nya! No lo soy!)**

**Espero que les guste! **

**Cap5 Concurso en la playa.**

***Lucy Pov***

****-Les presento a su nuevo compañero del equipo de porristas, el es Natsu! Denle un fuerte rugido de bienvenida!

Era Erza la que hablaba, aparentemente Natsu decidió hacer la prueba para entrar al equipo, la capitana y la co-capitana (yo) teníamos que supervisar la prueba, no pude rechazarlo, literal, hizo una prueba increíble, el es mas fuerte y ágil de lo que parece.

Así que, ahora el lucía el traje negro con franjas rojas al costado, que era el uniforme del equipo de porristas, el contorno del dragón estampado con pintura metálica color plata resaltaba en su pecho, en realidad, el traje le quedaba bien y podía lucirlo.

-LUCY! TE ESTOY HABLANDO!

Erza gritó, sacándome de onda.

-Eh? Que?

-Que tanto le miras al nuevo?-me dijo con una sonrisa pícara-Estás roja.

Me cubrí la cara con la tabla de enlistado y dije:

-Mentira.

-Estas roja. Mucho, diría yo.

-No es cierto

-Que si.

-Que no!

-Que si!

-QUE NO!

-QUE SI!

-CÁLLENSE!-Gritó Natsu

Erza y yo nos miramos y soltamos una carcajada.

-Muy bien, vamos a comenzar!-Dijo Erza.

-Dragones rujan!-dije yo.

Comenzamos a bailar la coreografía y después las pirámides, en la punta: Juvia, Erza y yo.

El resto siguió con la coreografía. Después abrieron paso para la acrobacias principales, un mortal con split hecho por Juvia, un lateral doble con rebote de Levy, etc.

Venía de nuevo mi turno, el mortal combinado con Erza, rezando para no mandarla a volar otra vez, me puse en posición, Erza corrió. se apoyó en mis manos, la levanté, dio un mortal en el aire, era mi turno, me lance hacia atrás y ella hizo su segundo giro al mismo tiempo, quedando de espaldas la una a la otra, perfecto. Todos aplaudieron.

Erza me abrazó, celebrando que nuestra práctica y el "pequeño" accidente habían dado frutos.

En el equipo de sonido se escucho un "ding dong dan dong" que significaba la hora del almuerzo.

Por costumbre, fui a comer con Natsu, pero estaba con Erza, cosa que me disgustó, así que me alejé, vi que me miraba con ojos suplicantes mientras me iba, pero no le dí importancia y me retiré de manera mas arrogante de la que habría deseado.

*Natsu Pov¨*

-Deja de mirarla.-Me dijo Erza.-Esta celosa.

-Pero se va a enfadar conmigo.-Dije haciendo un puchero.

-Pon atención! Lucy tiene mucha facilidad para las rutinas en pareja, vamos a usar eso, vas a presentar la rutina que ensayamos ayer, pero!-Dijo haciendo énfasis.- Yo fingiré una lesión para que puedas hacer la rutina con Lucy.

-La de ayer?!-Dije sintiendo la sangre subir a mi cabeza.-Con trabajos me convenciste de hacerla contigo, no la haré con Lucy.

-Por qué?

-Tuve que cargarte por lugares incómodos.

-De verdad que eres un niño, relájate, es tu mejor opción.

Suspiré y dije: Solo espero que no me sangré la nariz.

*Fin Natsu pov¨*

*Normal Pov*

Terminó el descanso y volvieron al ensayo.

-Atención chicos!-Gritó Erza-Seguiremos con las acrobacias-Se dirigió a Natsu.-Es tu turno, novato.

-Ne-necesito una pareja.

-Aquí me tienes.-Respondió ella.

Natsu fingió expicar el procedimiento de la acrobacia.

-Ok-Dijo Erza.-Pero necesito estirarme un poco.

Flexionó las piernas 4 veces y fingió sentir dolor en la rodilla.

-Itte! Creo que me hice daño!Alguien tendrá que reemplazarme!

Nadie quiso ofrecerse, practicar una acrobacia con un novato era peligroso.

-Lucy!-Gritó Erza-Lo harás tu!

-Por qué yo?-protesto ella.

-Eres mi co-capitana, es tu trabajo, acércate para decirte los pasos.

-Me niego.-Dijo Lucy con calma.

-Te dije que te acercaras.-le dijo Erza con una mirada siniestra.

-Aye!- dijo Lucy con una gotita en la cabeza.

Conforme Erza explicaba, la cara de Lucy se ponía roja.

Cuando Erza terminó la explicación, Lucy corrió al lado de Natsu casi temblando, aún estaba muy roja.

Natsu parecía a punto de decir algo, pero la canción _Every time we touch_ de Cascada, no se lo permitió.

"De entre todas las canciones tuvo que escoger esa?!" Pensó Natsu con fastidio, miró a Lucy y todo rastro de sonrojo había desaparecido, siendo reemplazado por un semblante determinado y serio.

Comenzaron con la acrobacia.

Subió el pie derecho sobre la palma de Natsu , quien la levantó con poca dificultad, como si de una pluma se tratara, ella con un increíble equilibrio hizo una "pose de garza" estirando la pierna derecha hacía atrás y extendiendo los brazos como si fueran alas, con un fuerte impulso por parte de Natsu, hizo un peligroso mortal hacía atrás, para ser atrapada por el pecho y el abdomen, impulsada nuevamente por un ahora ruborizado Natsu, hizo un "helicóptero" un giro sobre su propio eje, fue atrapada nuevamente por la misma zona, Natsu la bajó e hizo un mortal doble hacía atrás al igual que ella, con perfecta sincronizacion, Natsu se paró de cabeza e inclino las piernas donde lucy se sentó, la volvió a levantar, flexionó las rodillas y la lanzó, con un rapido movimiento volvió a ponerse de pie justo a tiempo para sostener a Lucy por las piernas mientras ella formaba un split sobre la cabeza de Natsu.

La puso en el suelo con delicadeza y ambos hicieron una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento.

Sus compañeros estaban sorprendidos, gritando y aplaudiendo los alzaron en brazos.

-SILENCIO!-Gritó Erza.-Natsu, Lucy, eso fue increíble! A partir de ahora ustedes tienen la acrobacia principal.

-No estoy de acuerdo!-Se escuchó una voz.

-Quien dijo eso?-Preguntó Erza.

-Fui yo!-dijo un chico de cabello oscuro, que no traía camisa.

-Es Gray, un novato también.-Aclaró Lucy.- Pero...Por que no trae camisa-Preguntó con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Me he esforzado mucho para tener la mejor acrobacia!-Dijo Gray.-Y no permitiré que un cabeza de cerillo con suerte me quite la oportunidad sin siquiera haber demostrado lo que valgo!

-A quien llamas cabeza de cerillo?! Maldito striper!

-Mas les vale que no peleen.-dijo Erza con una mirada aterradora, provocando que eos dos se abrazaran cual mejores amigos.-En cuanto a ti, Gray. Demuestra lo que vales entonces!

-Al igual que la flamita, necesito pareja, no sería justo que fuera con la misma, así que...-Miró a las chicas de su equipo.-Tu me ayudarás.-Dijo señalando a una chica de cabello azul.

-Su nombre es Juvia.-Intervino Lucy.- Y no tiene por que ayudarte si no quiere, mucho menos si se lo pides de esa forma tan arrogante.

Gray suspiró y se acercó a la peliazul.

-Podrías, por favor, ser mi compañera?-Dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

-C-claro.-Respondió Juvia con un leve sonrojo.

Se acercaron y empezó a sonar la canción _shut up and drive_ de Rihana.

Gray sujetó a Juvia por las manos y con mucha firmeza la levanto sobre su cabeza, la fuerza y equilibrio de Juvia se vio reflejado tambien, entonces Gray la arrojó en el aire, donde Juvia hizo un mortal hacía el frente, al mismo tiempo que gray saltaba de espaldas 4 veces, avanzando, Juvia no necesito que la atrapasen, aterrizó con firmeza por si sola y se dirigió hacia Gray también saltando, solo que ella lo hizo hacía el frente, para ser interceptada con firmeza de la cintura, Gray la bajó con cuidado y volvió ha hacer 3 mortales hacia atrás, pero dirigiéndose al lado contrario, para terminar de espaldas en un arco, Juvia Hizo 3 mortales también, uno hacía el frente, uno hacia atrás, y uno mas hacia el frente, con este ultimo aterrizo en el abdomen de Gray, al que utilizo como impulsó para terminar con un mortal doble hacia el frente.

Gray se levantó se paró junto a Juvia y ambos hicieron una reverencia.

Todos miraban con la boca abierta.

-QUE NI SE LES OCURRA HACER ESCÁNDALO!-Gritó Erza, poniendo a todos muy asustados.-Realmente que es una decisión difícil, y por desgracia no nos queda mucho tiempo, así que, tengo un plan, lo más necesario en una acrobacia en pareja es la armonía, por lo que la pareja que se llevé mejor durante el viaje y el tiempo previo al torneo será la acrobacia principal-Concluyó Erza.

-Torneo? Que torneo?-Preguntó Natsu.

-El torneo de animación del año! En el se decide cual es el mejor equipo de porristas de todo Fiore!-Dijo Lucy con emoción.-Es en la playa!

-E-en la playa?-Natsu tragó saliva co nerviosismo.-Y cuando nos vamos?

-Mañana en la mañana.-Anuncio Erza.

-Co-como llegaremos allá?-Preguntó Natsu con una gotita en la nuca.

-En un viaje de 3 horas en autobús.-Dijo Lucy mirando con pena a su amigo que había perdido el color natural de sus mejillas y e sostenía el estomago intentando contener una nausea.

**u.u Pobre natsu, bueno... que opinan? por favor dejen sus reviews!**

**Adelanto:**

**El chico de cabello azul miró hacia la playa donde de varios autobuses dejaban a jovenes de ddiferentes preparatorias. "La competencia, pobres, no saben a lo que se enfrentan." pensó con arrogancia y siguió mirando con desdén hasta que alguien llamo su atención...**

**Eso es todo minna-san!**

**Ya-nee! °w°**


	7. Cabellos de zafiro

**Minna-san! gomen por lo del cap anterior, lo subí a las 3 de la mañana, es que fui arrastrada a una cena familiar que termino a las 2 am! **

**Infinity infinitium: Yo creí que el que el que natsu sujetara a Lucy del pecho y la tuviera abierta de piernas sobre su cabeza era ecchi! por lo menos ligerito! Soy una criatura inocente en un mundo prevertido! T-T **

**PD: Este cap es muy cortito!**

**Sin mas que decir disfruten el siguiente cap! °w°**

**Cap 7 Cabellos de zafiro.**

***Normal Pov***

****Eran temprano, alrededor de las 11 de la mañana, aunque las playas ya estaban abarrotadas de gente, sin embargo a el parecía no importarle.

Era alto y fornido, llevaba un short color negro salpicado de azul eléctrico, sus ojos eran de un tenue color avellana, y alrededor del ojo derecho desde la sien hasta la mejilla tenía una marca de nacimiento algo peculiar, surcaba las olas en una tabla blanca con la leyenda _I´m sexy and i know it, _además de llevar unos audífonos a prueba de agua en la cabeza, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención en ese joven eran sus cabellos, de un azul tan brillante que se podría confundir con una zafiro.

La ola lo llevó hasta la orilla cuando una hilera de autobuses se acercaba.

"La competencia." Pensó el, irritado al ver que venían llenos de jóvenes.

-Pobres!-Dijo para sí con arrogancia mientras se recogía con la mano los húmedos cabellos hacía atrás.-No saben a lo que se enfrentan.

Siguió mirando con desdén a los que bajaban, poniendo una expresión de asco y bajándole una gotita de sudor al ver a un muchacho de cabello rosa que tenía apariencia de haber vomitado al menos 3 veces.

Pero ese muchacho no salió solo, una joven de cabello largo y rubio venía tras el, aparentemente tratando de calmarlo.

El peliazul la miró con interés y detenimiento.

Rubia, de ojos achocolatados y un cuerpo de infarto, vestía un minishort de color negro y una camiseta blanca con el estampado del instituto fairy tail en color rosa, y un guante sin dedos hasta la muñeca con las mismas características en la mano derecha, miraba al pelirrosa con una expresión maternal de preocupación, mientras que este volvía el estomago una vez mas.

En los audífonos del joven sonaba la canción _Who´s that chick? _De Rihana y David Guetta.

-No tengo idea.-Dijo con una sonrisa de galán de cine.-Pero lo voy a averiguar.

**Fin del cap minna! Siiiiiii! Jelal intentará conquistar a Lucy! Creen que lo logre? Mi opinion no cuenta por que yo soy la que lo escribe así que mejor no digo nada. :3**

**Nos leemos al rato! Ya-nee! **

***Adelanto***

**-Lo siento, pero hubo una confusión con las habitaciones!**

**°w°**


	8. Confusión en la cama, armonía nocturna

**Minna! Continuemos con esta historia! Mi cerebro otaku dice que esto va para muuuuuy largo!**

**No puedo dejar de escribir! T.T **

**Comencemos! **

**Cap 8 Confusión en la cama.**

-Atención por favor.-Dijo sonriente una moderadora de cabellos largos y blancos, intentando calmar a los mas de 200 adolescentes en la recepción del hotel.

-Chicos! Atención!-Repitió, pero nadie le hizo caso, exasperada, una muchacha parecida a ella, pero de cabellos cortos y un poco mas bajita le arrebató el micrófono y gritó:

-CÁLLENSE!

El silencio se hizo presente tras el gemido que lanzaron las bocinas.

La muchacha devolvió el micrófono y se sentó.

-Gracias Lissa-chan.-Dijo la moderadora.-Jovenes.-Dijo dirigiéndose al público.-Mi nombre es Mirajane y les doy la bienvenida al 12vo torneo nacional rítmico-acrobático. Se presentan aquí 32 escuelas preparatorias, para fomentar el ejercicio, la sana convivencia, solidaridad, cooperación y organización. Como ya...

El micrófono le fue arrebatado nuevamente por la chica que puso el silencio.

-Nee-chan, eres aburrida.-Dijo esta.-Me permites darles la bienvenida a mi?

-Adelante.-Autorizó la mayor con una sonrisa.

-Chicos y chicas! Saben ya que este concurso es para demostrar cual es la mejor escuela de todo Fiore!

Hubo un grito de emoción.

-Den su mejor esfuerzo! El concurso es comienza el próximo viernes! Tienen 7 días para convivir entre escuelas y esta noche. Habrá una gran fiesta para darles la bienvenida! Arréglense y nos vemos en la playa a las 7:30! Además, es probable que antes de que terminé la noche les de una gran sorpresa!

Hubo un griterío general y todos empezaron a reunirse yendo a sus habitaciones.

-Me sorprendes Lissa-chan.-Dijo Mira, sonriente.

-Debes esforzarte mas Mira-neechan! No crees que debiste mostrarles tu secreto?

-Ara! Es muy pronto para asustarlos de esa manera!-Dijo Mira sonriendo.

Dentro de una de las _suites_ familiares estaba el joven surfista.

-Capitán.- Dijo una chica que estaba en la puerta.-A que hora salimos?

-A la hora que se indicó, 7:30, avísale a los demás, no hagan tonterías.

La chica se fue.

-Esto será divertido.-Dijo el chico para sí.

En otro edificio del mismo hotel, Natsu y Lucy discutían con Erza.

-Tiene que haber un error!-Dijo Lucy, llena de pánico.

-Precisamente por eso es que estamos en este problema.-Dijo Erza asintiendo.-En cada habitación hay 2 camas matrimoniales, rentamos 7 habitaciones para los 26 integrantes del equipo, 13 hombres, 13 mujeres , 4 personas por habitación, separadas por hombres y mujeres, se llenan 6 habitaciones y sobran 2, ustedes.-Explicó Erza.-Así que dormirán juntos.

-Pero por que nosotros?-Reclamó Lucy.

-Por que son amigos de la infancia, pensé que ya habrían dormido juntos antes.

-Pues si, pero...

-Entonces no hay problema!-Dijo Erza.-Además de este error sacamos provecho extra!

-Provecho?-Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Así es! Como aún no hemos decidido la acrobacia principal y el criterio para elegir a la pareja es la armonía, al dormir juntos convivirán mas! Así que rentamos una habitación mas para que Juvia y Gray duerman juntos también.-Dijo Erza sonriendo.

A Natsu y Lucy se les escapó una gotita de sudor.

Erza se fue y ellos suspiraron, resignados.

-Ah! Por cierto!-Gritó Erza a lo lejos.-No quedaban habitaciones familiares tendrán, que usar una matrimonial! Dormirán en la misma cama!

-Que hacemos?-Preguntó Natsu.

-Vamos.-Dijo Lucy señalando la habitación.-Necesito un bañarme.

Caminó unos pasos, se detuvo, volteo a mirar a Natsu, sonrojada y le dijo:

-Yo sola! Tu te bañarás después! Por que te sonrojas?!

Salió corriendo rumbo a la habitación.

-Yo no pensaba nada raro.-Dijo Natsu rascándose la cabeza.-La que te sonrojaste fuiste tu.

Natsu también entró al cuarto.

-No mires.-Dijo Lucy detrás de la puerta del baño.-

-No pensaba hacerlo.-Dijo Natsu

Natsu se dirigió al cuarto, pretendiendo mirar la televisión, pero al entrar se escandalizó, no solo porque realmente tendrían que dormir en la misma cama, sino porque toda la habitación parecía estar diseñada para recién casados, había 2 copas y vino en una botella, junto a una canasta en la que había pétalos de rosa, chocolates, colonia para hombre y una botellita con un líquido extraño, también había una nota, Natsu la leyó:

"Buena suerte y esfuérzate! 3 Erza.

Natsu arrugó la nota y escondió las cosas en un cajón en el que después puso sus calzoncillos y boxers para asegurarse de que Lucy no las encontrara.

-Que haces?-Preguntó Lucy al salir del baño.

-Guardo mis Ehhh?!-Gritó Natsu sorprendido porque Lucy usaba solamente una toalla.

-No me mires! Sal de aquí para que pueda cambiarme.-Dijo ella, incómoda.

Natsu salió del cuarto y entró al baño. Se metió en la regadera y se puso a pensar.

"No puedo creer que vaya a dormir en la misma cama con ella, es cierto que quizá dormimos juntos ante, pero en camas separadas."

Imaginó a Lucy durmiendo a su lado recargada en su pecho y rodeando sus hombros en un abrazo y enrojeció.

"No pienses cosas raras." Se dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Salió de la regadera, se secó y envolvió con una toalla y salió del baño.

Al ver a Lucy se quedo sin aliento.

Llevaba un vestido blanco, que terminaba apenas sobre sus muslos, era _straple _y con tres flores negras descendiendo desde su pecho hasta su abdomen, llevaba un corazón de cristal adornando su cabello, que estaba recogido como si llevará una aureola tras la cabeza, zapatos de tacón con listones blancos que le ascendían por la pantorrilla. Jamas la había visto tan bella.

-Qu-que fachas son esas?!- Preguntó Natsu sorprendido y rojo.

Lucy, que no había notado a Natsu salir del baño, volteo y se tapo los ojos, ruborizada, al ver que solo iba cubierto por una toalla.

-E-esa es mi línea!-Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Nos vemos luego.-Dijo y salió.

Lucy caminó despacio hacía el ascensor mientras pensaba:

"Que habrá querido decir con "fachas?" me veré fea o rara? Además, desde cuando Natsu tiene un cuerpo tan atlético? Es...en cierto modo...sexy. NO! NO! NO! Que diablos pienso? El es como mi hermano! Aunque, realmente estará mal que piense que el es atractivo? Será que en realidad el...?"

-LUCY!

Lucy se sorprendió por el gritó y se dio la vuelta, la que gritaba era Erza.

-Amiga! Te ves preciosa!

-Gracias!-Dijo como respuesta y sonrió.

Miró el vestido entubado color negro sin tirantes que llevaba su amiga, los largos y brillantes cabellos rojos que le caían sobre la espalda y los hombros, el adorno de plata con su nombre que llevaba sujeto en el brazo izquierdo y exclamó:

-Pero si tu te ves increíble!

-Tu crees?

-Claro!

-Oye pero...-Dijo mientras sonreía y hablaba seductoramente.-Natsu no dijo nada?

En la cara sonriente de Lucy apareció una pequeña vena en la sien.

-Dijo: "Que fachas son esas?" Nada mas.

"Idiota" Pensó Erza.

Entonces sonó el timbre de un teléfono.

Sabiendo que no era el suyo, Lucy buscó bolsillos en la ropa de Erza.

Ella apartó un poco la tela del escote en su vestido y sacó un celular de color plateado con detalles en color bronce del reducido espacio entre sus senos.

-Este...Po-por que traes allí el télefono?

-Por que no tengo bolsillos. En donde lo llevas tu?

Lucy se ruborizó y se alzo un poco el vestido dejando ver un _i-phone _dentro de una cinta de velcro.

-Normalmente me lo pongo en el brazo cuando salgo a correr.

-Mmmmm. Así que me regañas por llevar el celular en el pecho, mientras tu lo llevas atado a la pierna.

-No te regañé.

-Olvídalo.-Dijo contestando el teléfono.-Baja.-Dijo a Lucy.- Cuando termine de hablar te alcanzo.

Lucy se alejó y Erza se acercó el teléfono al oido.

-Acaso eres estúpido?-Dijo ella.

-Oye! El que quiere quejarse soy yo!

-Normalmente no le dices "que fachas son esas?!" a la chica que te gusta.

-Ya la viste?! Esta preciosa! No supe reaccionar. Que te dijo?

-Que actuaste como idiota.

-Me puso nervioso verla así, además, no es para eso que te llamo, dime. Que diablos eran todas esas cosas que dejaste en nuestro cuarto?!

-Ah, pues era...

-Ya se lo que era! Pero por que lo dejaste aquí?

-Creí que te ayudaría a crear un ambiente romántico.

-Es muy pronto para eso!

-Bueno, entonces no lo uses. Ah! Por cierto, ten cuidado con la colonia, no te pongas mucha por que tiene feromonas.

-Tu estas loca, además. Que es el liquido de la botellita azul?

-Pues, escóndelo en la bebida de Lucy y lo sabrás.

Dijo esto y colgó.

**Fin del cap**

**Lo se, un poco irrelevante a la historia, pero aun así es parte de ella!**

**Nos leemos luego nakamas!**

**Ya-nee!**

***Adelanto¨***

**Un teléfono sonó, el muchacho metió las manos a los bolsillos por instinto y le dijo a Lucy.**

**-Creo que es el tuyo.**

**°w°**


	9. Seductor de sangre azteca

**Anika-chan esta de vuelta! MALDITOS SEAN LOS EXÁMENES PARCIALES DE PREPARATORIA! NO ME DEJAN RESPIRAR!**

**Que por que público el fic a esta hora 1:37 am? Pues tengo muchas excusas: La pelea de Chavez (Que perdió, cierto :() me hizo encabronar, salí de fiesta, no tenía ganas y mañana tengo que desfilar! No quierp desfilar! T-T **

**Bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que están siguiendo el fic de esta pequeña inutil!**

**Así que aquí lo tienen!**

**Cap. 9 Seductor de sangre azteca.**

****Lucy esperaba el ascensor y pensaba.

"Dios, por favor que mi teléfono no suene!"

El ascensor abrió las puertas y ella entró.

Dentro estaba también el chico de cabello azul-

-Hola!-Dijo este, sonriendo.

-Hola.-Respondió Lucy con una sonrisa también.

-Como te llamas?

-Lucy.

-Que hermoso nombre!-Dijo el muchacho sonriente.-Aunque, la dueña del nombre es mas hermosa aún.

Lucy se ruborizó y miró al muchacho.

-Gracias, y como tellamas tu?

-Jellal, Jellal Temach Fernández, un placer conocerte.-Dijo ofreciendo su mano, ella la tomó y el se la besó, ella sonrio ante el gesto, mas roja que antes, el era mas alto que ella, llevaba un pantalón blanco de pana y una camisa negra con un estampado en plata de un lenguaje que ella no conocía, sus zapatos eran simples de vestir, olía a jabón, nada que mostrara un rastro de metrosexualidad, y sin embargo, resultaba muy atractivo.

-Te gusta mi camisa?-Dijo al notarse observado.-Mi mamá la hizo.- Ella se mostró sorprendida.

-De verdad? Esta muy bien hecha.

-Mas bien.-Dijo el rascándose la cabeza.-Ella la diseño, mi mamá es diseñadora.

-Ahhh, lo siento, malinterprete las cosas.-Dijo Lucy.

-No te preocupes. Quieres saber que significa?

Ella asintió.

-Este de abajo _tlakokolistli.-_Dijo señalándose bajo las costillas del lado izquierdo.-significa "odio", este _yolotli.-_Se señalo el pecho del lado izquierdo.-Significa "corazón", y este último.-Dijo señalándose bajo el corazón.-_Semankak_ _moyoleuki_, significa "eterno enamorado" es idioma nahuatl.-finalizó Jellal con una sonrisa.

-Por que en nahuatl?

-Es que mi padre es francés, por eso me llamo Jellal, pero mi madre es mexicana, y tiene una herencia azteca directa, es muy orgullosa de su cultura y la refleja en su trabajo, conservó el apellido de mi madre, por que a mi papá le fascina que ella sea tan terca, y quiere que la conozcan.

-Es por eso que te llamas Temach? Que significa?

-Vaya! Eres la primera que no olvida mi segundo nombre, Temach es un diminutivo para "temachtli" que significa "confianza."-Se acerco y tomó la mano de Lucy.-Así que ya lo sabes! Si tienes algún problema, puedes contármelo! Confianza es mi segundo nombre!-Dijo esto y le mostró una muy cálida sonrisa.

"Que lindo es este chico." Pensó ella correspondiendo a la sonrisa.

-Dijiste que tu madre es diseñadora?-Preguntó Lucy.-No será Citlalli Fernández?

-Esa es mi madre!-Respondió Jellal.-Por que lo preguntas?

Lucy se emociono y tomó ambas manos del muchacho.

-Mi mamá lleva meses buscando la manera de contactarla! Le encanta su trabajo y quiere hacer un diseño en sociedad con ella!

-Tu mamá? Es diseñadora tambien?

-Si! Layla Heartphilia!

-Eres la hija de Layla Heartphilia?! Mi madre admira a la tuya! No puedo creerlo! Que pequeño es el mundo!

-Crees que podamos hacer que nuestras madres entren en contacto?-Preguntó Lucy emocionada.-Mi mami se pondrá muy contenta cuando sepa que conozco al hijo de...

Fue interrumpida por el sonido de un teléfono.

Jellal, por instinto, metió las manos en los bolsillos, mientras Lucy se ruborizaba bastante.

-Me parece que es el tuyo.-Dijo mirándola, como intentando adivinar donde estaba su celular.

Con manos temblorosas ella alzó poco a poco su vestido.

-Que-que haces?!-Preguntó nervioso Jellal.

Tomó el celular atado a su pierna, y Jellal suspiró con alivio.

-Disculpa-Dijo Lucy y se acercó el teléfono al oído.-Hola?

-Kosei? Me disculpas por lo que te dije? Es que yo...-

La llamada quedo interrumpida cuando Lucy colgó con violencia.

-No era nada importante.-Dijo guardando el celular rápidamente.

-Bueno, entonces, bailarás conmigo?-Preguntó, inocente, Jellal.

-Eh?!-Dijo Lucy desconcertada.

-Me gustaría mucho que bailaras conmigo. Aceptas?

-Pues...-Pero su repuesta fue interrumpida nuevamente por que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron (Estaban en el piso 25, por eso tardaron tanto XD) y entraron 5 emocionadas chicas haciendo escándalo.

-Capitán! Ellas quieren que declamé el poema _finalle_!-Y arrastraron al peliazul fuera del ascensor, rumbo a la playa.

-Te buscaré luego!-Gritó el a manera de despedida.

Lucy salió del ascensor bastante confundida y se dio cuenta de que Erza estaba recargada en la pared siguiendo con la mirada al chico que se alejaba. (Que como llegó Erza antes que Lucy del piso 25 sin sudar? Recuerden por favor que hablamos de Erza! XD)

-Erza-Dijo, pero ella no respondió.-Te pasa algo? Responde!

Desorientada, Erza reaccionó y se ruborizó.

-Eh? Dijiste algo Lucy?

Lucy suspiró y dijo:

-Nada, busquemos donde sentarnos.

Eligieron una mesa cerca de la pista de baile, se sentaron y un mesero les sirviouna bebida, al dar el primer sorbo, Lucy pensó:

"Debido a un error, debo dormir con mi mejor amigo, que se me declaró 3 semanas atrás, y que piensa, además, que no lo recuerdo, llevo un vestido que me hace ver rara, vi a Natsu casi denudo y me agradó, llevo el teléfono atado a la pierna, un muchacho con herencia azteca y francesa, que además es el hijo de una diseñadora que mi madre adora, me invitó a bailar para después ser secuestrado por 5 chicas, mi mejor amiga, que lleva el celular dentro del escote, tuvo un "enamoramiento a primera vista" del mismo muchacho, es el primer dí de las proximas 3 semanas que estaré aquí y aún no empieza la fiesta."

Soltó un largo y cansado suspiro a la vez que una gotita de sudor le bajaba por la sien.

"Esta noche no puede ser mas rara."

Que equivocada estaba.

**Fin del cap 9! **

**Que por que Jellal es parte mexicano? Bueno pues yo quería meter un poco de mi país ya que hoy se celebra la independencia! Así que me aproveche del apellido de Jellal y le puse un segundo nombre azteca! **

**Que les pareció? Lamento si la historia se desenvuelve de forma muy lenta, es que se me ocurren tantas cosas!**

**Ya-nee!°w°**


	10. El alcohol traerá problemas

**Yoooo! Minna-san!**

**Debido a que ahora mismo no tengo tiempo (ni ganas) de escribir, decido saltarme la cháchara y pasar directo al cap. 10**

**Solo una cosa, a mi amigo Infinity infinytum: Soy de una ciudad chiquita en el sur de Guanajuato. °w°**

**Cap.10 **

**El alcohol traerá problemas. (Mega spoiler el titulo! XD)**

Natsu caminaba pesadamente hacía el baño, llevaba ropa casual y sandalias.

"Está enojada." Pensó. "Está muy enojada y no querrá hablar conmigo."

Llegó al baño de hombres donde Erza lo esperaba.

-Muévete y ponte esto.-Dijo ella entregándole una bolsa negra.

Demasiado deprimido para discutir o protestar, entró al baño a cambiarse.

Pasados unos minutos, salió con un pantalón de tubo color celeste, una playera blanca tan ceñida que apenas le permitía respirar, unos lentes de marco amarillo sin cristal, tenis _converse_ negros y una chamarra de cuero sintético color rojo.

Erza lo miró y dijo:

-Nop, el estilo _hipster_ definitivamente no te queda. Ponte esto.

Y le ofreció otra bolsa oscura.

-Tenías eso cuando entré?

-No importa, solo póntelo.

El sólo se encogió de hombros y entró nuevamente al baño.

Salió de nuevo, esta vez con una camisa de algodón color rojo, un pantalón de vestir negro, mocasines y un saco del mismo color.

-Te ves mucho mejor, pero… -Le abrió el saco y le acomodo las solapas, también le abrió 3 botones de la camisa, haciendo notar el hueso de la clavícula.

-Mejor así. Que traes ahí?-Preguntó Erza señalando su cuello.

-Mi bufanda.

-Quítatela.

-Eh? Por qué?

-No combina, y estamos a 30 grados. Te ves raro. Dámela.

-No!

-Dámela.-Dijo Erza mirándolo fijamente, y con cierto tono maternal.

El dio un largo suspiro y le entregó la bufanda.

-Muy bien ahora..-Dijo ella metiéndole la mano en el bolsillo del saco y sacando una botellita de color rojo.

-Estoy seguro de que eso no estaba allí cuando me cambie! –Dijo Natsu, sorprendido.

-Eres muy despistado.-Dijo Erza rociándolo 2 veces mientras se cubría la boca y la nariz.

-Ahora, ve y busca a Lucy.

-Voy.-Dijo él y se alejó muy despacio.

"Esa actitud no sirve." Pensó Erza.

-_Doki, doki, koi!.-_Susurro ella, señalando a Natsu.

El levanto los hombros y camino erguido con pasos rápidos, mostraba seguridad.

-Mucho mejor.-Dijo Erza para sí.

Natsu caminó hacia el salón, sonriente.

"Por alguna razón, me siento muy feliz! Aunque, me pregunto, Por qué Erza se cubrió la nariz cuando me puso el perfume?"

Llego al salón y buscó a Lucy con la mirada, cuando la encontró, caminó hacia ella con decisión.

-Lucy!-Le dijo cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca.

Ella se sobresaltó cuando lo vio, también tuvo un muy leve sonrojo.

-Natsu! No dijiste que no te ibas a arreglar mucho? Donde está tu bufanda?

-No me parece que este muy arreglado y Erza me la quitó, pero eso no importa, Lucy quiero pedirte algo.-

-Q-que pasa?-Ella se puso nerviosa ante el semblante serio de su amigo, pero vio como después sonreía, esa sonrisa siempre la hacía sentirse tranquila, por lo que también sonrió.

-Quieres bail…-Pero fue interrumpido por una chica que lo jalaba del saco.

-Baila conmigo por favor!-Dijo ella, emocionada.

La sonrisa de Lucy se esfumó, siendo reemplazada por un gesto de molestia.

-Te hablan, ve a bailar con ella.

-Pero yo…-Nuevamente fue interrumpido al ser arrastrado a la pista de baile.

Perdió la cuenta de con cuantas chicas bailó, una tras otra no paraban de aparecer, sin embargo se daban por vencidas en seguida al no ver interés alguno en la mirada del pelirrosa.

Cuando al fin lo dejaron en paz, Natsu buscó a Erza, que estaba rechazando rotundamente a un joven.

-Que me rociaste?-Preguntó el.

-Un perfume con feromonas, a mi no me afecta a menos que respire el liquido directamente.

-Por eso te tapaste la nariz?

-Así es, aunque…-Dijo ella con un brillo de victoria en los ojos.-De seguro que Lucy cayó rendida a tus pies.

-Te equivocas.-Dijo Natsu con un aura de depresión.-De hecho, creo que fue a la única a quien no le afectó.

-De verdad?-Preguntó Erza, extrañada.-Eso es muy raro.

-Ahora. Qué debo hacer?

Erza pensó un momento y se acerco a Natsu, Metió la mano en el bolsillo interno del saco y saco una botella pequeña con un liquido azul, igual a la que estaba en la canasta del dormitorio.

-Como es que haces eso?-Preguntó Natsu.

-Escucha bien.-Dijo Erza ignorando la pregunta.-Baila con Lucy, asegúrate de que está pensando en ti, entonces, dale a beber algo que contenga el líquido de esta botella.

-Q-que pasará?

-Es una poción que revela y amplifica los verdaderos sentimientos, sean cuales sean, cuando le des esto sabrás si tu amor por Lucy es correspondido…O si no lo es.

Natsu tragó, nervioso.

-Ok, lo haré.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia donde estaba Lucy.

-NATSU!-Gritó Erza.

-Que?!-Dijo Natsu a punto de tirar la botella, que prefirió guardar en el saco.

-Tienes que asegurarte de no mezclar la poción con alcohol, traería grandes consecuencias.

-C-como que?

-Nada fatal, pero considero que sería algo muy incomodo para Lucy.

-D-de acuerdo.

Y se fue hacia donde estaba Lucy.

Pero antes de llegar, un joven de camisa negra la sacó a bailar.

Natsu sintió como le hervían las orejas. Como se atrevía él, un total desconocido a bailar con SU Lucy? Apretó los puños con fuerza y caminó hacia la pareja, dispuesto a decapitar al muchacho.

Pero entonces vio a Lucy.

Estaba sonriendo y hablando con el muchacho, tenía un muy leve sonrojo y le rodeaba el cuello con las manos.

La expresión en la cara de Lucy le provocó un fuerte dolor en el pecho, los ojos le ardieron, avisando que las lagrimas deseaban salir, se quedo un momento observando el abrazo que el tanto deseaba recibir, entonces, corrió al baño y se sentó en un rincón, sin poder contener las lagrimas por más tiempo.

Unos minutos más tarde, entró un joven alto con una marca en el rostro: Jellal.

Lo miro con extrañeza mientras Natsu intentaba limpiar sus lagrimas

-Por que lloras?-Preguntó

-No te interesa!-Respondió Natsu entre hipos.

Jellal se sento a su lado y lo miró como alguien miraría a un hermano menor.

-Las mujeres son crueles, debería ser un crimen querer las tanto, nos manejan a su antojo.

-Y tu como aves que lloro por una mujer?

-Oh, entonces no estaba equivocado. Quieres contarle un amigo?

-Como puedes ser mi amigo si ni siquiera se tu nombre?

-Buena respuesta. Jellal Temach Fernández.-Dijo ofreciéndole su mano.

Natsu la tomo y dijo

-Natsu Aarón Dragneel.-

-Entonces. Que paso?

- Llevo mucho tiempo enamorado de mi mejor amiga, quería bailar con ella, pero alguien se me adelantó, ver como sonreía cuando lo abrazaba…Me dolió, mucho.

-Y que haces aquí?! Ve y conquístala!

-Qué?

-Mueve el trasero y ve por ella!

Jellal apretó con fuerza el hombro de Natsu.

-ANDA!

Algo se encendió dentro de Natsu.

-Tienes razón! Debo ir por ella!

-Así se habla!-Gritó a Natsu, que ya se alejaba.-No pensé que tendría que usar mi poder tan pronto.

Natsu corrió a donde estaba Lucy, pero freno con violencia.

"Bailar con ella no es suficiente. Tengo que hacer algo espectacular!"

Salió corriendo y subió por las escaleras, demasiado entusiasmado para usar el lento ascensor.

En la cocina de hotel estaban 2 jovencitas, una de ellas de corto cabello blanco era quien dio el discurso de bienvenida: Lissana.

-Wendy. Apúrate y trae la botella!-Dijo Lissana al lado de una gran fuente llena de lo que parecía ser coctel de piña.

La otra chica, obviamente más joven que la primera y de cabello azul oscuro le dijo:

-Lissana-san no estoy muy segura de esto.

-Yo prometí una sorpresa y eso haré! Solo es un poco de diversión!

Le arrebato la botella de tequila que tenía en la mano y la vació en la fuente.

-Bien. Vamos.

Y ambas salieron de allí.

Natsu llegó a la playa jadeando con una caja en las manos, la puso sobre la arena y volvió a correr al salón, volvió con una jarra llena de líquido y dos vasos y los puso junto a la caja.

Entró de nuevo al salón e interrumpió a Lucy quien platicaba con Juvia.

-Nee Lucy, puedes venir conmigo? Quiero mostrarte algo.

-Si no hay más remedio.- Respondió la rubia con desagrado, obviamente seguía molesta por la cantidad de pretendientes que tenía su amigo.

Caminaron juntos hacia la playa.

-Juvia también quiere que Gray la llame en privado.-Dijo la peliazul con un suspiro.

-Hey, Juvia!-Hablando del diablo se asoma.-Puedo hablar contigo?

-C-claro.-Dijo la chica sin ocultar su sonrojo.

En la playa estaban sentados en la arena Lucy y Natsu.

-Que querías mostrarme?-Pregunto la rubia, intentando no mirarlo.

-Esto.- Natsu abrió la caja a su lado y saco un objeto extraño que tenía una mecha, la cual encendió.

Salieron chispas y se dirigieron al cielo, eran amarillas, y cuando llegaron a su punto más alto explotaron de nuevo, dibujando el rostro de Lucy.

Ella estaba atónita, con la boca abierta y muy roja.

-Llevo mucho tiempo trabajando en ese.-Dijo Natsu, quien había encendido una fogata frente a los dos.

La rubia pensó mucho mientras Natsu encendía otros fuegos artificiales, formaban estrellas, nombres, el escudo de fairy tail y otras cosas, al final, dijo algo muy diferente a lo que estaba pensando.

-Natsu. Porque te gusta tanto el fuego?

El Pelirrosa miró la fogata, pensó un momento y dijo.

-El fuego es como estar enamorado, si lo cuidas, te brinda calor, te es útil para muchas cosas, además de que es muy hermoso ver sus colores y la forma en que se mueve, me tranquiliza, pero, al mismo tiempo es muy peligroso, al encenderlo tomas un riesgo de salir herido, pero confías en que no te lastimará.

Lucy escuchó las palabras de su amigo y se sintió muy extraña, su corazón latía y vio algo en el chico que nunca antes había visto, una pasión y entrega detrás de su semblante infantil, como si hubiera querido ocultarlo.

-Pasa algo?-Dijo Natsu, ya que Lucy lo miraba fijamente.

-Eh? No, es solo que…Tengo un poco de sed.- Dijo la rubia sacando una mala excusa.

Natsu le sirvió de la jarra que había llevado, aunque el vaso ya tenía la base llena de un líquido azul.

-Toma.-Le dijo con una sonrisa que aceleró más el corazón de la rubia.

-Gracias.-Dijo, y bebió el liquido de un trago.

Natsu miró a su amiga como esperando una reacción, pero todo siguió igual.

"Si la poción no funciona, debo tratar otra cosa!"

-Lucy. Te quiero decir algo importante.

-Que pasa?-Preguntó la rubia con la mirada algo nublada.

-Desde hace mucho que yo te…-Pero fue interrumpido por un vaso que golpeo su cabeza.

-ERES UN IDIOTA!

-Que? Por que?!-Dijo el pelirrosa sobándose la cabeza.

-Dime. Que es lo que pretendes confundiéndome tanto?!

-Confundirte? De que mierda hablas?!

-Primero me dices que te gusto.-Ante esa frase Natsu abrió mucho los ojos.-Luego te unes al club de porristas y haces equipo conmigo, actúas como si nada hubiera pasado. Que no te das cuenta de que estoy muy alterada?

-Que no dijiste que lo habías olvidado?-Dijo Natsu, pasmado.

-Es obvio que era una mentira. Idiota! Mi mejor amigo me declara su amor y debido a una aneurisma lo olvido. Que conveniente no?!

-Te burlaste de mis sentimientos acaso?

-Claro que no! Es solo que, ahora esto tan confundida! Porque ahora me traes aquí y me muestras un dibujo mío hecho con tu mas grande talento? Porque me dices como es que piensas del amor? Dime. Por que late mi corazón tan fuerte? Porque ya no te puedo ver como a un hermano? Porque ahora pienso que eres atractivo? Porque me molesta cuando hablas con otras chicas? Porque tengo tantas ganas de…

-DE QUE?!-Natsu estaba furioso-DIME POR QU…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando los labios de Lucy se unieron a los suyos, con una embestida que lo tumbó en la arena.

A pesar de la sorpresa, Natsu cerró los ojos. Aquello era real? Acaricio los cabellos de Lucy para asegurarse de que realmente estaba allí, podía sentir también los latidos desbocados de la rubia con su propio pecho.

Era real. Lucy lo estaba besando, Natsu sintió que aquello no era suficiente y mordió el labio inferior de la rubia, esta abrió la boca con un suave gemido, permitiendo que el muchacho explorara su boca con la lengua, no querían separarse, pero el aire llamaba.

Lucy se quedo mirándolo un momento, luego se aparto, avergonzada.

Natsu soltó una carcajada y la miró sonriente.

-Ganas de que?

-De-besarte.

-Que?

-De besarte- Respondió la rubia más roja que antes.

-No te oigo.- Mintió Natsu, riendo.

-Por favor no me hagas decirlo otra vez.-Rogó la rubia.

Tanta intensidad me dio sed.- Dijo Natsu sirviéndose en su propio vaso.

-No lo tomes tan a la ligera.-Dijo Lucy.

Natsu bebió y se atragantó.

-Que pasa?-Preguntó Lucy.

-Eh? Nada.-Dijo Natsu.

"Mierda! Esto tiene alcohol! Que irá a pasar?"

El cielo tronó con fuerza.

-Kya!-Dijo Lucy abrazando a Natsu, para separarse inmediatamente de el .

-Aún le tienes miedo a los rayos?-Dijo Natsu sonriendo.

-No te burles.-Dijo Lucy inflando los cachetes.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza.

-Mierda! Corre!

-Natsu! Espera!-A la rubia se le atoraban lo tacones en la arena.

-No hay tiempo!-Natsu la levantó y corrió con ella al salón.

-Fuuu! Estuvo cerca!-Dijo Natsu.

-Ya me puedes bajar-Dijo Lucy golpeando al pelirrosa que tenía la mano en un lugar inapropiado.

-Perdón.-Dijo Natsu.

Vieron lo que tenían enfrente.

Sillas y mesas volaban por doquier, algunos chicos cantaban desafinadamente, y Gray andaba en calzoncillos, Erza estaba en el suelo junto a un con la mitad de su contenido derramado.

Del otro lado de salón las dos responsables del desastre miraban con una gotita en la nuca.

-Creo que esto se nos salió de las manos, Wendy.-Dijo Lissana.

-Creo que a TI se te salió de las manos.

A Natsu lo golpearon con un zapato.

-QUIEN FUE EL HIJO DE PUTA QUE LANZÓ ESO?-Gritó el pelirrosa.

-FUI YO CABRÓN! Y QUE?!-Dijo un chico de cabellos negros en ropa interior.

-AHORA VERÁS!

Se formó una nubecita de polvo alrededor del par que peleaba.

-PRINCESITA DE HIELO!

-CABEZA DE CERILLO!

-FROSTY!

-FLAMITA!

-Me parece que ya tuvieron suficiente diversión.-Dijo una joven de largo cabello blanco, que expedía un aura aterradora.-Hagan el favor de ir a sus habitaciones.

Fue como si repentinamente a todos se les hubiera cortado la borrachera.

La albina daba miedo, mucho miedo.

Todos se fueron en estampida, Erza también volvió a la normalidad y platicaba con Mirajane rumbo a los cuartos.

Natsu y Lucy llegaron a su habitación, Lucy entró al baño a cambiarse, Natsu se puso la pijama, simple y blanca, acomodo una manta en el suelo, afuera seguía lloviendo.

Lucy salió del baño, llevaba un camisón de tirantes azul que le llegaba a medio muslo.

Natsu estaba rojo.

-En serio dormirás con eso?

-Que tiene? Yo no sabía que iba a dormir con un chico, solo tengo este tipo de pijamas.

-Está bien, supongo.

Lucy se acostó en la cama y de nuevo un rayo la hizo estremecer.

-N-natsu.

-Si?

-P-puedes dormir en la cama conmigo, si quieres.

Natsu sintió la sangre subir a su cabeza.

-Ok.

Subió a la cama y se acostó junto a Lucy.

Otro rayo.

-Natsu, tengo miedo.-Dijo la rubia con la cara muy roja.-Te molesta si te abrazo?

-N-no.

Lucy se acomodo en el hombro derecho de Natsu y puso su mano sobre su pecho.

Natsu, la miró, ya se había quedado dormida.

"De cierto modo esto es familiar"

***Flashback***

-Papá, deja que Natsu se quedé, el señor Igneel quiere llevarlo a un internado mientras el va de viaje!

-No está bien que un chico y una chica sin relación sanguínea vivan en la misma casa.

-Pero Natsu es como mi hermano! Además no dormiremos en el mismo cuarto! Por favor!-Y miró a su padre con esa carita a la que nunca le negaba nada.

Jude gruñó.

-Está bien.-Miró a Natsu con fiereza.-Pero mucho cuidado con sus travesuras.

Esa noche, ambos vieron una película de terror, más tarde a media noche empezó a llover muy fuerte, unos golpes en la puerta despertaron a Natsu.

-Adelante.-Dijo él, adormilado.

Lucy, con ojos llorosos le dijo.

-Natsu, tengo miedo, puedo dormir contigo?

-Eh, si.

La rubia se acostó en la cama del invitado, lo miro un poco roja y le dijo:

-Natsu, tengo mucho miedo, te molesta si te abrazo?

-N-no.

La rubiecilla apoyo su cabeza contra el hombro de su amigo, puso su mano sobre su pecho y se quedó dormida.

**Fin del flashback**

"Es como aquella vez! Aunque...Podría decirse que era un poquito diferente" Pensó Natsu sintiendo el "cambio" de Lucy sobre sus costillas.

"Aquella vez, fue, cuando me enamoré de ella."

Natsu cerró los ojos.

**(Oh no! Ero-Anik robó el control!)**

Pero los abrió enseguida debido a que Lucy se posó sobre él.

-Lu-Lucy. Que haces?

-Natsu… Mi corazón late muy fuerte.-Tomó la mano del muchacho y la puso sobre su seno izquierdo.-Acaso no puedes sentirlo?

-Qu-que estás diciendo?!-Natsu se coloreo.

-No sabes , lo mucho que deseaba esto, Salamander ardiente.

Lucy comenzó a besar el cuello de Natsu, lamio su oreja y le dio un suave mordisco.

-Lucy.-El joven no sabía que decir.

-Shhhhh.-Lucy puso un dedo sobre su boca.-Tu solo disfrútalo.

Besó a Natsu nuevamente, llevo el beso lo más profundo que pudo y comenzó a juguetear con sus manos por encima del pantalón del muchacho.

Cuando iba a bajar su pantalón, la puerta se abrió con violencia, era Erza.

-Chicos! Mañana…-Se sorprendió ante la comprometedora escena.

-Erza.-Dijo Lucy mientras su cara se ponía roja y su cabeza hervía sacando vapor, sintió tanta vergüenza que se desmayo y cayo dormida al lado de Natsu, que miraba a Erza nervioso.

-Natsu.-Dijo con un aura aterradora.-Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Yo creo que ya es muy tarde y ayyyyyyy!-Erza lo arrastro por la oreja hasta el pasillo.

-Te dije que no le pusieras alcohol a su bebida, imbécil!-Gritó Erza golpeando a Natsu con fuerza en la cabeza.

-Fue un accidente. Por eso se puso así?-Dijo Natsu entre lloriqueos.

-Eres un descuidado! Si esa poción se mezcla con alcohol después de una hora funciona como afrodisiaco!

**Fin del cap. 10**

**Que pasa minna? Querían Lemon? Es muy pronto! Así que gomen!**

**El segundo nombre de Natsu viene de un hombre pirómano que incendio 10 hectáreas e bosque por un descuido.**

**12 paginas en word! Creo que es el mas largo que he hecho.**

**En el próximo cap. me concentraré más en Jellza!**

**Ya-nee! °w°**


	11. Tormenta poderosa Escarlata y zafiro

**Escribir de madrugada me inspira! ^w^**

**Me doy cuenta de que Erza suele provocar interrupciones.**

** Erza es muy metiche.**

**(Mirada aterradora de Erza)**

**Ehh, claro que está más que justificado! No deben hacer cosas pervertidas! (Aún XD)**

**Veamos que tan en contra de la perversión esta en este cap!**

**Cap 11. Tormenta poderosa. Escarlata y zafiro.**

*Lucy pov*

Sentí el sol brillar sobre mis ojos, pero no los quise abrir, me dolía un poco la cabeza, no recordaba muy bien lo que paso la noche anterior, lo último que logré recordar es que subí a la habitación con Natsu después del desastre en la fiesta.

Un momento. Natsu? Mi mejor amigo? Al que besé anoche? Es cierto! Dormimos en la misma habitación! Qué diablos pasó luego de que subimos? QUE HICE?! A QUE ESTOY ABRAZANDO?!

Abrí los ojos con lentitud, allí estaba roncando suavemente a abrazándome por la cintura, como alguna vez cuando éramos niños, no había cambiado demasiado, de su boca descendía un pequeño hilillo de saliva, era adorable.

Pero en que estoy pensando?! Concéntrate Lucy!

Miré hacia abajo despacio y suspire tranquila al ver que estaba vestida, sin embargo Natsu no tenía camisa, como era su costumbre se levanto al baño durante la noche y se la quito por que hace demasiado calor.

Lo miré de nuevo, era tan infantil, tan inocente y me sentí culpable al pensar que podría haber abusado de mí.

De repente se movió entre sueños, no era nada raro, cuando dormía en mi casa solía mover los puños dormido diciendo cosas como "ven a buscarme sesos fríos!" o "Te pateare el culo princesita de hielo!" siempre haciendo referencia Gray.

Pero esta vez sus palabras eran muy diferentes.

-Lucy, por favor no me rechaces. Nunca te alejes de mí.

Cerró su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, acercándome más hacia él.

-Aún si no me amas, yo quiero estar a tu lado y protegerte, aunque solo sea tu amigo. Quédate cerca de mí, seré feliz solo con eso.

No puedo creer lo que está diciendo! Realmente está dormido?

Pase mi mano frente a sus ojos, no hubo reacción, realmente dormía.

Movió la mano libre hacia el frente con violencia.

-Lucy no! Por favor no te vayas! Lamento haberte dicho que te amo! Por favor vuelve! No quiero que me dejen solo otra vez! Y mucho menos tu!

Otra vez? De qué habla?

-LUCY! NO ME ABANDONES!-Una solitaria lagrima cayo de tus ojos cerrados.

-Natsu, cálmate.-No tuve más opción que hablarle, si seguía gritando nuestros compañeros iban a venir.-No me iré a ningún lado.

De alguna manera con la mano que me sostenía la cintura encontró mi mano y la apretó con suavidad.

-Lo prometes?

Con un gesto de autentica ternura y sinceridad dije:

-Te lo prometo.

Era un momento tan apacible cuando sus músculos se relajaron y sonrió, ese gesto, ese gesto suyo que siempre calmaba mi alma, sonreí, quería abrazarlo.

Que me lo impedía? Quien podría negármelo? Miedo? Al diablo con el miedo! Solo quiero disfrutar un momento a tu lado.

Hundí la cabeza en su pecho y suspiré, quería que ese momento durase para siempre.

Pero de nuevo la tensión apareció en su rostro.

-Lucy, con tu simple compañía soy feliz. Pero aunque fuera pedir demasiado, me gustaría que me amaras.

Esas palabras, me hicieron pensar.

No estaba siendo egoísta? Estoy obligando a Natsu a esconder sus sentimientos a costa de que no se aleje de mí? Aún cuando se que le hago daño? Me estoy reprimiendo a mi misma también y lo sé, pero somos muy jóvenes, si yo amara a Natsu. Cuanto podría durar? Y si se acaba que pasaría? Si es mi amigo tengo la seguridad de que siempre estaremos juntos, pero si pasara algo más y no saliera bien. Podría ver a Natsu como antes?

-Lucy.-Dijo de nuevo apretando mi mano.-Tu no me amas? Ni un poco?

Ese tacto recorrió mi cuerpo entero de pies a cabeza.

-Natsu… Yo… Yo en realidad te…

*BOOM*

*Normal pov*

-A levantarse!-Dijo Erza cerrando la puerta tras ella, instintivamente Lucy se separó de Natsu quien no despertó a pesar del estruendo.-Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy!

Lucy se levantó y se dirigió al baño, aun con la cara roja, Erza camino hacia Natsu, que tenía medio cuerpo fuera de la cama debido al empujón de Lucy y seguía dormido.

-HEY! TE DIJE QUE TE LEVÁNTARAS!-gritó Erza levantando a Natsu por los cabellos y abofeteándolo repetidas veces.-ARRIBA ÍNUTIL!

Natsu reacciono con un salto, golpeando a Erza en la barbilla accidentalmente al ponerse en pose de combate.

-Lucy! Que paso?! Escuché a un monstruo gritar!

-Vaya…Tienes valor para ponerme la mano encima.-Dijo Erza tronando sus nudillos, Natsu se puso pálido.-Y además llamarme monstruo.

Dentro del baño Lucy se había puesto una sencilla minifalda de color blanco y una blusa de tirantes roja que decía "Fun in the sun" se enfundó la mano en el guante blanco que siempre llevaba con ella, que tenía el símbolo de fairy tail y se estaba cepillando el cabello cuando escucho varios atronadores sonidos en la habitación.

-Hey! Qué pasa?

Erza tenía atrapado a Natsu en una llave de lucha mientras que este luchaba por escapar sin lograrlo.

-Ah! Ya estas lista Lucy?-Dijo Erza levantándose del suelo y pisoteando la mano izquierda de Natsu.

A Lucy le bajó una gotita de sudor por la nuca.

-Erza, no creo que debas hacer eso.

-Ah! Es cierto! Podría lastimarse y ya no podría competir.-Dijo Erza quitando su pie de la mano de Natsu.

-No era eso lo que tenía en mente.

-Bajemos a desayunar Lucy.-Dijo Erza que vestía un mini short negro y una sudadera sin mangas color naranja abierta sobre un bikini color negro también y el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo.-En cuanto a ti.-Se dirigió a Natsu.-Tienes 15 minutos para bajar o te quedarás sin desayunar.

-Erza, no crees que deberías ponerte una blusa?-Dijo Lucy.

-No hace falta, saldremos en un paseo en yate, podemos usar la ropa que queramos. Iremos con el grupo de Grimoire Heart.

-Oh, ya veo.

Salieron de la habitación y en el elevador Lucy le preguntó a Erza.

-Por que ayer cuando salí del ascensor te quedaste mirando al muchacho que salió conmigo?-Sonrió, pícara.-Acaso te gusta?

Erza se sonrojó.

-No es que me desagrade. Pero es más bien como si me diera un aire familiar, como si ya lo conociera.

Llegaron al comedor donde la mayoría de los porristas comían con un aire de energía, pero a la vez de resaca, producto de la diversión del día anterior.

-Cana. Tu no estás cruda?-Preguntó una chica peliazul con una diadema naranja a una chica castaña, sorprendida ante el hecho de que ella no tenía ningún rasgo de la fiesta del día anterior.

La chica volvió la mirada y dijo con sarcasmo:

-Cruda? Eso es para los que dejan de beber.- Y sacó una cantimplora de su mochila a la cual dejó sin una gota después de un trago, saco otra y otra más y así más o menos otras 10.

-Eh, Solo traes eso en tu mochila Cana?-Preguntó la peliazul.

La castaña asintió, provocando que a Levy le bajara una gotita de sudor por la nuca.

Lucy y Erza se sentaron con ellas, donde también estaban Gray y Juvia .

-Ya vine!-Natsu llegó, jadeante. Traía el short que llevaba por traje de baño, color vino, y una camisa blanca abierta en su totalidad, luciendo su bien definido lavadero.-Aún puedo comer?-Preguntó a Erza, suplicante.

Esta miro su reloj y asintió despacio.

-Bien!

Natsu se sentó al lado de Lucy, el mesero llegó y tomó la orden.

Erza pidió una rebanada de pastel de queso y fresas, Tanto Lucy como Levy pidieron una ensalada de frutas y un panquecillo integral, Cana pidió hot-cakes con miel, Juvia pidió un plato de avena, Gray quería pastel helado de chocolate y Natsu… Natsu pidió la mitad del menú.

Cuando trajeron la comida Juvia y Gray cuchichearon entré sí.

Juvia, avergonzada, tomó el tenedor, cortó un trozo del pastel de Gray y se lo dio al pelinegro en la boca, dejando una pequeña mancha en su mejilla, que limpio después con una servilleta.

-Vaya, parece que ustedes 2 se están llevando muy bien!- Dijo Erza.

-Así es.- Dijo Gray.-Juvia y yo somos buenos amigos!

Natsu notó la estrategia de Gray para impresionar a la capitana.

-Lucy, aliméntame tu también.-Le susurro a la rubia.

-Eh? Porque?-Respondió esta con un rubor suave.

-Gray intenta robarnos el acto principal!

Lucy se tomaba muy en serio su papel en las porras, suspiró y con un tenedor le dio a Natsu un camarón en la boca, al igual que Juvia después le limpio la cara.

-Ustedes no pueden superar la unión que Lucy y yo tenemos!-Dicho esto, Natsu tomó la malteada de chocolate que había pedido, tomo otro popote y lo puso dentro.-Lucy, aún no te traen tu té verdad? Bebamos juntos de mi malteada!

La rubia se inclino y bebió al mismo tiempo que Natsu.

Gray contraatacó.

-Pues Juvia y yo dormimos en la misma cama.-Dijo mientras la tímida peliazul tomaba un tono carmesí.

-Lucy y yo dormimos abrazados.-

-Natsu!-Se quejó Lucy, ruborizándose.

-Yo cargué a Juvia hasta la habitación porque estaba borracha y no podía caminar.

-Ah sí? Pues antes de que fuéramos a las habitaciones en la playa, Lucy y yo…-La rubia cubrió la boca de Natsu.

-Quemamos fuegos artificiales juntos.-Dijo esta completando la frase.

-Pues nosotros…

-Suficiente.-Dijo Erza con una vena hinchada en la sien.-Seguiremos con esto después, ahora solo déjenme comer mi pastel tranquila.

-Aye!-Dijeron todos al unísono.

Habiendo comido todos se dirigieron a la playa donde Mirajane lo esperaba, junto a 3 hombres altos de musculatura muy pronunciada.

-Chicos, escuchen bien, en el primer Yate irán el instituto Fairy tail y la academia grimoire heart, con el capitán Elfman.

Un bronceado peliblanco dio un paso al frente y les enseñó el camino.

-Los verdaderos hombres saben que las damas van primero!-Dijo a Gray que ayudaba a Juvia a subir.

Natsu se molestó, cargó a Lucy y subió al barco con ella en brazos.

-En el segundo barco.-Continuó Mirajane.-Irán los institutos Blue pegasus y Raven tail, con el capitán Laxus.

Un rubio con una cicatriz a lo largo del ojo derecho caminó y dijo.

-Muévanse rápido, que hoy no estoy de humor!

-Por ultimo en el tercer barco irán La academia Lamia Scale y el colegio de señoritas Mermaid heels, con el capitán Gildarts.

El pelirrojo camino hacia su correspondiente barco indicando el camino con seriedad y tropezando con la escalera y dándole un golpe que la partió en 2.

-No hay mas indicaciones. Que se diviertan!-Gritó la mayor de las albinas viendo como los barcos se alejaban, saludando en el aire.

-Atención!-Gritó Elfman.- Iremos a una pequeña isla, donde nos quedaremos hasta que sean las 7 pm, que es la hora de regreso! Tengan cuidado! Dividanse en parejas! Y más les vale a los hombres cuidar de las chicas!-Concluyó el peliblanco con energía.

Erza acomodo por parejas a su equipo con rapidez.

Pero algo fallaba.

Natsu con los ojos en blanco y totalmente pálido estaba recostado en las piernas de Lucy, quien le acariciaba la cabeza con aire maternal.

Juvia, sonrojada, hablaba con Gray que no tardó en quitarse la poca ropa que traía. (Excepto el traje de baño, claro.)

Levy, un poco molésta , intentaba leer mientras un muchacho alto y moreno de cabellos negros y varios piercings miraba con curiosidad el libro por encima de su hombro, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello con su respiración.

Loke hablaba con galantería a una sonrojada Aries mientras reía amistosamente.

-Parece que los capitanes nos quedamos solos.-Le dijo un peliazul sacándola de sus pensamientos. Era eso! Ella no tenía pareja.-Te gustaría hacer el recorrido conmigo?

-Eh. C-claro.-Respondió Erza tornándose suavemente de carmesí.

-Me alegra! Así que te demostrare mis habilidades!-La pelirrubí se ruborizó bastante.

"Sus habilidades? A que se refiere?" Pensó la capitana cuando mil imágenes censurables pasaron por su cabeza.

-Tal vez puedas mostrarme las tuyas también!-Dijo el sonriente capitán.

Erza se puso aún mas roja.

-Eh? Q-que es lo que..?

-Bueno. Debes ser capitana por una razón. No? Me gustaría que me mostrases tus habilidades de animadora! Crees que puedas seguirme el paso?-Dijo el muchacho con una mirada competitiva.

-Muéstrame de que está hecha la capitana de fairy tail!

Erza suspiró con alivio, avergonzándose de su mente sucia, levantó el puño y dijo:  
-Por supuesto! No te lo dejaré tan fácil!

Llegaron en poco tiempo a una isla tropical de aspecto selvático y bajaron de barco en estampida.

-Quieres ir a la playa…?-Le preguntó Jellal.

-Erza, mi nombre es Erza Scarlet.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Y preferiría no ir a la playa.-Respondió a la pregunta recordando como Natsu y Gray competían en la mañana, lo más probable fuera que intentasen lucirse ellos también y que todo terminase en una gran pelea colectiva.

-Bueno, yo soy Jellal. A donde te gustaría ir?-Preguntó.

-Adentremonos en la selva probablemente encontremos algún espacio.

-Estas segura de dejarlos solos?-Preguntó Jellal nervioso al ver que Natsu vomitaba junto a la arena.

-Saben cuidarse. Además, no tardaré mucho en mostrarte que no puedes ganarme.

-Eso ya lo veremos!-Y ambos se adentraron en el follaje.

Tras caminar un rato encontraron un gran llano de parto verde que se extendía kilómetros al frente.

-Este lugar es perfecto!-Dijo Erza, radiante.

-Bueno entonces…-Dijo Jellal sacando un juego de bocinas y un ipod en el que reprodujo la canción _Sorry for party rocking _de LMFAO. -Muéstrame lo que tienes Erza!

Erza sonrió a manera de reto y dio cuatro saltos mortales hacía atrás se irguió y señalo a Jellal, indicándole que era su turno.

El joven respondió al reto con un paso clásico de _break dance _ y un mortal doble hacia el frente.

Erza lo miró se paro en la punta del dedo de su pie derecho en una pose de ballet y dio un giro triple, estaba descalza y en una superficie inestable por lo que era admirable, piso firmemente el suelo y con un fuerte impulso saltó sobre el sorprendido Jellal en un giro de trompo.

Aterrizo con suavidad, se besó la mano y le mando el beso a Jellal fingiendo que su mano era una pistola, el muchacho se sujetó el corazón aparentando caer hacia atrás**(sip, bien pinche cursi)** pero parándose sobre su cabeza y bailando _break dance _de nuevo, se impulsó con fuerza hacia arriba y cayó en un Split, guiñándole un ojo a la escarlata.

La canción término y Jellal se levantó.

-Declaro empate. Eres muy buena, hadita.

-Tu tampoco estas mal Jellal. Pero esto no puede quedarse así.

Erza miró alrededor la gran cantidad de arboles tropicales y plantas que había y sonrió.

-Que sabes de _parkour_?-Preguntó a Jellal.

-Mas que suficiente. En verdad pretendes retarme?

-No me gustan los empates, acaso tienes miedo?

-Eso quisieras hadita.

Ambos se pusieron en posición rumbo a la jungla.

-En sus marcas, listo, FUERA!

Ambos comenzaron a correr por entre el follaje, usando ramas y troncos para impulsarse frente al otro.

Corrieron durante varios minutos hasta que Erza tomo una ligera ventaja frente a Jellal.

-Ahora. Como vas a alcanzarme?-La pelirrubí volteo a mirar al muchacho que reía.

Pero, semblante del muchacho palideció y cambio a uno de terror, se recargó con fuerza en un árbol y con un gran impulso sujeto la mano de Erza y se sostuvo de una rama.

Erza estaba atónita, bajo sus pies y el precario sostenimiento de Jellal sobre rama había una gigantesca cascada.

Jellal la abrazó y ambos cayeron con suavidad bajo el árbol a 1 metro del borde de la cascada.

El muchacho suspiró con alivio y dijo:

-Pierdes puntos por descuidada, es empate otra vez.

Pero ella ya no lo escuchaba, se estaba desvistiendo.

-QUE HACES?-Gritó Jellal, rojo como tomate.

Erza quedó en bikini y guardo su ropa en la mochila, que arrojó rodando por una colina que llegaba al pie de la cascada.

-Esto aún no ha terminado. O es que acaso no puedes seguirme el paso?

El chico sonrió se quito la camisa, la guardó e hizo lo mismo que Erza.

-No cantes victoria.

Ambos se arrojaron en un perfecto clavado a lo largo de la cascada.

Llegaron al final y al mismo tiempo tocaron la orilla.

-Empate.-Dijeron al unísono.

Repentinamente comenzó a llover de una manera muy intensa.

Ambos no tuvieron mas opción que buscar refugio, encontrándolo en una cueva.

Las olas podían verse azotar con fuerza junto a la orilla, Erza estaba perturbada.

-Que pasará con los demás?-Ella intentó salir, pero un rayo destrozó la rama de un árbol y cayó al frente de la cueva, Jellal la tomó de la mano y le dijo:

-No es seguro.

-Pero…

-Tu misma lo dijiste, saben cuidarse.

Erza miró al suelo, intranquila.

-Se supone que yo debo dirigirlos, les he fallado.

Jellal la miró con ternura.

-Puedo tenerte confianza?

Erza lo miró confundida y asintió.

-Hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo aún era un niño, fui secuestrado por una extraña secta mágica, me tuvieron encerrado por varios años, en todo ese tiempo tuve varios amigos, pero había una niña que era especial para mí, era muy fuerte, siempre veía por los demás antes que por ella, nos castigaban de una manera muy cruel cuando no obedecíamos, mas de una vez la vi recibir un castigo que no merecía. Confiaba mucho en ella y en verdad la quería, a decir verdad, creo que ella era muy parecida a ti.

Erza, escuchaba atónita.

-Y sabes que? Muchas veces cuando estaba triste a mí me gustaba cantarle una canción que me enseño mi mamá cuando tenía 4 años. La tranquilizaba y la ayudaba a dormir.

Erza se sentó junto a Jellal y recargó la cabeza junto a su hombro.

_-De la sierra morena,_

_cielito lindo, vienen bajando_

_Un par de ojitos negros,_

_cielito lindo, de contrabando._

_¡Ay! ¡ay! ¡ay! ¡ay!, ¡canta y no llores!_

_Porque cantando se alegran,_

_cielito lindo, los corazones._

_Pájaro que abandona,_

_Cielito lindo, su primer nido,_

_Si lo encuentra ocupado,_

_Cielito lindo, bien merecido._

_¡Ay! ¡ay! ¡ay! ¡ay!, ¡canta y no llores!_

_Porque cantando se alegran,_

_cielito lindo, los corazones._

_Ese lunar que tienes,_

_cielito lindo, junto a la boca_

_No se lo des a nadie, cielito lindo,_

_que a mí me toca._

_¡Ay! ¡ay! ¡ay! ¡ay!, ¡canta y no llores!_

_Porque cantando se alegran,_

_cielito lindo, los corazones._

_De tu casa a la mía,_

_cielito lindo, no hay más que un paso_

_Ahora que estamos solos,_

_cielito lindo, dame un abrazo_

_¡Ay! ¡ay! ¡ay! ¡ay!, ¡canta y no llores!_

_Porque cantando se alegran,_

_cielito lindo, los corazones._

_Una flecha en el aire,_

_cielito lindo, lanzó cupido_

_Y como fue jugando,_

_cielito lindo, yo fui el herido_

**_Coro_**

_¡Ay! ¡ay! ¡ay! ¡ay!, ¡canta y no llores!_

_Porque cantando se alegran,_

_cielito lindo, los corazones._

Erza abrió los ojos cual platos cuando escuchó la canción.

-Jellal.-Dijo suavemente.-Que paso con esa niña?

Jellal tomo aire con fuerza, como intentando contener un dolor profundo que había intentado olvidar.

-Un día uno de los hombres que nos tenía encerrados decidió que ella necesitaba un castigo para aprender los nuevos hechizos, se la llevaron, no pude hacer nada al respecto, yo solo escuché sus gritos a través de la puerta.-Las lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.-Al día siguiente mis padres y la policía me encontraron, no supe que paso con ella, la policía dijo que no había ninguna niña entre las personas encontradas, jamás la volví a ver.

-Aún sientes algo por ella?-Preguntó Erza, rodeando a Jellal en un abrazo.

El muchacho la rechazó con delicadeza.

-Ella es la única a la que realmente he amado en mi vida, he tendí muchas novias distintas, pero a ella la amo, no la puedo olvidar.

-Como se llamaba?

-No lo puedo recordar, casi nunca la llamé por su nombre, sino que le puse un apodo para que supiera que para mí era la mas fuerte, para mí era la reina de las hadas, para mí era…

-Titania.-Completó Erza.

Jellal se giró para verla de frente.

-Como lo sabes?

-Es bueno saber que lograste escapar. Temach, te he extrañado mucho.-La chica lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Titania? Realmente eres tu?!-Jellal abrazó a Erza con toda la fuerza que pudo, como si quisiera fusionarse con ella.

La tomó por las mejillas obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Creí que jamás volvería a verte.-Dijo el muchacho entre sollozos.-Creí que…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un beso.

Se quedaron unidos por mucho tiempo, pero el aire llamaba y se tuvieron que soltar.

-Nunca.-Dijo Jellal besándola y abrazándola entre cada palabra.-Vuelvas…a alejarte… de mi.

Erza bebió sus lagrimas a besos.

-Jamás otra vez.-Y volvió a besarlo.

Se quedaron abrazados, como si estuvieran solos en el mundo.

En poco tiempo dejó de llover.

-Tenemos que salir.-Dijo Erza.

-Quedémonos un poco mas. Por favor.-Respondió este aferrándose a ella.

-No creo que vaya a ser posible.-Dijo Erza, sonrojándose intensamente.

-Por que?

-Por que nos están esperando.-Dijo ella señalando a la entrada de la cueva donde los observaban varios ojos.

-Se gussssssstan.-Dijeron ambos equipos al unísono.

Ellos rieron nerviosamente.

Ya yendo de camino de vuelta al hotel Erza y Jellal se sentaron juntos tomados de la mano, sin importarles lo que decían los demás, Natsu los observaba con envidia.

Se acercó a Lucy y la abrazó por la cintura, ella se puso un poco tensa, pero aceptó el abrazo.

-Nee Lucy.-Le dijo a la chica cerca del oído.-Por que me besaste anoche?

La rubia no se esperaba la pregunta y respondió con torpeza.

-No lo sé, es como si no me hubiera podido contener.

-Contener que cosa?-Preguntó el pelirrosa ayudándola a bajar a la playa pues ya habían llegado.

-Un impulso, algo me decía que eso era lo que yo quería, pero sigo muy confundida.

Natsu tomó mucho aire.

-Lucy.-Dijo con un fuerte sonrojo.-Yo te amo! Es la primera vez que te lo digo directamente.

La rubia lo miró entre asustada y feliz.

-Lucy.-Volvió a decir Natsu acariciándole la mejilla y acercándose a ella.-Tu. Que es lo que sientes por mi?

Ella no se resistió a las caricias, se dejo llevar cerrando los ojos poco a poco.

-Natsu… Yo…

-Chicos! Atención! Debido a algunos problemas ellos se retrasaron un par de días! Pero por favor denles la bienvenida a los miembros de equipo de la Academia Sabertooth!-Dijo Mirajane con un megáfono.

Ante estas palabras Natsu y Lucy se congelaron, viviendo en su propio mundo se olvidaron de algo importante.

Natsu soltó a Lucy al ver que alguien se acercaba corriendo.

-Ese cabrón!-Soltó por lo bajo mirando al piso con los puños cerrados.

Un joven rubio se acercaba saludando efusivamente desde lejos.

-Sting.-Susurró Lucy.

**FIN CAP 11.**

**Yosh minna! Espero que les haya gustado! Quisiera aclarar que aunque lo haya estado escribiendo en la madrugada no significa que lo fuera a subir de madrugada! °w° **

**Tengo que enfundarme en un vestido e ir a una quinceañera! Matta nee!**

**PD: La canción se llama "cielito lindo" si eres mexicano y no la conoces, creo que vives bajo una piedra. **


	12. Aguijón incendiado Un bello recuerdo

**GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI! **

**Mi laptop murió! Tardaré mucho en terminar este fic desde un cyber! Honto gomen!**

**Debido a este desafortunado hecho, los ensayos de teatro, los entrenamientos de futbol, los de la tabla rítmica, mi tarea…CUANDO MI MADRE ME CONVENCIÓ DE METERME A TANTO CLUB?**

**Infinity: Claro que sigo siendo tierna! No puede una chica tierna (tratar) de ser ruda de vez en cuando? 3**

**Soy adorable!**

**Además, ni siquiera yo pude comer pastel! Mis salvajes amigos acabaron con el en 2 minutos! Quiero mi pastel de moras! T^T **

**Sin nada más que añadir, disfruten este Cap.**

**Cap. 12 Aguijón incendiado. Un bello recuerdo. (Nota mental, dejar de poner spoiler en los títulos. :3) **

-Blondie!-Exclamó el rubio abrazando a Lucy por la cintura.

-Sting! Que no se supone que este año no ibas a participar?-Preguntó Lucy con nerviosismo.

-Me levantaron el castigo! Soy el capitán después de todo!

Sting, sonrió y trató de besar a Lucy, pero esta se apartó al contacto, rompiendo también el abrazo.

-Que pasa?-Preguntó el extrañado y molesto.

-Etto… Es que aquí hay mucha gente.-Dijo ella mirando a Natsu con disimulo.

Al chico rubio le extrañó ya que eso a la rubia nunca parecía haberle molestado.

Natsu escupió en el suelo con amargura y se alejó.

-Natsu espera!

El volteo con una sonrisa muy forzada y una vena en la sien saltando de su lugar.

-No te preocupes Lucy! Estoy acostumbrado a esto. Nos veremos luego!-Y Salió corriendo.

-Natsu!-Lucy trató de correr tras el, pero Sting la detuvo del brazo, se veía molesto y confundido.

-Que es eso de acostumbrado? Además. Pasamos 5 días sin vernos y tu solo te preocupas por la salamandra?

A Lucy el comentario le molestó bastante y se sacudió el brazo con rudeza.

-No lo llames así!-Ella se quedo en blanco al ver la confusión de su novio, quien siempre se dirigía a Natsu de manera despectiva sin que a ella le molestara. Nerviosa, intento disimular. -Etto.. Pero, tienes razón, tú eres mi novio después de todo. No?

Sting sonrió, satisfecho y nuevamente intentó besar a Lucy, ella volvió a retirarse.

Ahora que pasa?-Preguntó el totalmente desconcertado ya que ahora se encontraban solos en la playa.

-Etto…Etto… Fue un largo viaje no? No tienes hambre?-Ella intentó desviar el tema.

El la miró con arrogancia.

-No, nada de hambre.

Se escucho un fuerte gruñido proveniente del estomago del rubio.

Este, avergonzado, volteo hacia otro lado con la cara roja, Lucy rió.

-Bueno…Tal vez si este un poco hambriento.

Ella volvió a reír y lo tomó del brazo.

-Entonces, vamos a comer!-Caminaron juntos por la playa.

En el comedor, todos platicaban acerca del divertido viaje.

Pero la bulla se apagaba al paso de un pelirrosa con un aura oscura y aterradora.

El muchacho se comía todo con la mirada mientras se dirigía al sitio donde estaba sentado un chico sin camisa.

-Hielito...-Le dijo entre jadeos, como si la rabia no le permitiera hilar oraciones completas.-Necesito…Desahogarme con alguien.

Gray, que estaba de espaldas, se volvió para responder a la agresión, pero al ver la actitud de Natsu, se puso tenso.

-Oe…Te sientes bien? Paso algo con Lucy verdad?

El aura de Natsu se agrandó. Gray respondió nervioso.

-Si quieres matar a alguien, no debería ser a Sting?

-HABLAS DEMASIADO RASPADILLO!-Natsu dirigió un puñetazo fatal al rostro de Gray, pero lo detuvo justo a tiempo, con curiosidad en la cara.

-Que tienes en el cuello hielito?

A Gray lo recorrió un escalofrío.

Natsu presionó el cuello de Gray con un dedo.

-Esto es… Maquillaje?-Se preguntó Natsu mirando la sustancia impregnada en su mano.

Natsu miró la zona de la que había quitado el maquillaje, había una pequeña mancha de color morado, tomó una servilleta y retiró el resto del maquillaje.

-Gray…Cabrón.-Exclamó Natsu con una sonrisa traviesa.-Esos son chupetones?-Preguntó señalando las 4 hematomas en el cuello de su rival.

-Eh…No…E-Esto es…

-Como pasó?-Preguntó Natsu con interés.

-Y a ti que mierda te importa?-Preguntó Gray a la defensiva.

-Oh, con que esas tenemos.-Dijo Natsu con malicia.

Se paró sobre su silla llamando la atención de los presentes.

-¡OIGAN! ¡EL HIELITO TUVO UNA NOCHE DE PASI…

Gray le tapó la boca con las manos y lo tumbo del asiento.

-Ya! Ya! Te digo! Pero cállate!

Natsu le sonrió infantilmente.

"Con que facilidad se olvida de sus problemas! Realmente es un niño." Pensó Gray.

-Entonces?-Preguntó Natsu.

-Ah! Si…Bueno, la noche de la bienvenida…

***Flashback***

Juvia caminaba junto a Gray y lo miraba con descaro, pero el moreno estaba tan concentrado que la ignoró.

"Que debería hacer Juvia?" Pensaba. "Debería Juvia tomar la bebida que le dio Erza?"

***Flashback dentro del flashback***

**-**A ti te gusta Gray no es así? ó Erza.

Juvia, avergonzada, asintió.

-Entonces, cuando estés a solas con él, bebe este liquido, te quitará la timidez.-Le dijo la peli escarlata entregándole un frasquito con un liquido rosado.

Juvia lo recibió con la curiosidad escrita en la mirada.

***Fin del flashback dentro del flashback***

**"**Juvia definitivamente quiere vencer su timidez!" La chica sacó el pequeño frasco de su bolso y lo bebió de un trago.

Sus pupilas se dilataron y su cara se puso roja. Acto seguido se desvaneció **(De desmayarse, no de desaparecer) **Gray la sostuvo antes de que tocará el suelo.

-Oe! Juvia! Estas bien?-Le preguntó el, con preocupación, pero ella no respondió, se había quedado dormida en sus brazos.

Gray lanzó una palabrota y la levantó, caminó cargándola hasta la habitación.

De alguna manera se las arregló para abrir la puerta y depositó a Juvia con cuidado sobre la cama.

-Debería llamar a Erza…O a Mira-chan?-Preguntó Gray en voz alta.

-No será necesario Gray-sama.-Le dijo la peli azul irguiéndose despacio en la cama.

-Juvia! Estás bien?-Le preguntó Gray hincándose a su lado y tomándola de la mano.

-Gray-sama.-Dijo Juvia sorprendida.-Te preocupaste por Juvia?

-Por supuesto! Eres mi compañera! Y… También mi amiga. No?-Le dijo con cierta duda.

Juvia miró hacia abajo con una triste sonrisa.

-Desearía que no lo fuéramos…

Gray miró al piso deprimido y trató de soltar la mano de Juvia, pero ella la apretó.

-…Por que a Juvia la amistad no le parece suficiente. Juvia quiere demasiado a Gray-sama como para ser solo su amiga.

No hubo bien reaccionado el muchacho cuando los labios de la supuestamente tímida chica chocaron contra los suyos tirándolo al piso.

El correspondió al beso de inmediato, sorprendido por la valentía de la chica y también por la dulzura de sus labios, comenzó a juguetear con sus cabellos, ella al sentirse correspondida intensificó el beso mordiendo labio del muchacho, quien abrió la boca para iniciar una tímida danza con sus lenguas que se fue intensificando poco a poco.

La falta de aire y un cosquilleo debajo de la cintura hicieron que el muchacho se diera cuenta de la comprometedora posición en la que se encontraban, el vestido que ella llevaba se había levantado y se notaba su ropa interior, además de que su rodilla presionaba la entrepierna de Gray, el cual, debido al terror provocado por Mirajane en la fiesta, no tuvo oportunidad de buscar su ropa, estaba en calzoncillos.

Apartó a Juvia con poca delicadeza y tomó aire con fuerza.

Ella se levantó del suelo y se sentó al filo de la cama.

-Gray-sama. Tanto odias a Juvia?

El muchacho miró escéptico las lágrimas que la chica derramaba, el odiaba las lágrimas, era pésimo para las lágrimas.

-No! Juvia, yo no te odio! Es solo que… No te parece que estas sacrificando demasiado por un capricho repentino?

Ella se enojó.

-NO ES UN CAPRICHO REPENTINO! Juvia se enamoró de Gray-sama desde la primera vez que lo vio! Solo que Gray-sama no se daba cuenta! Juvia siempre estaba pendiente de el de una forma discreta debido a que era muy tímida! Cuando Gray-sama olvidaba su almuerzo, Juvia le regalaba el suyo dejándolo en su casillero! Cuando Gray-sama perdía sus cosa, Juvia las buscaba y las dejaba donde Gray-sama las pudiera encontrar! A Juvia le encantaba cuando Gray-sama agradecía a Juvia llamándola "El Ángel de la guarda que siempre salva mi trasero!" Juvia a ama la sonrisa de Gray-sama y haría lo que fuera por que nunca desapareciera! Pero ahora…Juvia también quiere ser feliz, quiere que Gray-sama la vea como ella lo ve a él…Con amor.

Gray contempló atónito a su "ángel de la guarda" por un momento sintió el impulso de arrojarse sobre Juvia pero se contuvo.

Hasta que la miró los ojos.

Entonces Gray no pudo soportarlo más y se abalanzó sobre ella tirándola en la cama.

-No me mires así!-Le dijo a Juvia

-C-como?

-De esa forma tan dulce, tan honesta.

-Por que?

-Porque me quita mi voluntad.

-Gray-sama…

Gray la interrumpió con un beso.

-Juvia, yo te quiero! Estoy realmente enamorado de ti!

Juvia se sorprendió. Pero luego lo miró inquisitiva.

-Como puede Juvia saber que eso es verdad?

-Acaso crees que entré al club de porristas por deporte? O que te elegí por compañera por simple vanidad?

-Pues eso parecía…

-No! Si me comporté así es por que sabía que Natsu haría un escándalo si se enteraba…Y porque…Podría decirse que también soy algo tímido.

Juvia no podía creerlo. Gray? El gran conquistador? Tímido?

-Es posible que no me creas…-Dijo Gray leyéndole la mente.-Pero es que contigo es diferente, por ti siento lo que por nadie más he sentido.

Juvia sentía que su corazón iba a explotar de felicidad.

Pero una sombra en la cara de Gray la ensombreció.

-Juvia… Tu realmente… Podrías estar enamorada de un pobre idiota olvidadizo… Que tantas veces no se dio cuenta de tus sentimientos… Aunque todos me decían que tu me querías… Yo nunca les creí… Me parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Realmente quieres enamorarte de un idiota como yo?

Juvia lo miró tranquila y le dio un tierno y corto beso.

-Eso es algo que Juvia decidió hace ya un tiempo atrás…Y no creo que se haya equivocado.

Gray derramó un par de lágrimas sobre las mejillas de Juvia y volvió a besarla, esta vez de una manera insaciable, ya sin el deseo de contenerse, y Juvia no lo detuvo.

-Juvia…Te amo!-Le dijó al tiempo que tomaba aire y al volvía a besar.

No podían resistir mas, era como si una fuerza diferente los estuviera manejando.

Gray bajo el cierre del vestido de Juvia, ella se puso tensa, pero no se lo impidió.

Sin parar con aquel juego que sabían prohibido y no les importó siguieron, no querían parar hasta haberse entregado el uno al otro.

Juvia bajó al cuello de Gray y lo besó una…dos...tres…cuatro veces, el muchacho le respondió mordiéndola con suavidad en la oreja.

Gray intentó desabotonar el sostén de Juvia…Pero le costaba mucho trabajo. **(Por alguna razón parece que los chicos siempre se atoran en esa parte. No es que yo tenga alguna experiencia en eso! Es solo que en algunos animes que he visto… Espera! Yo no veo animes pervertidos! Es solo que… Que… Etto…AAAHHHHHGGGG! CÁLLATE! CÁLLATE! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Nyu!…T^T B gata H kei cuenta?)**

La prenda al fin cedió, Gray se separó un momento de Juvia y la miró muy intensamente a los ojos.

-Realmente quieres hacer esto?

Juvia enrojeció de una forma muy alarmante y asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien… Entonces…

-NATSU! PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! QUE ERA LO QUE PRETENDÍAS HACER CON LUCY?!

Ambos se detuvieron en seco al escuchar la aterradora voz de Erza en el pasillo.

-ERZA! ESPERA! ES SOLO QUE LUCY FUE LUCY LA QUE SE COMPORTÓ DE FORMA EXTRAÑA!

-TE DI INSTRUCCIONES CLARAS! FUE CULPA TUYA QUE POR "ACCIDENTE" LUCY BEBIERA ALCOHOL!

-ERZA NO, EN LA CARA NO!-Se escuchó un poderoso golpe y algo chocando contra la puerta.

-IDIOTA! NO QUIERO VOLVER A ENCONTRARTE EN ESA POSICION! PERVERTIDO INUTIL!

Tanto a Gray como a Juvia les bajó una gotita por la nuca.

"Si Erza nos encuentra ahora en esta situación…" Pensaron ambos.

-Etto… Gray-sama. Juvia ya no esta tan segura de que…

-Si… Yo tampoco… Mejor, vayamos a dormir.

Juvia se levantó fue al baño y se puso una pijama… Aún le parecía vergonzoso que Gray la viera directamente desnuda.

El muchacho no se molestó en cambiarse, se quedo con su ropa interior.

Juvia volvió y se acurrucó sin ninguna vergüenza en los brazos de Gray, el no la rechazó.

La acarició de los cabellos hasta que el sueño lo venció.

-Gray-sama…

-Si?-Preguntó el con los ojos cerrados.

-Yo también te amo.-Dijo Juvia olvidando su costumbre de hablar en tercera persona.

***Fin del flashback***

-Y así fue como paso.- Concluyó Gray con un fuerte rubor en la cara.

Natsu no decía nada.

-Qué? Ya te lo dije al menos di alg…-Se quedó callado al ver la gigantesca aura oscura que aparecía nuevamente alrededor de Natsu.

-Ara…El cabeza de paleta tuvo un muy gran avance con Juvia… Debe ser bueno no tener rivales no? Pequeño Cabrón…

-Flamita… Tranquilízate…-Le dijo Gray nervioso.

-Hielitoooo… Voy a acabar contigo.-Le dijo Natsu en un tono de lo más Yangire.

Natsu iba a dar un golpe fatídico a Gray cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse, esta vez se trataba de Lucy… y Sting.

Natsu se olvidó de Gray (Quien soltó aire aliviado.) Y dirigió la mirada a la pareja, su aura oscura se encendió en una rabia total y sus ojos perdieron la pupila, todos los que estaban en su misma mesa se apartaron.

Ambos se sentaron, Lucy no pidió nada, Sting, al igual que Natsu, pidió la mitad del menú.

No tardaron mucho en traer la comida, el rubio devoraba con voracidad, ella tenía la mirada perdida en la nada, obviamente algo la preocupaba.

En ningún momento Natsu apartó la mirada.

-Maldito imbécil… Si Lucy no me hubiera prohibido golpearte…-Decía Natsu entre sus rechinantes dientes.-Abejita cobarde… Hijo de las mil…

Se detuvo y su aura desapareció.

La razón? Lucy lo había mirado inconscientemente y al notarse observada también volteo hacia otro lado con rapidez, sonrojada.

El aura de Natsu cambió a una de un tono aún más claro que sus cabellos y se rodeo de corazoncitos. (**Moenika-chan*****Kawai! °w° Yo*MoeNika-chan suelta el teclado!)**

El había provocado ese rubor? Aún cuando ella estaba con Sting? Era posible? Eso significaba que ella ya no solo lo veía como un amigo! Que quizás tenía esperanza! Viste eso Sting?! Sting?

El chico rodeaba a la rubia en un forzoso abrazo.

El aura de Natsu aparecía lentamente.

Hasta que vio que ella lo rechazaba.

Natsu moría de felicidad.

Todos lo miraron con una gotita bajando indiscretamente por la nuca.

***Lucy pov***

Ahora. Que es lo que me pasa? Porque me resisto tanto a las caricias de Sting? Como si no lo supiera… Realmente lograste complicar las cosas Salamander.

Miré a Sting que comía con alegría. No quiero herirlo.

Pero realmente esto no puede continuar así, ya no estoy enamorada de él.

-Blondie. Te sientes bien?

-Eh? Si…

-Toma.-Me entregó un papel con la cara sonrosada.

Lo iba a abrir, pero él me detuvo.

-No lo abras todavía. Espera a que yo no esté presente, por favor.

Con curiosidad me guardé el papel en el bolsillo y volví a mirarlo.

Era tan parecido a Natsu.

Tan parecido a Natsu?

TAN PARECIDO A NATSU!

Tal vez fue por eso que creí que me enamoré de él. Tal vez busqué una alternativa a alguien a que se pareciera al hombre de mis sueños.

Natsu…

***Fin de Lucy pov***

Todos terminaron de cenar y se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Natsu y Lucy estaban en un inevitable e incomodo silencio.

Ella no quería hablarle debido a lo que decía en la nota de Sting.

"Mi linda Blondie, Espera a que todos se vayan a dormir y a las 2am me gustaría que estuviéramos juntos un rato en la playa. Te quiere Stingy-Bee"

Natsu no se atrevería a dirigirle la palabra a ella hasta que ella lo hiciera primero. **(Dramáticos…Me estresan -.-)**

Se acostaron a dormir sin decir nada, esta vez en los lados opuestos de la cama.

**12 am.** Lucy no podía dormir. Natsu roncaba.

"Eres tan simple y tierno." Pensó Lucy con una sonrisa.

Ella se acercó un poco hasta quedar a lado de Natsu de frente.

"Quién se enterará?" Pensaba mientras se quedaba dormida.

***01:55 am*** La alarma de Lucy sonó.

Ella se despertó e intentó apagarla, pero los brazos de Natsu la tenían atrapada, tomó su almohada y reemplazó su cuerpo con ella, Natsu no lo notó.

Se vistió con rapidez y salió al corredor. Bajo hasta el Lobby por el ascensor.

Cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Erza en pijama.

-Lucy adonde vas?-Preguntó esta.

-Etto…Yo. Tu a donde vas Erza?

-Eh? Yo? Yo… Iba por un vaso de agua.-En realidad iba a la habitación de Jellal que estaba en otro edificio del hotel.

-Bueno… Yo voy a ver a Sting. En la playa.-Erza la miró con disgusto.

-Estas segura de ello Lucy? Que pasa con Natsu?

-Eh? Tu como sabes de eso?

-Pregúntale a quien quieras, era y es obvio que le gustas. Además tú no pareces rechazarlo.

-La verdad… Es que quiero terminar con Sting… Planeaba hacerlo ahora.

-No crees que es peligroso?

-Sting? No. El realmente no creo que me haga daño.

Erza recordó el ojo morado que Sting le había provocado a la rubia, algo que esta parecía haber pasado por alto.

-Tengo que irme. Adiós Erza!-Le gritó alejándose.

La capitana vio como se alejaba y sacó su celular.

Espero a que contestaran.

-Debes venir al Lobby… NO ME IMPORTA QUE TENGAS SUEÑO! Es importante… Lucy podría estar en peligro.

Lucy llegó a la playa y sonrió con la mayor calidez que pudo al ver a Sting.

El chico la tomó de la mano y caminaron juntos a la playa.

Se detuvieron en el lugar exacto donde Natsu y Lucy se habían dado su primer beso, esto incomodó a la rubia.

-Lucy…Segura que estas bien?-Le preguntó Sting a la chica que miraba las cenizas de la fogata de aquel día con la mirada perdida.

-Si…Estoy bien.-Dijo volteando la mirada al chico que estaba confundido.

El sacó una rosa blanca del interior de su saco y se la entregó con una sonrisa alegre.

Ella tomó la rosa y la miró con detenimiento.

-Sting…

-Si?

-Lo siento…-Le devolvió la rosa.-No puedo, ni debo aceptarla.

El chico la miró mientras la rabia y la confusión aparecían en sus ojos.

-Que significa esto?

-Yo… Quiero terminar con esto.

-Por que?!-Le preguntó con rabia.

-Me… enamoré de otra persona.

El miró la arena poniéndose de pie.

-Salamander…

Ella no respondió.

Intentó levantarse para dar por terminada la conversación.

Pero fue azotada con fuerza sobre la arena.

Sting estaba sobre ella con una mirada fiera, no le permitía levantarse.

-Su-suéltame.

-NO ME VAS A DEJAR ASÍ! EL ME QUITÓ LO QUE ERA MÍO! PUES A VER QUE LE PARECE RECIBIR ALGO USADO!

Lucy abrió mucho los ojos, aterrada.

Sting le arrancó la parte delantera de la blusa y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

Lucy forcejeaba, pero la fuerza era insuficiente.

-Por favor! NO! Suéltame!-Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar.-AUXILIO!

Sting la besó e introdujo la lengua con brusquedad.

Cuando el aire lo obligó a levantarse, le dijo a Lucy al oído.

-Esperas que alguien te ayude en una playa a las 2 de la mañana? No me hagas reír.-Le mordió la oreja.

Ella lloraba a mares.

-ALGUIEN!-Gritó.-Ayúdeme..

El rubio rió a la vez que rompía su sostén.

-Deberías dejar de desgastar tu voz… Quiero escuchar como gimes…

Lucy ya no podía soportar el miedo, sintiendo que en ese momento estaba perdida, solo algo vino a su mente.

-NATSU!-Gritó soltando lágrimas.

-LUCY!-Escuchó ella sorprendida.-SUÉLTALA MALDITO!

Natsu propinó un fuerte golpe en la quijada del atacante de Lucy, este cayo hacia un lado.

Lucy se levanto de la arena de la arena y apoyada en sus rodillas vio como Natsu le daba a Sting la paliza de su vida.

Repentinamente se detuvo y volvió la mirada a la rubia, se hincó a su lado y le dio su chamarra.

-Ella no es más que una calientacamas! Como le encanta lucir su cuerpo sin entregar nada!-Le gritó Sting a su espalda. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, estaba herido en cuerpo y alma.-Lo único que realmente buscaba en ella era eso, su increíble cuerpo! Nada es mas dulce que una virgen…-Dijo esto último relamiéndose.

Natsu se separó de Lucy y dio la vuelta despacio, estaba furioso y de sus ojos había desaparecido el brillo, solo se veía furia ciega, Sting estaba arrodillado en el suelo.

-Maldito cabrón… Como te atreves a hablar así de mi Lucy?! NO ERES MAS QUE UN ÍMBECIL QUE NO MERECE RESPETO!-Al decir "Respeto" Natsu pateó la babilla de Sting, mandándolo a un metro de distancia.

Se acercó corriendo a el y lo levantó del cuello de la camisa, dispuesto a darle un puñetazo, pero Sting le tiró un puñado de arena a los ojos, Natsu retrocedió con un alarido y Sting lo pateó tirándolo al suelo.

Ambos en el suelo, Sting se posicionó sobre Natsu y comenzó a Darle puñetazos en la cara.

Se detuvo un momento para apreciar al contrincante que perdía el conocimiento.

"Que esta pasando?" Natsu deliraba. "Que hace la abejita sobre mi? No debería estar con Lucy?"

Natsu estaba a punto de desmayarse. Sting se le acercó al oído y le dijo en un susurro.

-Cuando acabe contigo, nada impedirá que esa zorra me pague todo lo que hice por ella, su virginidad es mía.-Rió con sorna.

El cerebro de Natsu reaccionó.

"Lucy! No! Si me desmayo, quien protegerá a Lucy?!"

Apartó a Sting de un empujón y esta vez fue el pelirrosa quien se poso sobre el.

-No permitiré que le hagas daño!-Natsu estaba fúrico y golpeaba a Sting con fuerza en la cara.

Natsu no podía controlarse, Sting quien forcejeaba para quitarse a Natsu de encima, había dejado de hacerlo.

Natsu lo golpeaba salvajemente una y otra vez, sus ojos habían perdido todo rastro de cordura, a Sting comenzaron a sangrarle la nariz y los oídos.

Se levantó y lo pateó con fuerza en el estomago, Sting escupió sangre con un quejido.

Iba a dar su golpe final, se preparaba para patearlo en la cabeza.

-NATSU! Detente! Vas a matarlo!-Era Lucy, había llegado hasta él y lo abrazaba por la espalda.

La conciencia de Natsu volvió y se alejo del cuerpo inconsciente de Sting.

Erza, Jellal, Mirajane y Laxus llegaron poco después.

Jellal levantó a Sting en brazos y lo llevó a la enfermería.

Erza, Laxus y Mirajane hablaban acerca de la situación y lo que deberían hacer al respecto, Natsu, sin preguntarle nada a nadie abrazó a Lucy por los hombros y se fueron de nuevo a la habitación.

Ella lloraba, Natsu no la forzó ni le preguntó nada, solo la abrazaba y caminaba con ella.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, ninguno de los dos quiso cambiarse de ropa, solo se acostaron, Natsu acercó a Lucy, sin pronunciar palabra, solo la abrazaba y le acariciaba los cabellos, ella seguía llorando.

-Natsu.-Dijo ella sollozando minutos después.

-Dime, Lucy.-Le respondió el con calma.

-Si tu no hubieras estado allí, el habría…

-Pero allí estaba, Lucy, no pasó nada, estás a salvo aquí conmigo.

Ella se hundió en su pecho y lloró.

-Soy una estúpida! Como se me ocurrió hacer tal tontería! –Dijo con rabia.

-No eres estúpida. Eres inocente Lucy.

-Pero es que él iba a… él iba a…

-Olvídalo Lucy.

-Como quieres que me olvide de algo así?! Tenía mucho miedo!

Natsu apretó a Lucy contra su pecho.

-Entonces no lo olvides. Pero no recuerdes este día por eso, cambia un triste recuerdo por uno más bello.

-Qué?

-Eso me lo dijo hace algún tiempo una niña muy linda.

***Flashback***

Un Natsu un poco más pequeño estaba sentado en uno de los columpios del parque, resoplaba con fuerza, conteniendo lágrimas.

Comenzó a atardecer, Natsu no lo soportó más y 2 lágrimas traicioneras escaparon de sus ojos.

-Por qué lloras?-Preguntó una voz tierna y dulce.

Natsu alzó la mirada y vio a una rubia que se había puesto en cuclillas frente a él.

-No estoy llorando!-Contesto él con rudeza enjugándose las lágrimas.

Ella sonrió y le acarició los cabellos.

-Sabes? Requiere mucho más valor para un hombre el mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos que tratar de ocultarlos bajo una máscara falsa de machito.

Natsu miró a los ojos chocolate de la niña. Quien era esa niña que estaba dispuesta a consolarlo sin conocerlo de nada?

-Es una tontería.-Le dijo Natsu.

-No es una tontería si hace llorar a alguien tan valiente como tú.

-Valiente?

-Si! Eres nuevo no? Yo vengo a este parque desde que tenía 3 años a jugar. Has venido toda la semana. Te he visto varias veces defender a los más pequeños de los bravucones. Por eso se que eres un chico valiente.

El se sonrojó un poco, pero recordó la razón de su llanto y miró al suelo cediendo ante la insistencia de la rubia.

-En esta fecha, cuando yo tenía 5 años, mi mamá nos abandonó a papá y a mí. No he sabido nada de ella desde entonces. Aunque quisiera negarlo, la extraño mucho. Por eso lloro.

Lucy lo miró con ternura y pensó un momento, entonces preguntó:

-Tu crees que soy linda?

El se sonrojó abiertamente.

-A que viene esa pregunta?!

-Tu solo responde.

El la miró. Delgada, un poco más alta que él, de mejillas rosadas y unos bellos ojos color chocolate, su cabello dorado brillaba con la puesta del sol y tenía una sonrisa capaz de calmar una tormenta. Aunque…

"Esta plana." Pensó Natsu. **(Claro que esta plana! Tiene 11 años genio! Estos niños son cada vez más precoces! -.-)** "Pero eso no importa mucho."

-S-si, eres linda.-Respondió con timidez.

Entonces la sonrisa de ella se ensanchó y le dio un suave beso en la frente a Natsu.

-P-por qué hiciste eso?-Preguntó Natsu, aturdido.

-Mi mamá dice que es malo recordar un día por cosas malas, que aunque todos podamos tener un día de perros siempre tiene que haber un buen momento, entonces debes reemplazar un recuerdo triste por un bello recuerdo, si no, te margarás la vida.

-No entiendo.-Dijo él con un aire confundido.

Ella suspiró pensando que no podía dejarlo más claro.

-Es decir, que a partir de ahora ya no recordarás este día por que tu madre te abandonó, lo recordarás por que una niña linda te dio un beso.-Concluyó sonriente.

Natsu sonrió olvidándose de su pena.

-Me llamó Lucy.- La niña le ofreció su mano.

El la tomó.

-Yo me llamo Natsu.

-No! Tú eres Salamander!

-Salamander?

-Si! Es parecido al pokemon de fuego charmander! Desde que vienes aquí no hay un solo día en que no quemes algo! Por eso eres salamander!

-Salamander eh? Me gusta!-Afirmó Natsu saltando del columpio.-Quieres encender un cohete conmigo? Ya casi es de noche y se ven genial! Atrás de mi casa hay un enorme campo vacío, así que no es peligroso.

-T-tu casa?-Preguntó ella con cierta duda.

-Si! Vamos!-El chico mostró todo su entusiasmo, la tomó de la mano sin esperar una respuesta y corrieron en dirección a la casa de él.

***Fin del flashback***

Lucy escuchaba la anécdota que Natsu le contaba con los ojos abiertos, no esperaba que recodara aquello todavía.

-Entonces Lucy.-Le dijo Natsu mientras la rubia metía la cabeza bajo su mentón.-No recuerdes este día por que la persona que creíste que te amaba intentó forzarte, recuérdalo por que el chico que te ama más que a nada en el mundo te protegió. Recuérdalo porque el prometió siempre protegerte, aún sacrificando su propia vida. Porque el prometió estar para siempre a tu lado.

Lucy lo miro, incrédula.

-Para siempre?-Le preguntó a Natsu.

-Para siempre.-Afirmo el besándola en la frente.

Ella respiró con calma y sonrió.

-Gracias Natsu.-Dijo esto y besó a su salvador en el mentón.

Se protegió entre sus brazos y se durmieron en poco tiempo.

**Fin cap. 12**

**Nuevamente les pido perdón por haber tardado tanto en terminar este cap. Hasta que mi computadora este reparada es probable que tarde mas de lo normal, así que les pido paciencia.**

**Además este es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora! Ya no queda mucho para que termine, uno capítulos más y esta historia habrá concluido.**

**Espero que no veamos muy pronto!**

**Ya-nee! Se despide Anika-chan.**

***Adelanto***

**Pues si tardas tanto en responderle es lógico que otras chicas lo busquen no crees? Además si sigues tan indecisa no tardará en cansarse de ti, todo tiene un límite y tú lo estás pasando. Si no te decides pronto, vas a perderlo irremediablemente. **


	13. El fuego se extingue

**ilMi mami me puso una condición, si saco buenas calificaciones en los exámenes me llevará a reparar mi laptop, si no. Tendré que esperar hasta diciembre! D:**

**Así que deséenme suerte! **

**No me gusta tanto poner una introducción. Siento que no sé qué decir.**

**Espero que les guste este Cap.**

**Cap. 13 Amiga de la infancia. El fuego se extingue. **

Unos tenues rayos de sol entraron por la ventana despertando a la rubia, quien abrió los ojos poco a poco.

Esta vez no se sorprendió de haber despertado en brazos de Natsu.

Suspiró con calma y se hundió en el pecho de su amigo.

¿Cómo era que no se había dado cuenta de la devoción y el amor que el chico le había tenido por tanto tiempo?

Por primera vez creía que sus sentimientos estaban claros.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba de nuevo, la maldita sombra de duda, el miedo a quedarse sola de nuevo sin el que siempre estuvo a su lado.

Sintió como Natsu la atraía por la cintura.

-Quédate cerca Lucy, yo voy a protegerte.-El chico volvía a hablar entre sueños.,

Lucy sintió como los temores caían por completo de su corazón y abrazó a Natsu con fuerza.

Miró a los labios del chico con ternura, su rostro transmitía paz.

Se acercó a él, y lo besó en la mejilla.

El chico sonrió ligeramente.

Se escuchó cómo se abría la puerta con delicadeza, era Erza, que conociendo la situación de la noche anterior entró sin hace rescándalo.

-¿Lucy, estas bien?-Le preguntó con cierta incomodidad.

Lucy se liberó del abrazo de Natsu, se levanto de la cama y sonrió.

-¡Claro que si Erza! ¿Qué haremos hoy?

-Lucy. ¿No estás triste?-Preguntó Erza sorprendida por la alegría de su amiga.

-¿De qué serviría angustiarme por un idiota que realmente no llegó a hacerme nada?

Erza sonrió ante la madurez de Lucy.

-Es la primera etapa del concurso. Chicos vs chicas. Todas las chicas de las distintas escuelas nos vamos a reunir y competiremos contra los hombres.-Miró a Natsu que dormía, inmutable.-Deberías despertarlo.

La rubia miró al pelirrosa que aún murmuraba dormido con una cara que provocaba ternura.

Comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos, casi olvidando que Erza estaba allí.

-Natsu, Natsu, despierta.-Le susurró Lucy mirándolo con cariño.

-Lucy no hagas eso.-Murmuró Natsu. La rubia sonrió.-No debes quitarte la blusa.- A Natsu se le escapó un hilillo de saliva por la boca.

Lucy se ruborizó violentamente y apartó la mano de los cabellos de Natsu.

-Si sigues provocándome no me podré controlar.-Seguía murmurando un inconsciente Natsu.

Lucy miró a Erza, esta estaba sonrojada también.

-Lucy…¿Acaso ustedes…

-¡Claro que no!

-Lucy…Eres tan suave.-Volvió a murmurar Natsu.

La rubia no pudo soportarlo más, tomó su almohada y la arrojó con fuerza al durmiente, quién cayo de la cama asustado.

-¡¿Que cosas estas soñando idiota?! –Le gritó la rubia a Natsu, Que ya estaba despierto y miraba sorprendido a su amiga.

Natsu respondió sonrojándose.

-¿Acaso yo…Hablé dormido otra vez?

Lucy le afirmó, lo cual provocó que Natsu enrojeciera aún más.

Alguien abrió la puerta de una patada y entró una mujer de cabellos magenta vestida de maid.

Tomó a Natsu por los cabellos y comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación.

-¿!Virgo?!-Le dijo Lucy sorprendida.-¿Que haces aquí?

-Voy a castigar a este pervertido, princesa.-Respondió la ojiazul.

-N-no hace falta Virgo, puedes irte.-Dijo Lucy con una gotita de sudor bajándole por la nuca.

-Interferí sin que me llamara. ¿Me castigará?-Preguntó la maid.

-No. Ahora vete por favor.

-Si princesa.

Erza decidió que había tenido suficientes tonterías para una mañana y le dijo a Lucy que los esperaría en el pasillo.

-Oe Lucy! Perdón, por lo de hace rato…-Le dijo Natsu, avergonzado.

-No importa.-Respondió Lucy con una sonrisa.-No es como si pudieras controlar tus sueños, ahora hay que apurarnos, o Erza nos dejará sin desayuno.

-AYE!-Dijo Natsu con energía.

Lucy entró al baño y de su ropa eligió una blusa blanca y suelta con un corazón en ella, le dejaba descubiertos los hombros, se puso también un minishort color rojo que hacía juego con el estampado de su blusa. Cepillo su cabellos, lo ató en una cola de caballo y salió.

Natsu llevaba una camisa blanca, abierta nuevamente y un short negro que llevaba en el lado derecho el escudo de fairy tail en color rojo.

Salieron juntos de la habitación, Erza los esperaba afuera, los tres caminaron hacia el ascensor.

-Lucy.-Habló Erza.-Perdona si la pregunta te incomoda. ¿Sting logró hacerte algo?

Fue Natsu el que se molestó ante la pregunta de Erza e inconscientemente atrajo a Lucy por la cintura con su brazo, ella no se lo negó.

-No Erza.-Respondió al fin.-Natsu me salvó justo a tiempo.-Dijo esto y beso al chico en la mejilla.

Erza sonrió.

-Me alegró de que el problema no haya sido mayor.

-¡Erza!-Se escuchó una voz femenina que llamaba a la capitana.- ¡Espérame!

-Adelántense.- Les dijo la aludida a sus acompañantes para responder a la llamada.

Ellos continuaron caminando.

-Lucy.-Le dijo Natsu con una mirada que rabiaba.- ¿Porque ese idiota trató de dañarte otra vez?

Lucy bajó la mirada al piso sin deshacerse del abrazo de su amigo.

-Anoche, cuando fui a buscarlo… Terminé con el, probablemente eso le molestó, pero lo que desató el problema era la razón por la que lo había dejado.

Natsu estaba sorprendido, a la vez que furioso y curioso.

-Y ¡¿Cuál fue la razón para que ese grandísimo imbécil intentará abusar de ti?!-Preguntó Natsu intentando contener la furia.

Lucy suspiró, miró a Natsu y sonrió.

-Le dije que me había enamorado de otra persona.

Natsu abrió mucho los ojos, soltó la cintura de Lucy , miró al suelo provocando que el flequillo le cubriera la mirada, no dejo de caminar.

-¿De quien? –Preguntó en una voz apenas audible.- ¿De quien te enamoraste ahora?

"¿_En verdad puede ser tan tonto?" _Se preguntó Lucy.

-De un muchacho impulsivo y muy tierno , un poco tonto y algo lento, pero… En verdad lo quiero mucho.-Respondió sonrojándose un poco.

Natsu apretó los puños.

-¡¿Quién?!-Preguntó de nuevo.,

_"Nota mental: las indirectas con Natsu no funcionan." _Se dijo Lucy.

-¡Ay Natsu! ¿Cómo no te das cuenta?-Le dijo la mujer que no se dio cuenta de lo mismo por cinco años.- Me enamoré de t…

-Lucy, Natsu.-Interrumpió **(Otra vez) **Erza llegando con una jovencita de corto cabello albino y ojos azules.-Les presento a la nueva integrante del equipo fairy tail, su nombre es…

-Lissana...-Dijo Natsu con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Ya se conocían?-Preguntó Lucy con recelo.

Nadie le respondió.

La albina se había arrojado al cuello de Natsu y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Erza y Lucy miraban atónitas la escena, Erza sorprendida y confundida, Lucy se notaba muy molesta.

-¡Natsu!-Dijo la albina.-Ha pasado mucho.

Natsu la apartó la tomó de los hombros y la miró detenidamente.

-¡Realmente eres tu! Pero…-La cara de Natsu ensombreció.-Tu estabas…

-En coma, Natsu. Lo que te dijo Mira-nee era mentira.

La furia y la confusión aparecieron en los ojos de Natsu.

-¿Por qué?

-Era posible que yo no fuera a despertar nunca. Tu sabes que ella te conoce muy bien, sabía que si te enterabas que yo estaba viva, no te irías con tu padre, Igneel no podía perder a su hijo, se quedaría solo, el es un hombre muy bueno, además ni ella ni yo queríamos obligarte a quedarte al lado de un vegetal, pero Igneel si se enteró, por eso Mira-nee le pidió que adelantaran su mudanza, para que de algún modo, trataras de olvidarme.-Le dijo la peliblanca con melancolía.

Natsu estaba estupefacto, casi enojado.

-¿Cuándo despertaste?-Le preguntó con seriedad.

La chica suspiró antes de contestar.

-Hace 2 años.

El abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Creo que yo salgo sobrando en esta conversación.-Dijo Erza con un aura depresiva.

Ambos miraron a la peliescarlata alejándose triste.

-¡Erza espera!-Gritaron al unísono.-Te explicaremos.

***Flashback***

Dos niños de aproximadamente 10 maños jugaban con un X-box.

-¡Natsu! ¡Eso es trampa!-Le recriminó la niña.

-Si se puede hacer en el juego, no es trampa.

-¿En donde aprendiste a hacer eso?

-En

-¡Oye!-La chica le arrojó el cojín sobre el que estaba sentada, el chico respondió de la misma forma, siguieron hasta que un joven de aproximadamente 16 años entró por la puerta.

-Lissana, despídete de Natsu, ya tenemos que irnos.

La chica hizo una mueca de tristeza, le dio un abrazo al niño y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Volveré en cuatro días Natsu.

El chico se molestó un poco.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir con ustedes?

-¡Por que eres un hombre Natsu!-Respondió con orgullo el hermano de Lissana: Elfman.-Y vamos a que Lissana haga una prueba para entrar a un colegio de señoritas.

Natsu hizo un puchero en gesto de molestia.

-Volveré pronto..-Le dijo Lissana con una sonrisa.

Elfman salió por la puerta.

-Cuídate.-Le dijo Natsu.

-Estaré bien.-Volvió a sonreír para salir por la puerta detrás de su hermano.

***Al día siguiente***

-Natsu.-Se escuchó la voz de Igneel a través de la puerta, sonaba seca y afligida.-Te buscan los hermanos de tu amiga Lissana.

Natsu, al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amiga, bajo corriendo con entusiasmo, ignorando el tono de Igneel.

Encontró a Mirajane y Elfman sentados en el sillón de la sala.

-¿Por qué volvieron tan pronto? ¿Aceptaron a Lissana verdad? ¡Yo sabía que no hacía falta que pasara la prueba de 4 días! ¿Dónde esta?-Dijo Natsu en una exhalación.

Ambos albinos desviaron la mirada de pequeño pelirrosado.

No fue hasta entonces que se percató de las heridas y el brazo roto de Elfman.

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó Natsu algo nervioso al notar la presión en el ambiente.

-Natsu.-Respondió al fin Mirajane sin mirarlo directamente con una voz que no se reconocía como la suya.-No fue culpa de Elfman.-Se le quebró la voz. Elfman dejo escapar algunas lágrimas con la mirada perdida en un punto de la habitación.-Unas personas ebrias aparecieron en el carril contrario.-Ahogo un sollozo y continuó, Natsu sintió como su padre se le acercaba por la espalda, y a su corazón acelerarse con desesperación.

-Elfman tuvo algunas heridas, nada que no pudiera arreglarse.-Continuó Mirajane.-Pero Lissana…

Comenzó a llorar abiertamente.

Igneel abrazó con fuerza a su hijo por la espalda.

-Natsu.- Dijo Elfman con voz ronca.- Lissana esta…Esta…¡MUERTA!-Gritó azotando su puño contra el suelo y rompió a llorar. ¡Y YO NO PUDE HACER NADA POR PROTEGERLA! ¡PERDÓNENME! Natsu…Nee-chan…Todo es culpa mía.-Sus lágrimas se derramaron sobre la alfombra y Mirajane lo abrazó por la espalda, humedeciendo su chaqueta con sus propias lágrimas.

-Fue un accidente, no fue culpa tuya.-Apretó las ropas de su hermano con desesperación y lloró con un dolor muy profundo.

Natsu escapó del abrazo de su padre y salió corriendo, nadie lo detuvo.

El chiquillo corrió y trepó a un árbol en el que había una casita hecha con madera.

Al llegar arriba hurgó entre un montón de juguetes en una caja.

Encontró un gorrito de invierno que hacía juego con la bufanda que siempre llevaba al cuello.

El que Lissana le había tejido.

Se lo puso sobre la cabeza y se sentó en un rincón con los puños y los dientes apretados.

-Mentiste.-Dijo con aquella voz enojada que solo el y su amiga habrían podido escuchar.-Me dijiste que estarías bien…Y que volverías pronto.

Fue entonces que soltó a llorar presó de una profunda aflicción.

***Fin del flashback***

-Una semana después, mi padre y yo dejamos Hargeon y nos mudamos a Magnolia.-Concluyó Natsu con voz triste.

Erza creía conocer a Natsu, que equivocada estaba.

-Pero eso es cosa del pasado.-Volvió a hablar Natsu con una sonrisa brillante.-¡Lucy! ¿Te quiero presentar a mi mejor amiga de la infancia! ¿Eh? ¿Y Lucy?

Nadie parecía haber advertido la partida de la rubia, quién se fue apenas Lissana abrazó a Natsu.

-Será ,mejor que vaya a buscarla. Ustedes parece que tienen mucho de que hablar.-Dijo Erza y se alejó caminando.

-Natsu, dijo la albina con voz queda e insegura.-Yo se que debes estar molesto por la mentira, pero yo…

-Eso no importa ya.-La interrumpió Natsu, mientras le daba un abrazo.

Se separó tomándola por los hombros y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Ahora solo hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Natsu…-Dijo incrédula mientras unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos .

Natsu se alarmó.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?

Lissana rió, después de años, su amigo no había cambiado para nada.

-No Natsu, no pasa nada.-Lo tomó del brazo.-¡Vamos!

Y bajaron juntos por el elevador.

En otro lugar, cierta rubia se quejaba con Levy a la orilla de la playa.

-¿Quién se cree ella que es?-Preguntaba molesta a la vez que clavaba con furia un tenedor en una rebanada de pastel y comía un pedazo.

-Debe ser amiga de Natsu.-Respondió Levy con una gotita de sudor en la sien.

-¡Aún así! ¡Yo soy su MEJOR amiga y no me vez mimándolo a cada rato!

-Etto…Lu-chan…Si lo haces.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Dime una vez!

-Ayer en el yate lo tenías sobre tus piernas y le estabas acariciando la cabeza.

-¡Eso fue porque estaba mareado!

-Después, en la playa le estabas dando pastel en la boca y le limpiabas la barbilla tu misma.

-¡El tenía las manos llenas de protector solar!

-Y tenía las manos llenas de protector solar porque…

Lucy lo pensó un momento.

-Por que me lo untó en la espalda.

Levy le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

Lucy se ruborizó muy ligeramente, cada vez mas acostumbrada a la manera en que la veían con Natsu.

-¡Yo no me alcanzaba!-Protestó la rubia.

-Y habiendo tantas chicas se lo pediste a Natsu.

Lucy miró al suelo y jugó con sus dedos.

-Le tengo mucha confianza…

-Además.-Interrumpió Levy.-Ayer fueron ustedes dos SOLOS los que buscaron a Erza y Jellal. Nadie supo lo que pasó ahí.

Esta vez el sonrojo de Lucy fue más notorio.

***FLASHBACK***

-¡Erza!-Gritaba Natsu abriéndose paso por el follaje.

-¡Natsu, por acá!-Le susurró Lucy señalando una cueva junto a la que estaba parada.

-¿Por que susurras?-Preguntó imitando el tono de Lucy a la vez que se acercaba a la cueva.

-Mira.-Le respondió señalando de nuevo.

Natsu se sorprendió al ver la escena en el interior.

Erza estaba sentada en las piernas de Jellal y lo besaba en los labios.

-No hagas ruido.-Lo regañó Lucy sacando su iphone para tomarles una fotografía.

Natsu ya no prestaba atención a Erza y a Jellal.

Miraba a Lucy.

La lluvia la había mojado y su cabello esta húmedo, su piel brillaba, y aquella sonrisa traviesa en sus labios…

Natsu moría por besarla.

Por besar aquellos labios risueños y saber si eran tan sabrosos como se veían.

Tomó a una sorprendida Lucy por los hombros y la arrinconó contra una de las paredes externas de la cueva.

Lucy miró con cierto temor a los profundos ojos jade que la miraban decididos.

Natsu se acercó, dispuesto a probar sus labios.

Pero algo llamó su atención.

Un mechón de cabello.

Unas cuantas de las hebras doradas de Lucy estaban alojadas sobre su clavícula, pegadas a la misma con el agua de la lluvia.

Natsu sintió sed.

Se acercó a aquellos cabellos y los lamió para recogerlos y llevarlos a su boca.

Lucy se estremeció y ahogo un grito por la sorpresa.

Natsu succionó el agua de los cabellos sobre la piel de Lucy y repitió la acción con un mechón escondido bajo la oreja derecha.

Lucy profirió un leve gemido.

A Natsu el sonido pareció descontrolarlo, ya que la abrazó con fuerza y aspiró profundamente el fresco aroma de los cabellos de ella.

_"¿¡Que es lo que estas haciendo?! ¡Es tu mejor amigo! ¡Detenlo!"_-Pensaba Lucy.

Pero su cuerpo no quería obedecer.

Aunque quisiera negarlo.

**_Le estaba gustando._**

Natsu se apartó de nuevo y miró fijamente a la boca de Lucy.

Por alguna razón, esto la avergonzó y se cubrió con su mano la boca.

Natsu soltó una leve carcajada y apartó la mano de los labios de la rubia, para después acercarse muy despacio, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso.

Lucy solo lo miró sin atinar a decir nada.

Cerró lentamente los ojos.

Entonces recordó algo.

***Flashback dentro del Flashback***

-¡Me mentiste!-Reprochaba una pre-adolescente de mas o menos 13 años a un pellirrosa de la misma edad.

-¡No era mentira! ¡Papá realmente regresó! ¡Pero tuvo que irse de nuevo por una emergencia!

-¡¿Y solo por eso te fuiste a la fiesta de Cana?! ¡¿Sin mi?!-Ella realmente estaba furiosa.

-Yo creí que tú ibas a estar ahí.

-Yo te había dicho que si tú no ibas conmigo no iba a ir.

-¿Y eso porque?-Preguntó extrañado.

-¡Esta claro que yo no iría a mi primera fiesta nocturna sin mi mejor amigo! Y la verdad, creí que mi mejor amigo haría lo mismo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que creí que eras mi mejor amigo, pero parece que no.-Le dijo Lucy dándole la espalda y cruzando los brazos sobre su escaso pecho.

-¡Soy tu mejor amigo-Afirmó Natsu.

-Pues no actúas como… ¡AH! ¡NATSU! ¡BÁJAME!

El pelirrosa, que la había levantado en brazos, ignoró el reclamo de su amiga y corrió con ella por el amplio jardín de la casa Heartphilia hasta llegar detrás de un árbol, donde finalmente la puso en el suelo con delicadeza.

-¡Tarado!-Exclamó Lucy golpeándolo en la cabeza a manera de reclamo.-¿Por qué me cargaste?

-Mira.-Señaló Natsu al árbol mientras se sobaba la cabeza tratando de mitigar el dolor del golpe anterior.

Lucy se dio la vuelta para mirar el árbol y sonrió.

A punta de navaja estaba escrito.

**_Na+Lu ¡Mejores amigos!_**

-¿Lo ves?-Habló Natsu.-¡Esta es la prueba firmada de que soy tu mejor amigo!

Lucy se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues ayer no te comportaste como tal.

Natsu se tocó el mentón, pensativo.

-¡Ya se!-Dijo chasqueando los dedos.

Sacó una pequeña navaja de su bolsillo y se dedico a modificar el escrito en el árbol.

-¡Mira ahora!-Le dijo a Lucy, entusiasmado.

La chica se dio la vuelta para ver el cambio.

Ahora decía.

**_Na+Lu ¡Mejores amigos por siempre!_**

-Ahora con eso, ya no podré ser un mal amigo, ese grabado me obliga a ser tu mejor amigo por siempre.-Le dijo un Natsu sonriente.

La chica sonrió y luego lo miró con duda escondida en sus ojos.

-¿Pinkie promise?*-Le preguntó ofreciendo suu dedo meñique.

-¡Eso es de niñas!-Reclamó Natsu.

-¿Ni siquiera por mi?-Preguntó Lucy haciendo un puchero.-¿Por tu mejor amiga?

Natsu suspiró y entrelazó su meñique con el de ella.

-Pinkie promise.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Entonces es una prmesa! ¡Seremos amigos por siempre!

***Fin del flashback dentro del flashback***

Natsu estaba cada vez más cerca de los labios de Lucy.

_"¡Es una promesa!" _

_"¡Seremos amigos para siempre!"_

_"¡Amigos por siempre!"_

_"Solo siendo amigos estará por siempre a mi lado."-_Se dijo Lucy con decepción.

Apoyo las manos sobre el pecho de Natsu y lo apartó con cuidado, incluso aun con un deje de duda en su movimientos.

El, la miró con decepción.

-Será mejor buscar a los demás para que vean esto.-Dijo ella en voz queda con falso entusiasmo.-No creo…Que vayan a separarse.

Sintió envidia de su mejor amiga sin darse cuenta, ella, que podía ser sincera con sus sentimientos si miedo.

_"¿Me rechazó?"-_Se preguntó un algo deprimido Natsu, para después sacudir la cabeza y alzar el puño._-"¡No importa! ¡Te voy a conquistar Lucy! ¡Si me diera por vencido no sería Natsu Dragneel!"_

En secreto, Lucy rogaba por que jamás se rindiera.

***Fin del flashback***

Lucy suspiró , decepcionada por su anterior cobardía.

-No pasó nada Levy-chan.-Suspiró apoyando su barbilla en la mano derecha, donde llevaba su inconfundible guante.-Nada de nada.

-Me suenas decepcionada Lu-chan.

-Pues…

No respondió al ver que Levy desviaba la mirada, sonrojada.

Se extrañó y miró en la misma dirección que su amiga.

Aparentemente lo que había llamado su atención era un chico con la cara llena de piercings y largo cabello recogido en una cola de caballo al salir del agua.

-¿Gajeel?-Dijo Lucy con una pícara sonrisa.-No creí que el fuera de tu tipo Levy-chan.

-¡¿De que hablas Lu-chan?!

-De que un chico mojado de cuerpo tonificado acaba de salir del agua y tú te le quedaste viendo… Sonrojada, añadiría yo.

-Eh… Etto…¡El sonrojo es por rabia! ¡Estoy harta de que Gajeel me diga enana!

-Y te lo recordó verlo saliendo del agua.

Levy ocultó la mirada bajo la silla y Lucy soltó una carcajada.

-Realmente Levy-chan, eres muy inocen…

Levy alzó la mirada y se puso pálida del susto al ver un aura aun mas aterradora que la de Erza emanando de Lucy, por lo que decidió mirar que era lo que estaba mirando.

Una chica de cabellos blandos y un bikini color magenta abrazaba a Natsu del brazo y platicaba amenamente con el.

-Etto…Lu-chan…

-¿Si?-Preguntó ella en un tono gutural, muy aterrador.

-Creo que… Gajeel necesita una toalla, voy a ofrecerle una.-Y caminó (Mas bien huyó) al lado del moreno, sin la toalla, cabe decir.

Lucy rechinaba sus dientes y clavaba las uñas en la arena sacándola a puños, si la apretaba mas, podría ser capaz de convertirla en vidrio.

Ambos se acercaron a donde estaba la rubia, ella sonreía al no conocer la posición de Lucy, el la miraba entre angustiado y asustado.

-Lucy. ¿Te sientes bien?-Preguntó el chico acercando su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

La chica rechazó el gesto y se levantó por si sola.

-¿Tendría alguna razón para no estarlo?

-No

-¡¿Entonces?!-Preguntó en un tono irritable.

-Es que, me recuerdas a Erza cuando no hay pastel en la cafetería.

-¡¿Me estás comparando con alguien hambriento?!

Natsu no entendía como la conversación había tomado ese camino.

-Actúas raro.

-¡Ahora actúo raro!-Dirigió la mirada a Lissana.-Por cierto, no he tenido el placer de presentarme formalmente. Lucy heartphilia, es un placer.-Le ofreció su mano y en un tono más bajo dijo.:-Supongo.

Lissana aceptó el saludo leyendo los labios de la rubia, extrañada por su comportamiento.

-Y ¿Qué relación tienes con Natsu?  
Lissana sonrió.

-¡Éramos mejores amigos antes de que Natsu se mudara!

Así que solo era su amiga, bien, eso dejaba un camino abierto a Lucy.

-Yo soy la mejor amiga de Natsu desde que se mudó a Magnolia. ¡Podría decirse que tenemos mucho en común!-Le dijo la rubia en un tono desdeñoso.

Natsu se extrañó ante el tono de su mejor amiga, había sido hiriente, Lucy odiaba a la gente que actuaba así.

-Pues entonces.-Le dijo Lissana en repuesta a su tono, sin dejar de sonar amable.- ¡Supongo que tendremos que pelear por el!

-¿Contigo? ¡Claro!.-Continuó con aquel tono impropio de ella.

_"¿Qué me pasa? ¡Yo no soy así!"_-Pensaba Lucy.

-Claro que no serás un reto.-Siguió hablando, ignorando a su conciencia.- Debe haber una razón por la que ustedes dejaron de ser amigos.

Natsu abrió los ojos, sorprendido y enojado.

Lissana había derramado algunas lágrimas y salido corriendo hacia el follaje que estaba al lado de la playa.

-Lucy ¡¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Lissana?!

-Porque es la verdad. No es culpa mía que no acepte la realidad.-Dijo cruzando los brazos, como para ocultar la punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho.

-¡LISSANA CASI MURIÓ EN UN ACCIDENTE UNA SEMANA ANTES DE QUE YO ME MUDARA!-Ante esas palabras Lucy abrió mucho los ojos.-Después quedó en coma…Perdió 3 años de su vida.

-Natsu…Yo…No lo sabía.

-¡Y UNA MIERDA!-Dijo en tono que asustó a Lucy, por lo que lo suavizó un poco.-Lucy, tu no eres así, de hecho odias a la gente que trata a los demás como inferiores. ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

-Yo…No lo se.

Natsu frunció el ceño y salió corriendo para buscar a Lissana.

_"Debo disculparme"-_Pensó Lucy después de un momento cavilando.

Y corrió ella también hacia el follaje.

Apenas había recorrido unos metros cuando un musculoso brazo la detuvo por la muñeca.

Se dio la vuelta despacio.

-Sting.-Dijo asustada.-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

Lucy se dispuso a correr, pero Sting la sujetó con firmeza y se arrodilló en el suelo.

-Lucy…Perdóname.

Ella lo miró, incrédula, para después sacudir el agarre.

-¿Qué te perdone dices? ¡Estuviste a punto de…de violarme!

Sting, golpeó la arena con impotencia.

-Lo se. Fue un impulso. Perdóname Lucy.

-¿Y para que quieres que te perdone?

-Quiero… Que vuelvas conmigo.

Lucy se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo eres capaz siquiera de pensar en proponerme eso después de lo que hiciste?

Sting se puso de pie y tomo ambas manos de Lucy.

-¡POR QUE TE AMO!... Y moría de rabia y de celos al saber que Salamander por fin pudo apartarte de mí.

Lucy se sonrojó de forma inconsciente.

-¿Tu lo sabías?

Sting sonrió con tristeza.

-Era obvio para cualquiera. Excepto para ti.

Lucy miró al suelo, no creía que Natsu la siguiera queriendo tanto.

Se sorprendió al sentir un cálido abrazo de Sting rodeándola.

-Lucy, por favor, dame otra oportunidad.

Lucy empezaba a sucumbir ante las provocaciones del chico y alzó las manos para corresponder al abrazo.

Pero.

Entonces recordó.

_"¡Ella no es mas que una calientacamas! ¡Como le encanta lucir su cuerpo sin entregar nada!"_

Detuvo sus manos y cambio el camino para posarlas detrás de la nuca de Sting.

_"Lo único que buscaba realmente era eso. ¡Su increíble cuerpo!"_

Lucy se puso de puntillas y le susurro en el oído:

-Esto es para que ya no haya mas bastardos mentirosos como tu.

Sting se desvaneció sobre la arena al sentir un fuerte y penetrante golpe en sus partes mas nobles.

-¡¿NO HAY NADA MAS DULCE QUE UNA PATADA DE LOS TACONES DE 7 CENTÍMETROS DE UNA VIRGEN VERDAD?!

Lucy se dio la vuelta dispuesta a seguir corriendo, pero Sting la detuvo nuevamente, esta vez por el tobillo.

-Admito, que esa me la merecía.-Le dijo con voz lastimosa.-Lucy, perdóname. Entiendo que ya no quieras nada conmigo, pero debes entender que lo que pasó fue un impulso. Un error.

Lucy creyó que mentía de nuevo pero al girarse, vio que lloraba.

-Me arrepiento de todo lo que dije e hice. No vuelvas conmigo, no te merezco, pero al menos, perdóname por favor.

Lucy se puso en cuclillas frente a el.

-Te perdono Sting. Pero ya no te amo.

Sting volvió a mirar el piso.

-Entonces, ve tras el y busca tu felicidad.

Lucy se levantó y corrió hacia el follaje.

-No sabes la suerte que tienes Salamander. Cuídala bien, mejor de lo que hice yo.

Sting se puso trabajosamente de pie y se alejó rumbo a la playa.

Lucy buscaba por entre las palmeras a Natsu y a Lissana.

Y los encontró.

Pero lo que vio no le gustó en lo absoluto.

Lissana había atrapado a Natsu en un beso, este, después de un momento la apartó y le dijo algo que debido a la distancia Lucy no escuchó, entonces la chica y el se abrazaron.

Sintió algo pesado y punzante en su interior, incapaz de continuar viendo la escena, salió corriendo.

Sin detenerse en ningún momento y sin importarle las preguntas de la gente, corrió hasta llegar al hotel, donde en el lobby, se encontró con Erza.

La imponente chica no permitió que Lucy huyera de ella, la sujetó por los hombros y la encaró preguntándole:

-¿Qué tienes Lucy?

Lucy, que aún lloraba, no quería responder, pero al ver el semblante comprensivo de su amiga decidió contrale la verdad.

-Vi a Lissana besando a Natsu.

La cara de Erza cambió por un semblante serio.

-No tienes derecho a llorar por eso.

-¡Pero el es…

-Tu amigo.-Interrumpió Erza.-Es tu mejor amigo y nada mas.

-Pero yo…

-Lucy, Natsu me contó que cuando te mostró unos fuegos artificiales te dijo que para el, el amor es como el fuego, pues déjame decirte que Natsu olvido decirte algo mas que esas dos cosas tienen en común, tanto el fuego como el amor, cuando no se alimentan, se extinguen.

-Pero…

-Si tardas tanto en responderle es natural que otras chicas lo busquen. Y si tu no lo quieres, entonces déjalo ir, es mejor que se olvide de ti.

-Pero… Yo… ¡Yo si lo quiero Erza! ¡LO AMO!

-¡ENTONCES DEMUÉSTRASELO!

-¿Cómo?

Erza se acercó a Lucy y le dijo algo en el oído, esta se sonrojo.

-¿Y de donde sacaré esas cosas?

Erza le ofreció una bolsa mediana de papel.

-No tienes excusa. Ahora espera a que el te busque.

Lucy asintió avergonzada y camino al elevador.

Erza sonrió, satisfecha.

-Ya es hora de que crezcan.

En la playa, ya sin la compañía de Lissana, Natsu buscaba a Lucy.

Se acercó a una cabellera que identificó como la de Levy, oculta tras de una roca.

-Oe Levy. ¿Haz visto a Lu…

Lo que vio lo dejo impactado.

Levy y Gajeel estaban unidos por un beso.

Al escuchar la voz de Natsu ella se separó, avergonzada y miró al suelo.

-Creoquevialuchansalirdeentre lasppalmerasllorandoycorrien do.-Dijo con rapidez en voz baja.

-¿Qué?

-Que vi a Lu-chan salir de las palmeras llorando y corriendo.-Respondió aun con vergüenza.

Natsu se angustió.

_"¿Sera que…"_

Salió corriendo en dirección al edificio del hotel.

En el lobby se encontró a Erza.

-¡Erza! ¡¿Haz visto a Lucy?!

-Entró hace rato al ascensor, creo que fue a su habitación. ¿Le hiciste algo?-Preguntó con mirada fiera.-Porque iba llorando.

Por primera vez en su vida, Natsu ignoró el tono aterrador de Erza y corrió hacia el ascensor.

La chica a su espalda, sonrió al pensar en su travesura.

Natsu dentro del ascensor, presionaba repetidamente el botón de su piso, con la esperanza de que subiera mas rápido.

Corrió hacia la habitación y abrió la puerta.

-¡Lucy! Lucy. ¿Estas aquí?

Entro al cuarto.

-¿Lucy?

No la vio, por lo que se sintió decepcionado, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir.

Pero algo lo empujó sobre la cama y cayó sobre el.

No alcanzó a reaccionar cuando unos labios chocaron contra los suyos.

Eran los de Lucy.

El cerró los ojos correspondiendo al beso.

Sintió algo distinto en aquel beso, como si alguna frontera hubiera desaparecido, lo sentía lleno de amor, valor y pasión, como si Lucy hubiera perdido el miedo.

La tomo por el cuello y acercó su cabeza para intensificar el beso.

Después de un rato se separaron por la falta de aire.

La rubia se recostó en el pecho de Natsu, el le acaricio el pelo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Lucy?-Le preguntó contento.

-Por que te amo.-Le dijo sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Ah. Espera… ¡¿Qué?!-Le volvió a preguntar Natsu.

-Que te amo Natsu.-Esta vez lo miró a los ojos.- Y tenía miedo de decírtelo.

Natsu quería saltar de la felicidad, pero su naturaleza curiosa no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿A que le tenías miedo?

La rubia suspiró y le dijo:

-Natsu, la mayoría de las veces. ¿Por que lloraba?

El chico lo pensó un momento.

-Porque terminabas con tus novios.

-Así es. Por que duraba con ello meses, y después teníamos alguna pelea ridícula y terminábamos, por eso tenía miedo.

Natsu parecía no entender, así que Lucy continuó.

-Porque eres mi mejor amigo y no quería perderte, por que no quería tener un "jueguito de novios" contigo para que después dejaras de ser mi amigo, por que yo de verdad te quería y no soportaba la idea de que al ser demasiado jóvenes te convirtieras solo en uno mas de mis ex novios.

Natsu le acarició la mejilla, obligándola a mirarlo.

-Lucy, yo nunca haré eso, yo quiero estar para siempre a tu lado.

-Eso es lo que todos dicen.-Dijo desviando la mirada.

-¡Pero yo no soy como los demás!

Lucy volvió a mirarlo, estaba sorprendida.

-¡He estado enamorado de ti durante cinco años Lucy!-Dijo sonrojando a la aludida.-¡No soy como los demás!

-Lo se Natsu.-Dijo recostándose en su pecho de nuevo.-Ya no tengo miedo.

El chico abrazó sus hombros.

Y los notó desnudos.

Se sentó la cama llevando a Lucy con el, sentándola en sus piernas.

-Lucy. ¿Que traes puesto?-Le preguntó sonrojado.

Lucy llevaba una ropa muy provocativa, un babydoll casi transparente de color morado.

-E-Erza me lo dio, me dijo que lo usara cuando me declarara.

-¿Por qué?

Lucy se molestó y se apartó del regazo de Natsu.

-Porque te vi besándote con Lissana.

Natsu reaccionó a ponerse nervioso y tartamudear.

-E-so fu-fu-fue

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me vas a negar que la besaste la abrazaste y le dijiste palabras dulces?!

-¡Eso no fue lo que pasó!-Protesto Natsu.

-¡¿Entonces que?!

***Flashback***^

-¡Lissana!-Gritó Natsu cuando por fin logró alcanzarla.

La chica se giró y muy afligida abrazó el pecho de Natsu para echarse a llorar.

-¿Por qué dijo eso Natsu?

-Ella no te conoce, pero en realidad no suele actuar así, no se que pasó.

-Natsu.-Dijo separándose para mirarlo a los ojos.-¿Realmente ya no soy tu mejor amiga?

Natsu suspiró y sonrió.

-No Lissana, no eres mi mejor amiga.-La chica lloró mas.-Eres mas que eso.

Lissana alzó la mirada y sonrió.

-Eso significa que me ves como yo a ti.

Dicho esto beso a un sorprendido Natsu.

El la apartó una vez pasada la sorpresa.

-Lissana. ¿Qué haces?

-Yo…yo creí que…

Natsu la miró con ternura y la abrazó.

-Lo siento si entendiste mal, Lissana, para mi tu eres como una hermana, y te quiero, no puedes imaginarte cuanto, pero yo estoy enamorado de otra persona.

-¿Ella?

Natsu asintió suavemente.

Lissana soltó una carcajada.

-¡Por eso actuó así!

Natsu la miró extrañado.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¡Fue un tremendo ataque de celos! ¡Tu novia esta celosa!

El, miró al suelo, decepcionado.

-No es mi novia.

-¡Entonces le gustas! ¡Y mucho diría yo!

Natsu sonrió radiante.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-¡Claro! ¡Si tuvo tan tremendo ataque de celos, esta loca por ti!

-Pero…Lissana

-¡No te preocupes por mi! ¡Yo te quiero Natsu! ¡Pero ese lugar no es el mío! Dejo de serlo hace tiempo…

Escucharon una rama romperse.

-Esa podría haber sido ella, será mejor que la busques.

Natsu se levantó de un saltó y salió corriendo.

-¡Gracias Lissana!

-Lucy, no sabes la suerte que tienes.

***Fin del flashback***

**-**Entonces, tu no quieres a Lissana.

-Como a una hermana.

Lucy sonrió y volvió a besar a Natsu.

El la miró, travieso.

-Entonces…

-¿Qué?

-¿Estabas celosa?

-¡No!

-¿Segura?

-Muy segura.

-Entonces, puedo volver y platicar con Lissana.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, sonrió triunfante al sentir la mano de Lucy jalándolo hacia atrás.

-Siestabacelosa.

-¿Perdón?

-Estaba celosa.-Dijo Lucy sonrojada.-Por que a mi no abrazabas, por que no era yo la que caminaba contigo, porque no era yo la que te besaba.

Natsu tomó la barbilla de Lucy y la volvió a besar.

-Eres a la única a la que yo amo de verdad.

Volvió a besarla, esta vez de forma mas intensa.

Erza entró al cuarto, llevaba el uniforme de las porristas.

-¡Ya era hora! ¡Es el trabajo mas difícil que he tenido en mucho tiempo!

Ellos se separaron, avergonzados.

-Realmente lamento interrumpir, pero es hora de la competencia.

Ambos asintieron, Erza salió y Lucy entró al baño a cambiarse.

Ambos salieron de la habitación con el uniforme puesto.

Erza no estaba en el pasillo como ellos esperaban, así que caminaron rumbo al elevador solos.

Lucy se sonrojó ligeramente cuando Natsu la tomó de la mano, volteó a verlo y encontró aquella sonrisa brillante dirigida a ella.

Sintió calidez en su pecho y recargó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho.

Al llegar a la playa se separaron para unirse a sus respectivos grupos.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos Erza?-Preguntó Levy a la capitana que había tomado el liderazgo de todo el grupo femenino con rapidez.

-Necesitamos un tema.

-¿Cómo las hadas?-Propuso Evergreen.

-¡ESTÚPIDO FROSTY!-Se escuchó venir del lado de los chicos.-¡NO VAMOS A HACER UN ACTO STRIPPER!

Repentinamente un semidesnudo y volador Gray cayó de espaldas sobre Lucy.

La rubia se levantó quitándose a Gray de encima.

Luego le dirigió una mirada que congeló e corazón del chico más frío de todos, también emanaba un aura aterradora.

Gray salió corriendo.

-Erza.-Dijo Lucy con un tono de voz ronca.-¿Me permitirías dirigir a las chicas?

-Cl-claro.-Respondió esta con cierta palidez y una gotita de sudor en la sien.

-Tengo una idea divertida.-Dijo con una siniestra sonrisa.

-¡Oi lagartija quemada! ¡Tu novia da miedo!-Gritó Gray a Natsu una vez que llegó al círculo.

-¡Ella no es mi novia! Aun.-Dijo Natsu sonriente.-Espera… ¡¿Dijiste que da miedo?!

Miró hacia donde las chicas cuchicheaban y un aura oscura las rodeaba.

-¡MIERDA! ¡LUCY ESTA ENOJADA!-Dijo Natsu temblando.-¡Cuando Lucy se enoja pasan cosas muy malas! ¡Y da más miedo que Erza!

-Creo que exageras.-Dijo Jellal con una gotita en la sien al conocer el temperamento colérico de su ahora novia.-No puede dar más miedo que Erza.

Natsu se acercó a Jellal, lo tomó por los hombros y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Jellal. Cuando Lucy está enojada. Da más miedo que Erza. En la semana Escarlata.

-¿Temporada escarlata?-Preguntó Jellal extrañado.-¿De qué…-Comprendió entonces que se refería a aquellos días odiados por las mujeres.

Entonces el rostro de todos se ensombreció.

-¡Salamander haz algo!-Le gritó Gajeel llenó de Pánico.

-¡¿Y yo por qué? !

-¡Tú debes saber manejarla!

-Pues…parece que nos atacarán con la coreografía. ¡Hay que ganarles!

-¿Cuál es el plan?

-Este…

Comenzaron a secretear.

Después de un rato, Mirajane se puso entre los dos grupos con un megáfono y anunció:

-¡Demos comienzo a la competencia! ¡Chicos vs chicas! ¡La mejor coreografía gana y los perdedores recibirán un castigo elegido por el otro equipo! ¡Deberán hacerla al mismo tiempo para intimidar al equipo contario! ¡Que comience la diversión! ¡Ah! ¡Un detalle más! ¡Debido a un incidente con el capitán del equipo Sabertooth, ese equipo ha quedado descalificado! ¡Diviértanse!

Apareció primero el grupo de los chicos, encabezados por Natsu, al ser el único conocedor de cómo combatir el mal humor de Lucy, fue elegido como capitán varonil.

Los chicos llevaban un vestuario consistente en botas de combate negras, pantalón militar una camiseta ajustada de lycra color negro, guantes sin dedos del mismo color y una banda atada en la cabeza, Natsu, en lugar de esta, llevaba su bufanda.

Apareció después el grupo de chicas, arrancando sonrojos y algunas hemorragias nasales a los chicos.

Todas ellas llevaban un vestuario distinto.

Erza estaba vestida de enfermera, Levy de maestra, Juvia de salvavidas, Aries llevaba un curioso traje que la hacía parecer oveja, (Por miedo a Lucy) Evergreen vestía una túnica grecorromana y una peluca con víboras, Bisca vestía de vaquera, Lissana de gato rayado, entre otros.

A la cabeza de todas estaba Lucy vestida de hada oscura con alas rubí.

Miró a Natsu desafiante, y este (temblando ligeramente) la encaró.

Comenzó la pista de _Hot issue_ de 4 minute.

Las chicas dominaban con este primer baile con movimientos fluidos que hacían notar su trabajada flexibilidad, los chicos se quedaban atrás.

A mitad de la canción Lucy hizo una señal y cada una de las chicas se acercó a los varones a una pareja previamente designada.

Natsu se sorprendió cuando los chicos comenzaban a caer (literalmente) ante los encantos de las contrincantes.

El primero en el suelo fue Loke, Ya que Aries le había balado con suavidad en el oído estaba en el suelo con hemorragia nasal.

El siguiente a la lista fue Gajeel cuando Levy lo amenazó con golpearlo con una regla si se portaba mal.

_"La enana es demasiado linda" _Pensó, y cayó al suelo.

El tercero en la lista fue Alzack quien recibió un disparo imaginario de la pistola que Bisca había besado en el cañón previamente.

Cayo al suelo con corazones en los ojos.

Comenzó la segunda canción _Fantastic baby_ de big bang.

En este segundo número los chicos se recuperaron.

Su nuevo baile consistía en diversos movimientos firmes que destacaban su fuerza y firmeza física y movimientos de cadera que arrancaban suspiros a las chicas.

-¡Gray! ¡No te desnudes!-Gritó Natsu al ver como su compañero desgarraba su camisa.

Hasta que vio como Juvia se desmayaba.

Entonces él lo imitó, arrancando un sonrojo a Lucy.

Todos los chicos imitaron el acto.

Tanto Erza como Evergreen desmayaron al ver los torsos desnudos de Elfman y Jellal.

Terminó el baile y Mirajane pasó al frente.

-¡Gran trabajo! Pero…Por decisión de los organizadores Gildarts, Macao y Wakaba. ¡Las chicas ganan!

Ellas saltaron entre vítores, ellos maldecían a perversión de los jueces.

Lucy se acercó al micrófono. Los chicos temblaban

-Su castigo será…

**Fin cap 13.**

**Minna no saben cuanto extraño mi compu!**

**Este cap quedo así en parte por que me cansé, por que se me acaba el tiempo y para dejarlos en suspenso. **

**Hasta la próxima! **

**Ya-nee! **


	14. Cruel castigo

**+Pssst Anika, despierta.**

**-No quiero mamá…5 minutos más…**

**+¡QUE DESPIERTES PEDAZO DE INÚTIL!**

**-¡Waaa! ¿Qué pasa?**

**+Soy tu inspiración. ¡Ponte a escribir antes de que decida irme!**

**-¡Pero son las 12 de la noche!**

**+¿Quieres que me vaya?**

**-¡No! ¡Espera! T-T **

**_*Maldita inspiración con temperamento de aquarius*_**

**Cap 14 Cruel castigo.**

-¡Su castigo será que la mitad de ustedes busque un tesoro en la playa, la otra mitad serán los sirvientes de las chicas!

Natsu levantó la mano con recelo.

-¿Qué pasará cuando encontremos el tesoro?

Lucy sonrió sombríamente.

-Eso… Es un secreto.

Todos los chicos se pusieron pálidos.

-Y…Será mejor que se apuren antes de que se me ocurra algo mejor.-Volvió a hablar la rubia con voz aterciopelada.

Rápidamente los muchachos se separaron en 2 grupos, unos huyeron con palas a la orilla de la playa, los otros, dirigidos por Mirajane se dirigían al vestidor.

Al poco tiempo salieron todos vestidos con un típico traje de mayordomo.

-Y ahora. ¿Qué hacemos?-Preguntó Gajeel intentando acomodar su corbata.

-Su trabajo está por allá.-Indicó Mirajane con una sonrisa la playa.

Se encontraban allí todas las vencedoras, cómodamente sentadas en sillas playeras, llevaban ahora todas bikinis de diferentes colores y unos lentes de sol, parte del premio.

-Cada una de ellas solicitó un mayordomo en específico, fórmense en una fila, por favor.-Volvió a indicar Mirajane.

Los muchachos obedecieron con pereza.

-Gray fue solicitado por Juvia, Fried por Cana, Jellal por Erza, Natsu por Lucy, Gajeel por Levy y Elfman por Evergreen.

-¡¿Evergreen?! ¡¿La feminazi loca?! ¡¿Y ella porque quiere a un hombre como yo?!-Preguntó Elfman con pánico.

-No lo sé.-Dijo Mirajane con inocencia.- Tal vez quiera torturarte.

Elfman se puso pálido y caminó arrastrando los pies hasta donde estaba su nueva "señora".

-¿Y qué es lo que harás con nosotros Lucy?-Preguntó el mayordomo pelirrosa con recelo.

-_Milady_ para ti, Salamander.-Respondió con sorna Lucy, burlándose de Natsu.

A Natsu le apareció una vena hinchada en la sien.

-¿Y qué es lo que hará con nosotros, m-milady?-Preguntó con voz temblorosa ante la rabia.

-¡Vaya! ¿Te parece que esa es la manera de dirigirte a tu señora?-Volvió a hablar Lucy con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

A Natsu se le encendieron los ojos en fuego, abrió la boca para responder.

-¡Yo…

-¡Ah ah ah!-Interrumpió Lucy moviendo el dedo negativamente.-Recuerda que el que no siga las reglas y órdenes de su ama tendrá un tercer castigo, además…-Una mirada sombría atravesó su rostro.-No querrás que me enoje…¿Verdad?

Natsu tragó en seco e hizo una mueca de disgusto, después respiró hondo y dijo:

-¿Necesita algo, milady?-Al más puro estilo de Sebastian Michaelis.

Lucy se sonrojó potencialmente, pero intentó ocultarlo.

-Tráeme una bebida de piña.-Ordenó mientras se cubría la cara con un abanico.

-Enseguida, milady.-Natsu hizo una reverencia y se retiró, provocando que Lucy se pusiera aun más nerviosa.

_"¿Qué el que se tenía que molestar y poner nervioso no era él?"_-Se dijo Lucy.

Lucy comenzó a abanicarse, pensando que había cometido un error al convencer a Natsu de actuar como un verdadero mayordomo, cuando un muchacho pelinegro llamó su atención desintencionadamente.

¡Y cómo no! ¡Si la única "ropa" que Gray llevaba era el moñito en su cuello y una tanga masculina! El resto del "uniforme" de mayordomo había sido pintado sobre su piel.

-¡¿Por qué esta Gray vestido así?!

-Fue una petición de Juvia.-Respondió la peliazul a su lado con simpleza.-Gray-sama tenía calor, pero las reglas dicen que debía tener un uniforme de mayordomo, así que Juvia recordó las clases de arte con Reddus-sensei y lo pintó sobre el cuerpo de Gray-sama.

-P-pero, Juvia. ¿No es un poco revelador? ¡No es lo mismo que si llevara un traje de baño! ¡Se notan las formas de su cuerpo pero a la vez no! ¡En cierta forma es provocativo!-Soltó Lucy.

-¿Y? No es como si se viera algo insólito, además, Gray-sama está conmigo, realmente disfruto ver ese atuendo.-Al decir esto último, una pequeña línea de saliva escapó de su boca.

Lucy se quedó pensativa involuntariamente.

_"¿Natsu tendrá calor?-_Pensó, y una traviesa imagen en la que aparecía Natsu pintado al igual que Gray atravesó su cabeza el tiempo suficiente para sonrojarla.

Se sacudió las pervertidas ideas absurdas al sentir que salivaba de más.

-Milady, he traído su bebida.-Escuchó el sensual tono que Natsu volvía a utilizar y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-Gra-gracias Nat… ¡¿QUÉ PASÓ CON TU ROPA?!

Maldita ironía que le quería jugar una broma a la rubia.

Natsu se encontraba ahora en las mismas circunstancias que Gray.

-Mil perdones milady.-Se disculpó poniendo la bebida en la mesa al lado de Lucy y haciendo una reverencia.-Pero si continúo usando esas ropas, inevitablemente sufriré un golpe de calor y probablemente me desmaye.

El corazón de Lucy se aceleró al descubrir las intenciones de su mejor amigo.

¿Un golpe de calor? ¡¿Y a quien creía que iba a engañar?! ¡En muchas ocasiones cuando él y Lucy salían a cualquier cosa en un día caluroso el parecía más feliz que un dragón dentro de un horno mientras Lucy sudaba a mares a punto de desfallecer!

¿Golpe de calor? ¡Que golpe de calor ni que nada!

El intentaba provocarla.

Está claro que Natsu es ingenuo, pero todo tiene un límite, y las reacciones de la rubia ante su imitación de Sebastian no pasarían inadvertidas ante nadie, ni siquiera ante él.

Natsu pensaba en lo divertido que sería provocarle escalofríos y aceleramiento cardiaco a Lucy…Como tantas veces ella hizo al tenerle _demasiada_ confianza.

¿O acaso ella pensaba que no podía el sentir la presión de su desarrollada delantera en su espalda o cuello cuando la llevaba en su motocicleta o se acercaba para ayudarlo con los estudios cuando no entendía?

¿Creía que era de lo más natural asustarlo abrazándolo por la espalda cuando no la miraba?

¿Qué podía dormir tranquilamente en su hombro cuando iban al parque a platicar sin que nada pasara por la mente de él?

¿Qué al sentarse en sus piernas jugando videojuegos, solo obstruiría su visión?

¡Por Dios! ¡Incluso ponía en duda su hombría! ¡Por eso les había costado tanto trabajo el desmentir su supuesto noviazgo! Bueno…Por eso y porque realmente a Natsu no le importaba que dijeran que parecían pareja, lo que realmente le importaba era que su instinto le hiciera besar a Lucy de repente y que ella se alejara corriendo, muy a pesar de las múltiples provocaciones.

_"No Lucy, es tu turno de soportar el deseo."_-Pensó sonriendo de manera traviesa a la sonrojada rubia.-"_Aunque por mí, no es necesario que te resistas."_

-¿Se encuentra bien milady?-Preguntó de nuevo con aquel tono que comenzaba a enloquecer a Lucy.- Se ve un poco tensa, le daré un masaje.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder o protestar, el ya frotaba sus hombros.

Lucy quería resistirse, ya que con cada movimiento que Natsu hacía su cuerpo se estremecía de una forma desconocida, pero aquel masaje era tan agradable que comenzó a dejarse llevar.

En otro lugar un poco más alejado Elfman, a petición de Evergreen, recitaba un poema llamado _la dominación femenina sobre el neandertal machismo, _con lágrimas de humillación en los ojos.

Ella se veía bastante complacida mientras bebía unas _medias de seda_ preparadas por su mismo mayordomo.

Por otra parte, Gajeel se dedicaba a leer un libro a Levy mientras esta estaba sentada en sus piernas para ver las ilustraciones de vez en cuando.

Juvia era alimentada por Gray con frutas tropicales.

Cana provocaba sudor frío a Fried, haciendo que este preparase coctel tras coctel, ya que ella los bebía de forma casi instantánea.

Erza disfrutaba nuevamente bailando con Jellal.

En la playa el resto de los muchachos batallaba para encontrar el tesoro.

Habían cavado ya entre todos 19 hoyos, la playa era inmensa y ellos sudaban con el agobiante calor.

Esa maldita maid de Lucy si que hacía bien su trabajo.

Mirajane miraba la divertida escena y soltó una casi inadvertible risilla.

_Casi._

-¿De que te ríes?-Preguntó Laxus que estaba a un lado de ella.

-Parece que solo la mitad de ellos estuvieran siendo castigados, bueno, la mitad y Elfman, el resto de los mayordomos parece estar disfrutando de su trabajo, en especial Natsu.

Natsu había terminado de dar el masaje a Lucy, y ahora se dedicaba a darle helado a cucharadas en la boca a la sonrojada rubia.

Hubo un momento en que la chuchara _accidentalmente_ tomó un camino equivocado, manchando la mejilla izquierda de Lucy.

-Disculpe mi error milady.-Dijo Natsu con una reverencia.-Permítame limpiarla.

Natsu se arrodilló y besó la mejilla de Lucy para retirar el helado, al levantarse se relamió los labios.

Lucy parecía derretirse en la silla.

Mirajane rió de nuevo, entonces puso una cara pensativa, para después mirar al suelo deprimida.

-¿Qué pasa?-Volvió a preguntar Laxus, preocupado.

-Soy la única mujer en toda la playa sin un mayordomo.-Dijo con un puchero, después, un brillo apareció en sus ojos al mirar a Laxus.-A menos que…

-¡Oh no! ¡Eso no va a pasar!-Negó el rubio con un dedo.

-Pero…Yo…-Los ojos de Mirajane se llenaron de lagrimillas.-Yo también quiero un mayordomo.

-N-no llores.

-Soy la única mujer de la playa sin mayordomo.-Hizo un ruido con su nariz.-Me siento como niña sin juguete.

-N-no hace falta que llores por eso.-Dijo Laxus tratando de calmarla.

Mirajane ocultó su rostro entre sus manos.

Laxus suspiró.

-Está bien, está bien. Yo seré tu mayordomo.

Mirajane dejó de llorar y le sonrió con un brillo en la mirada, a Laxus le bajó una gotita de sudor por la nuca.

_"Malditas lágrimas de cocodrilo." _–Pensó

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Mirajane lo miraba meticulosamente de arriba abajo.

-¿Q-que pasa?-Preguntó, nervioso.

-No te ves como un mayordomo. Ponte el uniforme.-Le dijo.

-¡¿Uniforme?! ¡Moriré de calor!

-Entonces, píntate como Gray y Natsu.

-¿Pin-tar-mee?-Preguntó mientras Gray pasaba por su lado con una copa de helado en la mano izquierda.-¡¿Qué me pinte la ropa encima?!

-¡Si!-Dijo Mirajane con risa infantil.-¡Te verás lindo! ¡Yo lo hago si quieres!

-¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?!-Preguntó al verse atacado por un mini-rodillo con pintura negra.

-¡Quédate quieto!

-¡No! ¡Espera!-Cayó sobre la arena con Mirajane encima de él.-¡No quiero llevar la ropa pintada!

-¡Será divertido!

-¿Qué está pasando allá?-Preguntó Lucy a Natsu viendo el forcejeo de la arena.

-Parece que Mira trata de pintarle un uniforme de mayordomo a Laxus, Milady.

-¡Basta ya!-Gritó Lucy avergonzada.

-¿Pasa algo malo, Milady?

-¡Deja de hablarme en ese tono tan raro!

-¿Raro, milady? ¿Qué no deseaba usted que me comportara como un verdadero mayordomo?

-Si, pero…

-¿Le parece que estoy siendo grosero?-La miró a los ojos y se hincó a su lado, muy cerca de su rostro.

-N-no es eso Natsu, es solo que…

-¡Oh! ¡Estoy tan arrepentido de haberle faltado al respeto!-Le acarició la mejilla y mantuvo la mano sobre esta.-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarla, Milady?

-Yo-yo, Natsu…

-No encuentro otra manera mejor de compensarla.-Se acercó mucho a su rostro, sintió el aliento dulce e hiperventilado de Lucy en el rostro, sus labios estaban punto de rozarse.

-¡Lo encontramos!-Se escuchó la voz de Jet justo detrás de ellos.

Lucy, avergonzada, dio un leve empujón a Natsu y lo apartó, este, dio un leve gruñido de fastidio y fulminó a Jet con la mirada.

-Hi-Hibiki y Eve lo están sacando de la arena.-Dijo el pelirrojo nervioso y con una gota de sudor frío en la nuca ante la mirada furtiva de Natsu.

-¡T-tengo que ir para allá!-Balbuceó Lucy en su sonrojo y salió corriendo.

Jet la siguió.

O eso intentó.

-Jet, necesito hablar contigo un momento…-Le dijo Natsu con una sonrisa torcida mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

En la playa el resto de los agotados muchachos sacaban un pesado baúl de la arena.

Lucy, recompuesta del bochorno y las emociones vividas, se hincó al lado del baúl y lo abrió con una pequeña llave dorada, dejando ver su contenido.

-¡¿ROPA?!-Gritó Lyon.-¡¿Y por que diablos pesa tanto?!

Levy, Juvia, Cana y Lissana llegaron para ayudar a Lucy a sacar los trajes del interior.

-Tiene que ser una broma…-Dijo Droy al ver lo que había en el fondo del baúl una vez que terminaron de sacar las prendas, estaba lleno de algo que parecían ser piezas de plomo.

-No.-Dijo Gray con una mirada sombría.- ESO tiene que ser una broma.-Señaló las prendas sobre la arena.

-¿Qué se supone que va a pasar ahora?-Preguntó Gajeel.

-¡Lo van a usar, obviamente!-Dijo Lucy recuperando su sentido de la ironía.

-¡¿EHHHHHHHH?!-Gritaron todos los muchachos.

-Tienen cinco minutos para cambiarse.-Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.-Elijan el que quieran.

-¡No vamos a usar eso!-Gritó Natsu poniéndose al frente de todos.

-Natsu tiene razón, no tenemos porque usarla.-Secundó Jellal.

-Esto es demasiado para un castigo, no lo harán.-Confirmo el coordinador Laxus.

Lucy se veía un poco molesta.

Mirajane y Erza llegaron a flanquearla.

Las tres se miraron con complicidad.

Y liberaron el aura asesina más grande que se haya visto en la historia.

-Cinco minutos…-Sisearon las tres.

Los tres revolucionarios parecían hacerse pequeños, fueron los primeros en tomar la ropa y salir corriendo a los vestidores, seguidos por todos los demás varones. (Aparentemente Laxus había olvidado que no era un estudiante.)

Lucy sonrió satisfecha, y alguien le tocó con suavidad el hombro.

Al darse la vuelta vio algo que le dio un gran susto.

-Lu-Lucy-san. ¿Po-podrías pasarme un vestuario?-Preguntó un hinchado y sangrante bulto con un gran parecido a Jet.

-¡¿Jet?!-Exclamó Lucy reconociéndolo-¿Qué pasó?

-So-son sólo unos rasguños, n-no te preocupes.-Le dijo Jet en un gemido.

-¡Pero si apenas puedes caminar!-Dijo una preocupada Levy.

-De verdad, no es na…¡AUCH!-Erza le había puesto la mano sobre un rasguño en su mejilla.

-Si no es nada. ¿Por qué te duele tanto?

-No me duele…

-Fue Natsu. ¿Verdad?-Lo interrumpió Lucy con un tono de molestia.

Jet recordó la advertencia de Natsu.

"_Que Lucy no se entere, de lo contrario…"_

-¡No! ¡De verdad no pasó nada!-Pero Evergreen lo había sentado en una silla.

-¡Pobrecito! ¡No debes moverte!-Afirmó la misma.

-Juvia te traerá algo de beber-Dijo la peliazul para después salir corriendo.

-Realmente no podrás hacer el castigo en ese estado.-Le dijo Lucy.-Será mejor que descances.-Concluyó con una sonrisa.

-¡Mira-chan!-Gritó Levy.-¡Trae el botiquín por favor!

En pocos momentos llegó la peliblanca con algunas vendas y lo que parecía ser un antiséptico.

-¡Are are!-Dijo con pena y tocándose una mejilla al ver la condición del herido.-¡Pobrecito! Te curaré, quizás te arda un poco pero estarás mejor.

-Disculpa.-Se escuchó la tímida voz de Aries.-T-tengo que limpiar la suciedad en tu cara.

Y limpió con dulzura y una sonrisa la sangre seca que había escurrido de la boca y la nariz de Jet.

El pelirrojo sonrió, aparentemente todas las chicas habían tenido un ataque maternal de enfermeras.

-¡Duele!-Dijo al sentir un ardor en la quijada.

-¡Perdón!-Se disculpó Mirajane.-Con esto te sentirás mejor.-Después soplo suavemente la herida en su barbilla.

Jet enrojeció.

-¡Lo siento! ¿Soplé muy fuerte?

-N-no, estoy bien…

-¡Toma! ¡Juvia te trajo una malteada de vainilla!-Dijo colocándole un popote en la boca.

Erza se dedicaba a curar las heridas en su vientre.

Evergreen vendaba un corte en su pierna derecha, había caído sobre una piedra cuando Natsu lo empujó.

Levy había decidido darle pedacitos de piña en la boca.

Y Lucy, que se sentía ligeramente culpable por las heridas de Jet, le acariciaba los cabellos con condescendencia mientras le pedía perdón por lo que Natsu había hecho, además de prometerle un buen regaño para el agresor.

Jet pensó que Natsu quizá lo había matado y se encontraba ahora en el paraíso.

Fue entonces cuando sintió las 7 penetrantes miradas en su nuca.

Se dio la vuelta despacio y se encontró con que sus compañeros Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Loke, Gajeel, Jellal y el coordinador Laxus, parecían tener el deseo de freírlo en aceite hirviendo.

Pero luego, sin poderlo evitar, soltó un bufido que ocultaba una risa.

¿Quién podría culparlo?

Ahí estaban los 7 grandes y rudos hombres tratando de intimidarlo con la mirada.

Pero su ropa era ridícula.

Gajeel traía un vestido de maid.

Natsu vestía calcetines por encima de la rodilla, un short corto, un par de tirantes que sostenían unas pequeñas alas de dragón y una diadema con cuernitos, todo color rosado y cubierto de peluche.

Laxus traía la misma ropa que Natsu, en dorado.

Loke, con los mismos calcetines y short en naranja, vestía de gatito, con una cola que salía del short que tenía un listón rojo y un cascabel en la punta de la cola.

Elfman llevaba el cabello atado en una cola de caballo, y un ajustado leotardo color rosa en el que se leía la leyenda "_The girls just wanna have fun!"_

Jellal llevaba un disfraz de hada madrina con varita incluida.

Gray llevaba un traje de baño escolar…femenino.

Sin poderse contener, Jet explotó en carcajadas…Que apagó de inmediato por el dolor en las costillas.

Las chicas ante el quejido, se alteraron y le pidieron con mirada de borreguito que no se moviera.

Esto pareció molestar aun más a los disfrazados.

-Se-será mejor que vaya a cambiarme.-Dijo Jet con nerviosismo.

-¡Claro que no!-Exclamó Lucy-¡No puedes bailar en ese estado!

-¿B-bailar?-Preguntó algo alterado Elfman.

-Si, bailar...-Lucy se volvió.

Y entonces se arrojó al suelo sobándose el estómago víctima de numerosas carcajadas al igual que el resto de las chicas.

-Oe oe. ¿Lucy, que es eso de bailar?

-¡Oh! ¡Es cierto!-Dijo Lucy recuperando el aliento despacio.-Van a bailar una recopilación de canciones en la playa.

-¡¿Cómo?!-Se quejó Natsu.-¿Tengo que bailar con esta cosa? Y además. ¿Por qué a Droy no lo van a castigar?

-Porque casi lo dejas inconsciente.-Sentenció Lucy con una mirada fría en Natsu, después miró con ternura en dirección a Droy.-Míralo, apenas puede moverse, pobrecito.

Natsu parecía envolverse en llamas.

Droy quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

-Vamos por acá.-Les dijo Lucy a los muchachos.-Chicas, ayuden a Droy.

El pelirrojo se recargó en los hombros de Juvia y Aries, ganándose una mirada asesina de Gray y Loke.

-¡Virgo!-Gritó le rubia.-¿Esta todo listo?

-Si, princesa.-Se inclinó la maid que estaba al lado de un par de bocinas de al menos 10 metros de altura.

-¡Son enormes! ¿No crees que exageraste un poco?-Preguntó Lucy.

-Son demasiado grandes. Lo siento. ¿Me castigará?

-Eh…No. Así están bien.-Luego añadió en voz baja.-Que toda la gente escuche.

-Ahora chicos, distribúyanse en filas.-Indicó Mirajane.

Obedecieron, ya sabían que no podían pasar más vergüenza.

¿O sí?

-Van a bailar todas las canciones que elegimos.-Habló Erza.-El que se niegue, se detenga o se queje, quedará eliminado y recibirá un castigo mucho peor.

A todos los varones les bajó un escalofrío por la espalda.

-¡Enciéndela Virgo!-Gritó Lucy.

-Si princesa.-Dijo la maid de ojos azules y encendió un pequeño estéreo conectado a las gigantescas bocinas.

El atronador chillido de las bocinas al encenderse, llamó la atención de los turistas y los empleados del hotel, que comenzaron a acercarse a curiosear.

Los muchachos comenzaban a ponerse nerviosos viendo como algunos niños pequeños se burlaban de sus ropas, Gray tuvo que sujetar a Natsu de los hombros para que no atacara a un niño que lo llamo "Dragoncito", al igual que Loke a Elfman cuando alguien lo llamó "nenita", Evergreen reía a carcajadas.

-¡Atención todos!-Habló Lucy por el micrófono.-¡Mi nombre es Lucy Hearthphilia! ¡Soy la capitana del equipo de porristas de la academia Fairy tail! ¡Y una de las ganadoras del "reto de los sexos", como nuestros chicos perdieron, ahora deben sufrir un castigo, disfruten la función!

Lucy soltó el aparato y le pidió a Virgo que comenzara con la música.

Los chicos soltaron una gotita de sudor al escuchar las canción de "_como los gorilas" _De Melody.

Y así era, iban a bailar las canciones con los bailes más ridículos de la historia.

-¿Qué esperas Gajeel?-Gritó la pequeña Levy al molesto muchacho.

Al muchacho se le hinchó una vena en la sien.

Pero al ver las miradas fieras de Lucy, Mirajane y Erza, comenzó a bailar el famoso baile.

_¡Las manos hacia arriba!_

_¡Las manos hacia abajo!_

_¡Como los gorilas!_

_¡HU! ¡HU! ¡HU! ¡HU!_

_¡Todos caminando!_

Las chicas se revolcaban en la arena muriendo de risa.

Y siguieron haciéndolo cuando sonó "_no rompas más" _ de caballo dorado.

Pero cuando sonó _Payaso de rodeo_ a Lucyse le pasó el enojo y decidió bailar con ellos.

Al igual que Erza, Levy, Mirajane y Juvia cuando sonó _ YMCA _de the village people.

El resto de las chicas y coordinadoras decidieron bailar también apenas escucharon _La macarena._

Varios de los turistas (personas mayores de 30 en su mayoría) bailaron con ellos al son de._ Shake Your Groove Thing._

Pero todas las personas en la playa se unieron al ritmo de _gannam style_ de PSY.

Terminó siendo realmente divertido para todos.

La gente se dispersó cuando la música termino, eran alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, una vez que los chicos volvieron a ponerse su ropa normal, Mira volvió a tomar el megáfono.

-¡Hora de la cena! ¡Fue divertido! ¡Hagan una fila ordenada y…

Fue interrumpida cuando una estampida de hambrientos adolescentes corrieron a su lado enviándola dando giros hasta los brazos de Laxus.

Lucy hablaba con Cana cuando sintió un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

-¡Lucy! ¡Vamos a cenar!

-En un momento voy Natsu.-Volvió a dirigirse a Cana.-Entonces él se levantó del columpio, me tomó de la muñeca y…

-¡Vamos!-Interrumpió de nuevo el pelirrosa levantándola en brazos, dejando a una desconcertada Cana hablando sola.

-¡Natsu, bájame!-Se quejaba la rubia.-¡Puedo caminar sola!

Natsu la miró, soltó una suave carcajada de burla, y le sonrió de forma seductora.

-No puedo permitir que sus pies toquen este impuro suelo, milady.-Dijo usando de nuevo aquel tono que le provocaba fiebre a la chica con ojos de chocolate.

Lucy se ruborizó al instante.

-¡Dios! ¡Otra vez no!

Una vez dentro del comedor, Natsu bajó a Lucy en una mesa donde estaban Gray, Juvia, Erza Jellal, Levy y Gajeel.

Natsu se sentó a su lado y la miró fijamente con una sonrisa infantil.

Lucy levantó la mirada con la cara encendida en escarlata, y vio como todos la miraban con una sonrisa entre traviesa y tierna.

-Ni una palabra.-Dijo esta cuando el mesero llegó.

Una vez que terminaron de cenar, Mirajane volvió a llamar la atención de todos.

-¡Hora de dormir! ¡Chicas suban a sus cuartos! ¡Chicos, las tiendas de campaña los esperan en la playa!

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Fue lo que exclamó todo el público varonil.

-¡Ara ara! ¿Acaso olvidé mencionarlo? ¡Los perdedores dormirán en la playa!

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Repitieron.

No es que a los muchachos les molestara dormir en la playa, sino que a la mayoría les incluían una consola de videojuegos en su habitación, y estaba en sus planes jugar esa noche.

-¡Sin excusas!-Gritó Laxus detrás de Mira.

Sin embargo los presentes comenzaron a protestar.

-Sin-ex-cu-sas.-Repitió Mirajane con una sonrisa y un aura oscura comenzando a rodearla.

Todos los hombres salieron en tropel, presos del pánico.

A las chicas les resbaló una gotita de sudor por la nuca y se fueron conversando amenamente hacia sus habitaciones.

-Espera un momento, Jet.-Se escuchó la voz de Elfman, gutural y siniestra.

Al pelirrojo le bajó un escalofrío por la espalda.

-Queremos hablar contigo.-Se escuchó la amenazante voz de Loke, seguido de unos nudillos tronando.

Jet se dio vuelta despacio y encontró las 7 miradas de los muchachos de los que antes se había burlado.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se olvidó de sus heridas y salió corriendo.

-¡ATRÁPENLO!-Se escuchó la voz de Laxus.

Estuvieron persiguiéndolo un buen rato, a pesar de su estado, el chico era bastante rápido.

Lucy llegó a su habitación, se baño, se puso la pijama y se sentó en la cama a leer.

Sin Natsu ahí, todo era muy tranquilo, hasta llegaba a ser aburrido.

Lucy suspiró.

"_¿Qué estará haciendo Natsu?"_

Miró su reloj, las 10:00 de la noche.

Alguien tocó a la puerta.

La rubia se levantó, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió.

Era Juvia, con los largos cabellos cayéndole lisos sobre los hombros, abrazaba una almohada y llevaba un juego de pijama con pantalón y camisa color azul, estampada con gotitas de agua sonrientes.

-A Juvia…No le gusta estar sola. ¿Puede Juvia dormir con Lucy?-Le dijo sonrojada.

La chica sonrió con ternura.

-Pasa.-Le dijo abriendo la puerta.

Juvia entró con pasos tímidos hasta la habitación y se sentó sobre la cama.

Cuando Lucy volvió con ella, el sonrojo de la peliazul aumentó cuando la miró de arriba abajo.

-Lucy. ¿Duerme con ese tipo de pijamas aunque comparta habitación con Natsu?

Lucy enrojeció y miró el camisón rosado y ligero que llevaba encima.

-Y-yo…¡Sólo traía este tipo de pijama! ¡No sabía que tendría que compartir habitación con Natsu!

-Pero Erza-san avisó que dormiríamos con nuestras parejas de acrobacia.

-¡¿Te avisó?! ¡A mí no me dijo nada!

-No será acaso que Lucy quería que Natsu…

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Yo no quería seducir a Natsu!-"_Y no es como si necesitara usar esto para hacerlo."_-Pensó en secreto para sí misma, luego sacudió la cabeza para alejar las ideas ridículas de ella.

-Yendo a otra cosa, Juvia. ¿Gray ya es tu novio?-Preguntó Lucy.

La peliazul enrojeció.

-S-si.-Dijo con voz apenas audible.

-¡Owwww! ¡Eres adorable!-Respondió Lucy abrazándola.

-Lu-Lucy, asfixia a Juvia.

La rubia la soltó.

-¿Cómo pasó?

Juvia se puso un poco roja y comenzó a contarle la misma anécdota que Gray le contó a Natsu, un poco cohibida al principio, pero después tomo más confianza y acabo contándolo como lo más maravilloso de su vida, sin darse cuenta de la incomodidad de Lucy y su cara sonrojada.

-To-tomas bastante confianza rápido, Juvia.-Le dijo Lucy.

-¡Es porque Juvia ama a Gray-sama! ¡Y no le avergüenza decir cuánto lo ama!-Juvia cambió la expresión en su rostro y miró a Lucy con curiosidad.

-¿Qu-que pasa?-Preguntó ésta nerviosa al sentirse observada.

-Natsu, es el novio de Lucy. ¿No es así?

A Lucy la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

Era cierto, ella y Natsu se habían declarado amor mutuo, pero. ¿Eso los hacía novios?

No.

La respuesta era esa, sencilla, rápida y corta.

Y deprimente.

Natsu nunca le había propuesto un noviazgo.

-No.-Respondió con la mirada en la nada.-No es mi novio.

Juvia captó los pesados sentimientos en la voz de la chica, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo los chicos?

-Es una buena pregunta.

-¡Píntale los labios!-Rugió Elfman, mientras Jellal pasaba un labial color carmín por los labios de Jet.-¡No es de hombres ser mimado por chicas mientras otros sufren! ¡Tú no eres un hombre!

-Es un misterio.-Dijo Juvia, después bostezó.-Lucy, Juvia tiene sueño. ¿Podemos dormir ahora?

-Claro.-Respondió Lucy en un tono maternal.

Se levantó y apagó la lámpara que iluminaba tenuemente la habitación.

-Buenas noches Juvia.

-Buenas noches Lucy.

En pocos momentos ambas se quedaron dormidas.

_-¿A dónde vas?_

_-Con Lissana._

_-Pero yo quiero estar contigo._

_-Lástima, tú y yo no somos más que amigos._

_-¡Pero tu dijiste que me amabas!_

_Pero el empezó a alejarse con una sonrisa fría adornando su rostro._

_-¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Natsu!_

-¡NATSU!-Gritó al despertar bañada en sudor frío.

Miró a su alrededor, estaba en la suite del hotel.

Una pesadilla.

Una terrible y muy realista pesadilla.

Suspiró, lista para volver a dormir.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que Juvia no estaba.

Lucy, extrañada se levantó y se dirigió al balcón.

Salió y miró por la ventana, tenía una magnífica vista al mar.

A lo lejos por la playa, pudo observar varias cosas.

Las tiendas de campaña de los chicos, el mar, el bello reflejo de la luna, una fogata aun encendida, un surfista.

Y a Juvia, un poco más lejos.

Iba por orilla del mar, abrazada a Gray.

Lucy suspiró.

Entonces cayó en cuenta de algo.

Miró el reloj: 1:30 de la madrugada.

¡¿Quién diablos se dedicaba a surfear a la 1:30 de la madrugada?!

Volvió a mirar al surfista y captó un destello rosado.

Natsu.

¿Quién más?

El pelirrosa insómnico parecía divertirse mucho.

Lucy se preguntó si querría compañía.

Sacudió la cabeza.

"_¡No! ¡Natsu, yo, y una fogata junto a la playa a media noche no es buena combinación! ¡Pasarán cosas raras!"_

Se levantó y se puso una chamarra y unas sandalias.

_"¡¿Entonces por que diablos estoy yendo?!"_

Lucy bajó rápidamente por el ascensor y se dirigió a la playa.

_"Sabes perfectamente que no debes ir allí. ¡Detente!"_

Pero quería respuestas, las anhelaba.

Llegó al lado de la fogata y se sentó en un tronco.

Observaba a Natsu surfeando, reía y se caía, para después montar otra ola, hizo eso durante 10 minutos y Lucy no se atrevió a interrumpirlo.

Después se acercó a la playa con la tabla bajo el brazo.

-¡Lucy!-Le dijo sonriente cuando la vio.-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en los dormitorios?

-¿Y tú no deberías estar dormido?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-No tenía sueño. Te extrañaba y salí a distraerme.

Lucy se ruborizó.

¿Desde cuándo él era tan honesto?

-Natsu. ¿Por qué nunca me decías este tipo de cosas antes?

-Porque me daba miedo que me rechazaras y te alejaras de mí.-Respondió con simpleza.-¡Pero ahora sé que no te irás y me siento más tranquilo!

Lucy lo miró un instante, sus palabras eran tan honestas, no había duda en ellas.

¿De verdad era tan necesario un título de noviazgo?

-Natsu, tú…

-¡Vamos a surfear Lucy!-Le dijo el pelirrosa tomando su muñeca y arrastrándola a la orilla de la playa.

-¡¿EH?!-¿Surfear? ¿Y eso con que se comía?-¡Natsu, yo no sé surfear!

-¡Yo te enseño!

-Peroooo…-Buscó una excusa.-No tengo un traje de baño.

Natsu la miró detenidamente.

-¿Q-que?-Preguntó ella con nerviosismo.

Natsu se puso justo frente a ella y le quito la chaqueta.

-Lucy…Esa ropa que traes es casi transparente...-Jaló los tirantes del vestidillo que resbaló con gracia hasta la arena, ganándose un grito ahogado de la rubia.-¡Se nota el traje de baño que llevas debajo!

Lucy suspiró con alivio, por un momento creyó que él iba a…

Sacudió la cabeza.

-Sólo tienes una tabla.-Señaló esperanzada por mantener los pies sobre la arena firme.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Aquí hay otra! ¡Perfecta para ti!

Era cierto, blanca con flores rosas, hacía juego con su bikini.

-¿De dónde la sacaste?

- ¡¿A quién le importa?! ¡Vamos! –Dijo arrastrándola de nuevo.

-¡Esta fría!-Se quejó Lucy una vez dentro del agua.

-¡Lo olvidarás!-Señaló la lejanía.-¡Allí viene una ola! ¡Brasea Lucy!

Ella obedeció con torpeza, tomando habilidad conforme la ola se acercaba.

-¡A la de tres Lucy! ¡Ponte de pie sobre la tabla de un salto! ¡Uno, dos, tres!

Ambos se irguieron sobre sus respectivas tablas, Lucy hizo un movimiento extraño para mantener el equilibrio, ganándose una carcajada de Natsu.

Lo sorprendente era que recuperó el equilibrio de inmediato, e hizo varias destrezas que Natsu no había logrado jamás.

-¡Eres muy buena Lucy!-Le gritó el pelirrosa

Ella sonrió halagada, pero el gusto no le duraría demasiado.

La ola comenzó a cerrarse sobre ella, le dio pánico, perdió el equilibrio y cayó.

O eso se suponía que pasara.

Natsu se había adelantado y la sostenía en sus tonificados brazos.

La ola los llevó hasta la orilla.

Natsu dejó a Lucy con suavidad en la arena.

-¡Debo recuperar tu tabla!

Lucy miró detrás de él y una gotita de sudor resbaló por su nuca.

-No creo que puedas.-Le dijo.

Natsu se volvió y observo como la tabla colisionaba contra una roca y se partía en dos.

Suspiró decepcionado.

Después sintió los brazos de Lucy cerrarse sobre su cintura.

Tocó sus manos y sonrió.

-Natsu.-Le dijo ella.-Vine aquí porque necesito hablar contigo. ¿Puedes?

El se giró y la tomó por la cintura también.

-Claro.-Le dijo mientras caminaban abrazados junto a la fogata.

Se sentaron en un tronco y Lucy tomó la mano de Natsu, no estaba muy segura de cómo iniciar la conversación.

Pero él se adelantó.

-Lucy, te ves hermosa.-Le dijo poniendo una mano en su barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo.-No, **_eres_** hermosa.

Acto seguido, la besó suavemente en los labios.

Cuando se separó Lucy se sintió mucho más tranquila.

-Natsu.-Dijo al fin.-Tú y yo. ¿Qué somos?

-¿Eh?-Él no comprendía la pregunta.

-Si, eso, tú, dijiste que me amabas, y yo también, pero, nunca me pediste que fuera tu novia, entonces. ¿Seguimos siendo amigos o, somos algo más?

Natsu caviló la pregunta.

-Tienes razón. ¿Lucy, quieres ser mi novia?-Preguntó con sonrisa infantil.

-¡Así no, tonto!-Dijo dándole un suave coscorrón en la cabeza.-Parece que te hubiera obligado a decirlo.

-¿Entonces, cómo?

-Dime. ¿Qué significaría para ti, que yo fuera tu novia?

Natsu lo pensó un momento.

Entonces recordó las palabras que le había dicho su padre para cuando encontrara a la mujer perfecta.

-Lucy.-Dijo apretando suavemente su mano.-Quiero que estés siempre a mi lado, que seas mi compañera de vida, que lo compartas todo conmigo y yo contigo, que nuestra confianza sea infinita, que estemos juntos y alegres siempre que podamos. Por eso. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Las palabras parecían cursis para su lenguaje, pero eran las indicadas, confiaba en su padre.

Lucy se quedó sin aliento.

Y después pensó un momento en lo que había dicho Natsu y todo lo que vivía día con día junto a él.

-No.-Dijo en respuesta.-No quiero ser tu novia.

Natsu sintió que algo en su interior se rompía.

-¿Qué?

-Es que…-Lucy rió.-¡Tú y yo ya somos todo eso y más de lo que dijiste! ¡Somos inseparables! Y los novios se separan. Por eso. ¡Yo quiero ser siempre tu amiga! Pero seremos…amigos especiales.

Natsu volvió a respirar y una sonrisa involuntaria cruzó sus labios.

Cuanto la amaba.

Sin que lo pudiera controlar, la aprisionó en un abrazo y la besó.

-Te amo, Lucy.-Le dijo al oído.

-Yo también a ti.

Y volvieron a besarse, sin importarles la forma en que los llamaran, ni la edad que tenían, sabían que se amaban y eso era lo único que importaba.

Hasta que Lucy sintió una cálida mano subiendo por su pierna.

Gimió sin separarse de Natsu.

Éste, rompió el beso y comenzó a besarle con suavidad el cuello.

Lucy lo abrazó y lo atrajo más hacia ella.

_-¡Espera! ¡Gajeel, me duele!_

Natsu se detuvo en reflejo.

Y se escuchó un quejido.

_-Enana, trata de no moverte, intento ser delicado._

Ambos se dieron vuelta y notaron un poco de movimiento dentro de una tienda de campaña.

A Lucy le entró pudor.

Y a Natsu, vergüenza.

-¿Va-vamos a caminar un rato por la playa?-Preguntó él con nerviosismo.

-S-si.

Se tomaron de la mano y caminaron en dirección opuesta a las tiendas.

_"Jamás creí que Levy-chan fuera tan salvaje."-_Pensaba Lucy.

-Gajeel, por favor ten cuidado.

-Ya casi.-Dijo el pelinegro desenroscando el mechón de cabello de Levy que se había atorado en una de sus perforaciones.-Ya está.

-Habrá que solucionar eso.-Dijo la aliviada chica sentada en sus piernas.

-Sigue leyendo.-Dijo Gajeel abrazándola por la cintura y alzando el libro que tenía ella en sus manos.

Levy reanudó la lectura que había truncado cuando su cabello se atoró.

-Oye Natsu.-Dijo Lucy levantando la cabeza del hombro del pelirrosa.

Este gruño inquisitivamente.

-¿Qué pasó con Jet? ¿Está mejor?

Natsu sonrió torcidamente sin que Lucy pudiera mirarlo.

-Está mucho mejor.

-¡Chicos! ¡Bájenme por favor!-Imploraba un pelirrojo colgado de una palmera con un bikini femenino y la cara maquillada de forma ridícula.-¡No me dejen aquí!

**Fin.**

**Lo siento! De verdad, de verdad que lamento haber tardado tanto! **

**Pero he tenido tanto que hacer!**

**Exámenes, presentaciones de teatro, trabajos finales, más exámenes.**

**Prometo no abandonarlos nunca más!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este Cap!**

**Se despide Anika-chan (Irónicamente a las 12 am)**

**Ya-nee!**

**Reviews? °w°**


	15. Una disculpa

Hola! Aquí Anika-chan después de no reportarse por un tiempo.

Bueno, quería pedirles una disculpa por no actualizar en tanto tiempo pero hay varias razones.

1 Me enfermé, tuve una fiebre muy fuerte que llegó a los 39 grados y apenas podía mantenerme consciente (Sin exagerar y ahora estoy mejor)

2 No me queda tanto tiempo entre otros proyectos.

3 Mi familia me fastidia y no me dejan tranquila.

4 Debido a que no he salido estos días, no he hecho demasiado, son muchas veces situaciones reales las que me dan inspiración.

El cap 15 está en proceso desde semanas, ya que no sé como continuarlo, así que...

Por el momento, y hasta que la inspiración traicionera vuelva a mí...

Este fic queda suspendido temporalmente.


End file.
